Harry Potter e os animagos sagrados Parte I
by Ana Paula
Summary: Será que os fins justificam os meios? A verdade há muito tempo escondida pode ser dolorosa! Algumas pessoas acreditam que os sonhos podem prever o futuro, mas o que fazer quando eles falam do passado? Tudo tem um preço e ele pode ser caro demais
1. A garota nova

1- A garota nova

Duas pessoas estavam tendo um terrível pesadelo. Elas viam um homem correr desesperado e logo atrás uma figura que não parecia humana que o perseguia. Ouviram uma voz que parecia mais com um sibilo de cobra:

-Você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder. Eu vou te pegar Karkaroff seu traidor.- a segunda figura sibilou - Quando eu te pegar eu vou fazer algo pior do que te matar. Você sentirá a mesma dor a qual condenou muitos dos meus fiéis servos. Você será torturado enquanto espera o mal maior que te aguarda. -nesse momento as duas figuras ficaram cara a cara.

-Piedade mestre!Eu te imploro, tenha piedade. Acredite, eu não tive outra opção. -naquele momento cordas aprisionaram o homem e vultos negros surgiram

-Cale a boca seu traidor infeliz. Vejam comensais o primeiro dos traidores e logo o outro terá o mesmo destino. - nesse momento ele riu. Sua risada era fria e sem alegria. Um calafrio percorreu as duas pessoas que sonhavam e elas acordaram.

Uma delas era Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Ele acordou com uma dor dilacerante na sua cicatriz, que era sua única lembrança da horripilante noite em que seus pais morreram.Pesadelos como aquele vinham atormentando Harry desde a noite do fim do torneio Tribruxo. Naquela noite, Voldemort ressurgira mais terrível do que nunca, por isso Harry não pode passar as férias na casa de seu melhor amigo Rony e tivera que agüentar os Dursley durante todo o verão. Naquele momento ele estava se perguntando qual seria o destino de Karkaroff, mas logo os pensamentos dele se desviaram para as corujas que batiam na janela.  

         Ele a abriu para as três corujas. Uma delas era a coruja dele, Edwiges, as outras ele não reconheceu. Elas traziam quatro cartas e ele esperou que alguma delas fosse de Sirius, seu padrinho, e que ele o autorizasse a passar a ultima semana de suas férias na casa dos Weasley. Não era muito tempo, mas era melhor do que nada e ele não suportava mais os Dursley.

           Harry,

                      Desculpe-me por não te escrever desde o seu aniversário. Estou bem e espero que você também esteja. Não estou mais na casa do Remo e talvez nos vejamos em breve. Andamos pensando em como você iria comprar seu material e tenho uma ótima notícia: Dumbledore irá te buscar no domingo para você ir ao Beco Diagonal. Você ficará lá essa ultima semana, Rony e Mione também estarão lá. Quem ficará com vocês para protegê-los será a nova professora de DCAT. Ela se chama Eliza Wyse e é absolutamente confiável. Nos desculpe por termos te obrigado a passar as férias com os Dursley, deve ter sido horrível, mas não havia outra opção. Foi para o seu bem.

                                                                              Sirius Black

         Quando terminou de ler a carta ele estava muito mais feliz. Afinal iria ficar livre dos Dursley no dia seguinte e iria passar o resto das férias com seus amigos no Beco Diagonal. Harry também estava curioso em relação a essa nova professora de DCAT e ao fato de Sirius confiar tanto nela. As outras duas cartas eram da Mione e do Rony como ele presumira, mas a ultima o surpreendeu. 

            Harry

                        Amanhã irei buscá-lo pessoalmente na casa de seus tios por medida de segurança. Sirius provavelmente já te avisou que você irá passar o resto das férias no Beco Diagonal. Uma outra aluna afilhada da professora Wyse estará lá também. Ela foi transferida de Beauxbatons este ano e também está no quinto ano, gostaria que você a auxiliasse a se adaptar em Hogwarts e espero que vocês se tornem amigos.

                                                                   Alvo Dumbledore

            Aquele pedido de Dumbledore intrigou Harry, afinal o diretor não costumava se intrometer nas relações pessoais entre os alunos. No entanto, ele logo tirou aquilo da cabeça e foi arrumar suas coisas. Afinal Dumbledore poderia apenas desejar que a aluna nova se sentisse acolhida em Hogwarts, não poderia?

                No dia seguinte de manhã, ele entrou na cozinha e foi ignorado como sempre.Os trouxas estavam distraídos vendo o noticiário que falava sobre uma série de misteriosos assassinatos que ocorreram durante o verão. Harry desconfiava de que Voldemort tivesse algo haver com aquilo, pois vários dados noticiados combinavam com alguns de seus pesadelos. Ele perguntara a Rony, mas ele dissera que nada fora noticiado em nenhum dos jornais bruxo.

                -Tio, hoje virão me buscar para eu comprar meu material e eu vou passar o resto das férias fora.

                -Quem te deu permissão para ir?

                -Meu padrinho.

                -Desde quando seu padrinho dá ordens nessa casa?- aquilo surpreendeu Harry, mas pelo tremor da voz ele percebeu que o tio estava apavorado, apesar do que dizia.

                -Bom, quem vem me buscar é o diretor da minha escola. Dumbledore é considerado o maior bruxo da atualidade e acho que não vai gostar nada de ser contrariado. - Petúnia e Duda que estavam prestando atenção na conversa lançaram um olhar suplicante para Valter

                -Está bem, você tem permissão para ir. De qualquer forma ficaremos livres de você.  

 Pouco depois a campainha tocou e tio Valter atendeu. Harry teve que segurar o riso ao ver a cara do tio e ficou ainda mais difícil quando ele viu a roupa que o diretor vestia. Aparentemente ele tentou vestir-se como trouxa, mas estava um pouco desatualizado ele vestia uma bata hippie multicolorida. Harry achou melhor ser rápido antes que o tio tivesse um ataque de nervos com aquele bruxo fantasiado de hippie em uma limusine.     

            Ao chegarem no Caldeirão Furado Dumbledore apresentou a Harry a nova professora de DCAT. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros cacheados e olhos também castanhos meio cor de mel, era muito bonita. Assim que cumprimentou a nova professora ele viu Rony, Mione e uma desconhecida. Quando chegou perto a professora apresentou a menina como Catherine Linton, sua afilhada. Ela tinha cabelos escuros avermelhados, que cacheavam nas pontas e penetrantes olhos cor de chocolate.

                - Você deve ser o Harry, já ouvi falar muito de você, mas quem não ouviu? Deve ser chato, né? Quero dizer ser tão famoso? Tem pessoas que não respeitam sua privacidade, ano passado aquela Rita Skeeter foi terrível, não?- Aquela era uma das principais características de Cathy ela costumava falar de mais sem medir as suas palavras. Ela era normalmente absurdamente sincera, mas mentia bem quando necessário. - E o senhor deve ser Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, acho que o senhor deveria ver se seu serviço de corujas está com problema recebi a carta de admissão com quatro anos de atraso. Esse problema pode causar confusão, imagine se isso aconteceu com outras crianças nascidas trouxas?

                -Cathy! Da forma como fala até parece que ficou sem escola até agora...- Eliza chamou a atenção da afilhada parecendo profundamente exasperada.

                A forma como Catherine se dirigiu ao diretor surpreendeu Harry. Ele achou a garota um pouco petulante, mas parando para pensar ela podia estar apenas chateada por não ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts quando deveria. Harry já ouvira falar dos Linton, era o tipo de família que os Dursley adorariam conhecer e bajular, afinal o senhor Linton era um homem rico, eles jamais desconfiariam que a filha adotiva do casal era uma bruxa. 

                -Harry tem uma surpresa pra você no seu quarto. - disse Hermione logo depois de Dumbledore ter se despedido e de Catherine e Eliza terem se afastado.

-Ahn! O que é?

-O Snuffles. - respondeu Rony

Ao ouvir isso Harry subiu correndo para ver o padrinho.

-Até que enfim! Achei que não fosse subir nunca! Nossa! Você cresceu! - era verdade ele havia espichado bastante durante o verão e encorpara um pouco também. - Eu estava morrendo de saudades. Foram muito ruins as férias com os trouxas?

 -Você nem imagina o quanto! O Duda está apaixonado e tia Petúnia tentou usar isso para convencê-lo a fazer dieta. Ele está mais gordo que o pai e tia Petúnia fica repetindo, que seu pobre filho até tenta emagrecer, mas coitadinho ele está tão deprimido... Conclusão: passei fome de novo, ou melhor, fiquei a base da comida que me mandavam e eu torcendo pelos Dursley não descobrirem, senão estava ferrado. Sirius, você vai ficar?

-Vou. O quarto é para duas pessoas. Foi uma dificuldade para conseguir. Dumbledore teve que dizer que o excêntrico cão negro só dormia em uma cama senão uivava a noite inteira. Eu tenho cara de um cachorro temperamental? - Harry riu da cara brava do padrinho.  

-Você já conhecia a professora Wyse?

-Conhecia... - o menino observou o rosto do padrinho se anuviar e seus olhos voltaram a ter o aspecto que tinham quando ele saíra de Azkaban, mas isso durou apenas um minuto. Logo depois, o rosto voltou a apresentar um aspecto bem saudável e Harry não tinha dúvidas de que ele melhorara bastante durante o verão. Ele engordara e estava usando vestes novas e os olhos negros já não tinham aquela expressão alucinada. - Você conheceu a afilhada dela?

-Sim e a aparência dela me lembrou alguém. Aquela pele clara e aqueles cabelos vermelhos, sem falar daqueles olhos cor de chocolate me lembraram alguém, mas não sei dizer quem... 

Os dois continuaram a conversar por um bom tempo até que ouviram batidas na porta.

-Harry, tem alguém aí com você? Eu ouvi vozes. - Catherine viera chamá-lo para o jantar e ouvira a voz de Sirius. Na tentativa de provar que estava sozinho ele abriu a porta e deichou-a entrar.- Um animago que legal!- a menina exclamou assim que viu Sirius transformado em um enorme cão negro.

-Não, não é um animago. O que te faz pensar assim?

-Eu te ouço conversando com alguém e quando entro no quarto, que, aliás, é para duas pessoas, vejo um cachorro que parece um sinistro... O que você acha que vou pensar? Harry não precisa mentir tentando explicar. Nós nos conhecemos hoje é normal que você não confie em mim. De qualquer forma não precisa se preocupar minha madrinha não vai ouvir nenhum comentário sobre o assunto. Vou descer quer que eu diga a eles que você vai jantar no quarto?

-Quero.- Harry observou a menina se afastar um pouco atônito. Ele ainda não conseguia dizer se gostava dela ou se ela o irritava -Você acha que devemos nos preocupar?

-Não, acho que se ela disse que não vai contar ela provavelmente não irá. Ela parece confiável.

-Não sei não... Acho esse jeito dela de falar tudo que pensa irritante e perigoso.


	2. Fazendo novas amizades

.

2- Fazendo novas amizades

                A ultima semana das férias estava sendo ótima, Catherine sentia que laços de amizade estavam nascendo entre ela e o trio, mas eles ainda não confiavam nela o suficiente para contar a verdade sobre o animago que estava no quarto do Harry. Ela os ajudava a esconde-lo de sua madrinha e estava cada vez mais curiosa. Naquele momento estava indo chamar Harry para tomar sorvete.

                -Harry, posso entrar?

                -Ele não está - ela ouviu o animago responder.

                -Tudo bem quando ele voltar diga para ele me procurar em meu quarto.

                -Espere, pode entrar.

                -Não, obrigada prefiro esperar em meu quarto.

                -Achei que você quisesse me conhecer. Entra. - ele disse abrindo a porta.

                -Sirius Black! - Catherine exclamou surpresa. - Você melhorou bastante desde que fugiu de Azkaban. Então você é inocente?

                -Sou. - Sirius respondeu espantado com a calma da menina - Por que acredita em mim?

                -Você está aqui com Harry há quase uma semana, se fosse culpado já teria feito algo. Além disso, Harry parece confiar em você e deve ter motivos para isso. Agora me diga como o convenceu de sua inocência?

                Em resposta a essa pergunta ele contou-lhe tudo que se passou no final do terceiro ano de Harry. Catherine ouviu tudo aquilo surpresa e no final exclamou feliz:

                -Sirius, por que confiou em mim? Quer dizer como sabia que eu ia acreditar na sua inocência?

                -Pensei que as conversas que você andou ouvindo atrás da porta iriam depor ao meu favor - ao ouvir isso Cathy ficou vermelha - Além disso, como você disse se eu fosse fazer mal ao Harry já teria feito e se você fosse contar para a Eliza já teria contado. Você a conhece vai ser difícil convencê-la.

                -É, acho melhor não contar. - Nesse momento Harry chegou e se assustou ao ver o padrinho e Catherine conversando.

                -Calma, Harry, o Sirius já me esplicou tudo. Pode confiar em mim! - dizendo isso Catherine deixou-os sozinhos.

                Certos segredos quando compartilhados aproximam as pessoas e não foi diferente com eles. Depois que Sirius contou-lhe sua história ela passou a ser parte do grupo. Eles contaram-lhe coisas que se passaram nos outros anos e alguns dos seus segredos como a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. A cada narrativa Cathy ia ficando mais perturbada, pois aquelas histórias lembravam-na alguns sonhos que ela costumava ter, mas aquele segredo ela não lhes contou.

                No ultimo dia de férias Catherine visitou a loja do senhor Olivaras. Sua varinha quebrara de forma misteriosa no fim de junho. 

                -Senhorita Linton, eu estava me perguntando quando a senhorita iria me visitar. - aquela frase dita pelo misterioso vendedor de varinhas espantou-a.

                -Como o senhor sabia que eu viria?

                -Aquela varinha que você comprou não era totalmente compatível com você. Eu sabia que ela explodiria quando a sua verdadeira varinha fosse fabricada. - a essa frase se seguiu uma série de testes até que finalmente uma varinha emitiu uma série de estrelas. - Curiosíssimo! Essa varinha é de um tipo muito raro! Ela tem essência de unicórnio como a outra, mas também tem uma lágrima de fênix cristalizada. Essas varinhas são raras, porque é muito difícil cristalizar a lágrima de uma fênix. As fênix costumam chorar apenas para usar seus poderes curativos. Somente fênix muito especiais são capazes de se entristecer e mesmo nas raras vezes em que isso ocorre cristalizar a lágrima é dificílimo.

                Cathy saiu de lá extremamente curiosa e foi direto para a Floreio e Borrões e comprou um livro sobre fênix.Ela gostava muito de ler, mas não era exatamente estudiosa. Ela nem chegava perto da Mione, mas aquele gosto pelos livros as aproximava. Elas se tornaram amigas facilmente e se aproximaram muito depois da revelação de Sirius. Hermione adorava os amigos, mas sentia falta de uma companhia feminina. Certos segredos não podem ser compartilhados com meninos.     

                As férias acabaram e o dia 1º de setembro finalmente chegou. Catherine estava ansiosa para conhecer Hogwarts. Ela lera "Hogwarts uma História" antes de completar 11 anos e sempre sonhara em estudar na escola. Ela estava um pouco nervosa com a passagem pela plataforma nove e meia com receio de bater na barreira.

                A viagem no expresso estava sendo calma e divertida. Eles tinham encontrado os gêmeos e Gina, e estavam jogando Snap explosivo. No entanto, no meio da viagem o grupo recebeu uma visita não muito agradável.

                -Oh não! Outra sangue ruim. Essa escola está em decadência. Vocês deviam tomar mais cuidado. Será que aquele velho maluco perdeu totalmente o juízo? Aceitar outra sangue ruim depois de todos os ataques que ocorreram nessas férias! - falou Draco.

                -Acho que quem deveria ser mais cuidadoso é você. Afinal saber coisas que o ministério está tentando abafar pode chamar atenção. As pessoas podem se perguntar como você conseguiu essas informações. - retrucou Cath enraivecida pelo xingamento.

                -Garanto que é mais uma que vai para a Grifinória! A casa dos sangues ruins e dos amantes de trouxas.

                -Pelo menos é melhor que a Sonserina. Casa dos arrogantes e preconceituosos. Você está é com inveja, porque na sua casa não tem meninas tão bonitas. - disseram os gêmeos

                -Quero ver essa coragem toda daqui a um tempo. Não se esqueçam...

                -Não se esqueçam, de quê? - Draco se virou e viu a nova professora de DCAT – O que foi, Malfoy, perdeu a língua? - depois dessa Draco saiu da cabine de mansinho.

                -Viu como a coragem dele acabou rapidinho? Ele é patético! - exclamou Mione.

                O resto da viagem foi calma. Ao chegarem Cathy separou-se dos amigos, pois Hagrid mandou-a ir de canoa. No início ela ficou irritada por ter de se separar de seus amigos e atravessar o lago como uma aluna do primeiro ano, mas depois ao ver a beleza do lago ela foi se animando. A noite estava estrelada e era lua cheia, o lago refletia toda aquela beleza. A felicidade da menina ao ver o castelo pela primeira vez foi enorme. Ela teve certeza de que estava no lugar mais mágico da terra.

                Ao entrarem eles foram recepcionados por uma professora de rosto severo que se apresentou como McGonagall, professora de transfiguração e vice-diretora. Ela disse para eles se prepararem para a cerimônia de seleção. Cathy ficou se perguntando como seria a seleção de Hogwarts, pois em Beauxbatons era um espelho que selecionava. Ela não ficou muito tempo em suspense, pois o zelador chamou-a e levou-a até a sala do diretor.

                Na sala de Dumbledore ela encontrou Harry, Mione e Rony, além do próprio diretor. Lá mandaram-na colocar um velho chapéu:

-Oi, eu sou o chapéu seletor, duvido que encontre um chapéu mais inteligente.

-Então para que casa eu vou?

-Sabe, você é difícil de selecionar. Eu gosto de pessoas como você, pois são desafios. Mas acho que você deve ir mesmo para a Sonserina embora você tenha muito da Corvinal.- então o chapéu disse em voz alta –Sonserina!

Ao ouvir a sentença final ela tirou o chapéu, mas desejou colocá-lo novamente. As caras dos amigos eram de enterro. 

-Não é possível! Deve ter ocorrido algum engano. - Rony foi o primeiro a expressar o que os três estavam sentindo.

-Eu não acredito que vocês vão deixar de serem meus amigos, porque eu estou na Sonserina.

-Não claro que não! Só estamos preocupados. Na Grifinória você já tinha amigos, mas os sonserinos não vão te aceitar. Eles são preconceituosos e você nasceu trouxa. - falou Harry

-Vocês estão sendo preconceituosos também. Ser sonserino não significa ser como o Malfoy.

-Ela tem razão. Mas agora é hora de conversarmos sobre o motivo de vocês estarem aqui. – falou Dumbledore.

-Senhor desculpe interromper, mas o chapéu sumiu! – exclamou Mione. 

-Calma ele agora deve estar selecionando os alunos do primeiro ano. Bom, eu os chamei aqui para conversar sobre os finais de semana em Hogsmeade. Infelizmente vocês não poderão aproveita-los integralmente. Vocês deverão passar pelo menos parte desses fins de semana treinando animagia e DCAT. 

-Animagia!? Por quê? 

-No caso de uma invasão ou de Harry ter de enfrentar Voldemort, ele fugiria mais facilmente se fosse um animago. Vocês vão treinar também para ajudá-lo, mas não devem comentar isso com ninguém. Agora podem ir.

Eles foram até o salão principal, onde Dumbledore apresentou-a como uma nova aluna transferida de Beauxbatons. Enquanto isso ela admirava o teto do salão maravilhada. Cathy teve que colocar o chapéu novamente apenas para formalizar a seleção:

-Tem certeza de que me colocou na casa certa?

-Absoluta nunca me engano. Sonserina!- ele falou essa última palavra alto e ela tirou o chapéu novamente e foi até a mesa da sua casa.

Lá a maioria dos olhares que recebeu foram hostis. Ela ouviu inclusive ouviu alguns comentários de alunos indignados:

-Essa escola vai de mal a pior! Agora nem a Sonserina está livre de sangues ruins.

-É mesmo o velho Slytherin deve estar se revirando no túmulo.

-Só para informá-las eu não posso nem mesmo ser classificada como nascida trouxa. Sabe, eu sou adotada então não sei se meus pais biológicos eram bruxos ou não. Mas isso não importa, porque vocês são tolas ao discriminar os alunos nascidos trouxas, afinal que eu saiba a melhor aluna de Hogwarts é uma sangue ruim com muito orgulho. Enquanto isso existem bruxos como Crabbe e Goyle, eles são puros sangues, mas tem cérebros de toupeira pura.- Cath enraivecida não conseguiu não se intrometer na conversa.


	3. Amizade surpreendente

  3- Amizade surpreendente

 No dia seguinte, na mesa do café da manhã eles receberam o horário. Cathy ficou feliz ao ver que teria uma aula com os grifinórios naquele dia. Seriam dois tempos de poções no final do dia.

Os sonserinos deram-lhe uma recepção bem ao estilo deles. Eles a deixavam pra trás sempre que conseguiam e ela por não conhecer o castelo se atrasava. Isso aconteceu na aula de Poções. Ela chegou com Snape já na sala:

-Onde você estava? Acha que vou protegê-la só porque está na casa que eu represento? Ou acha que ser amiguinha do Potter te dá alguma vantagem? Eu devia te dar uma detenção, chegar cinco minutos atrasada em uma aula é um desrespeito ao professor. - a turma estava espantada Snape humilhando uma sonserina não era normal...

-Bem, proteger os sonserinos ele protege - cochichou Rony

-Falou alguma coisa Weasley?

-Eu professor não falei nada.

-Não minta para mim, Weasley. Menos cinco pontos para grifinória pela mentira. - os grifinórios lançaram-lhe olhares assassinos.   

-Professor, desculpe-me. - ela falou olhando para o chão - O problema é que eu não conheço o castelo e os meus simpáticos colegas de casa fazem questão de deixar-me pra trás.

-Bom, então dessa vez passa. Para resolver esse problema você Malfoy vai ensiná-la a andar pelo castelo. Afinal essa é uma das suas funções de monitor. Se eu ouvir que ela andou chegando atrasada novamente vou tirar pontos da Sonserina. Agora Linton você vai fazer dupla com o Malfoy. - a turma toda ficou ainda mais espantada.Snape ameaçando Malfoy?

-Não acredito que vou ter que te aturar até você aprender a andar pelo castelo!

-Eu também não estou feliz com isso, Malfoy. Ter que andar pelo castelo com um garoto arrogante e preconceituoso. Agora no seu caso acho que você vai acabar sentindo a minha falta depois.

-Eu sentir falta de uma sangue ruim? Você deve estar brincando!

-Tive uma idéia que tal fazermos uma aposta?  Eu aposto que consigo te provar que um sangue puro não é melhor que alguém que nasceu trouxa.

-Está bem, eu aposto que você vai descobrir no final que eu sou muito mais que um garoto mimado.

-Apostado!

A semana transcorreu normalmente. Cath estava realmente se surpreendendo com Draco. A menina descobriu que havia uma pessoa por trás daquela máscara de arrogância. Não que Draco fosse um menino bonzinho que se fingia de mau por causa do pai. Não era nada disso ele era arrogante, mimado e preconceituoso. Mas era mais do que isso ele era divertido, engraçado e lá no fundo um garoto legal. No sábado ela pediu para ele levá-la ao campo de quadribol

-Acho que você está abusando. Por que eu te levaria até lá para se encontrar com o Potter?

-Eu não estou indo me encontrar só com o Harry, Draco. Você vai me levar até lá, porque quer me provar que pode ser uma pessoa agradável. Por favor!

-Está bem, mas depois vamos fazer algo juntos no Lago.

-Claro, vai ser divertido!

Catherine queria ir até o campo para se encontrar com o trio e irem visitar Hagrid. Eles tiveram uma manhã muito agradável tanto que nenhum deles percebeu o tempo passar, quando viram já estava na hora do almoço.

-Ah meu Deus, o Draco! Ele deve estar uma fera comigo. Eu prometi a ele que iríamos passar um tempo no lago depois, mas nem vi o tempo passar.

-Não acredito que você está preocupada, porque deu um bolo no Malfoy! Já esqueceste do que ele te chamou quando se conheceram.

-Está com ciúmes Harry? - brincou Hermione

-Eu com ciúmes dela! Claro que não.

-Então é melhor parar de implicar com o Draco. Eu sou bem grandinha para saber escolher meus amigos sozinha. - ela replicou chateada - Mione, você sabe onde é a cozinha?

Assim Catherine descobriu como entrar na cozinha para conseguir o que precisava para um piquenique. Para sua surpresa quando foi até o lago para chamar Draco ele ainda estava lá.

-Até que enfim. Achei que fosse me dar um bolo completo. Só que agora já não adianta nada, porque temos que ir almoçar.

-Desculpe perdi a hora. No entanto, tive uma idéia para aproveitarmos esse dia ensolarado. Afinal estamos no outono ninguém sabe quando vamos ter outro dia assim. Que tal fazermos um piquenique? Podemos pegar a comida com os elfos domésticos na cozinha.

-Eu ir até a cozinha e me misturar com elfos domésticos! Você pirou?

-Draco deixe de bobeira. Esse seu preconceito é ridículo, não acredito que vai deixar de aproveitar esse dia lindo aqui no lago comigo por causa de um elfo?! - o dia estava realmente lindo. O céu estava azul e parecia que toda a paisagem brilhava. No entanto, ambos sabiam que logo os dias ficariam chuvosos e as folhas das árvores começariam a cair - Lembra do que eu disse sobre a diferença entre um amigo de verdade e um amigo por interesse? - ele fez um sim com a cabeça - Então, é a mesma coisa às vezes é mais vantajoso vencer o orgulho e ser simpático com os subordinados. Onde está seu espírito sonserino, que faz qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos? Você vai ver que os elfos são até inteligentes. Essa escravidão a que são submetidos é absurda.  Tudo bem que alguns até gostam, mas a forma como são tratados violam os direitos humanos.

-Cathy, os elfos não são humanos. 

-Eu sei, mas os direitos humanos foram instituídos pelos trouxas e para eles os únicos seres que pensam são os humanos. Assim podemos interpretar esse código como os direitos dos seres racionais - eles chegaram rapidamente à cozinha onde os elfos domésticos os receberam bem com exceção de um.

-O que o pequeno Malfoy está fazendo aqui?

-Calma você deve ser o Dobby, não é? Eu sou amiga do Harry, ele me disse para procurá-lo. Eu e o Draco queríamos fazer um piquenique no lago. Eu sei que você tem motivos para não gostar dele, mas eu estou tentando mostrá-lo que esse preconceito dele é idiota. Você é tão inteligente, Harry me contou o que fez para que ele não viesse a Hogwarts no segundo ano e como você o ajudou em uma tarefa no ano passado. - eles saíram de lá com uma cesta cheia de comida além de pratos e talheres - Viu como ser simpático vale a pena? Se você tivesse brigado com ele, teríamos ganhado comida estragada.

-É você tem razão. Sabe você é a sonserina perfeita, para você os fins realmente justificam os meios. - ele falou com uma expressão de quem ainda não estava convencido de que tinha valido a pena dizer aquilo.

O dia continuou agradável assim como todo o fim de semana. No entanto, no domingo à noite, Catherine não dormiu nada bem.

-Meu prazer ao ver a carcaça desse traidor é inefável! Logo o seu amiguinho Snape vai seguí-lo e estou apenas dando à ele a corda para que se enforque. Isso acontecerá logo, logo.  Eu encontrei uma forma de conseguí-la e de me livrar deste traidor. Vou atacar meninas em Hogwarts, meninas do ano dela e Snape deve participar. Eu sou um gênio, não sou, Nagini?

Nesse momento duas pessoas acordaram em Hogwarts. Cathy acordou assustada ela acabara de ver Voldemort conversando com uma cobra, ela só não sabia como entendera a conversa já que não era ofidioglota. Ela desceu as escadas, mas não encontrou o salão comunal da Sonserina vazio como pensara. Ela se escondeu para tentar descobrir o que aquele bando de alunos estava fazendo acordados naquela hora. Para sua surpresa Draco estava entre eles, o grupo vinha silencioso como quem tinha acabado de fazer algo muito errado. Ela resolveu voltar para o quarto e tentar dormir, afinal poderia ser desagradável se eles a vissem. Ela ouviu as meninas se deitarem e ainda tentou dormir novamente, mas acabou desistindo. Voltou para a sala comunal, que agora estava realmente vazia.

-O que você está fazendo acordada? – Draco falou. Cath já estava sentada em uma das poltronas olhando para o nada e pensando - O que houve você está com cara de quem não pregou o olho?

-Não houve nada. Eu só estou sem sono, e você?

-Você não confia em mim? Por que você não me fala a verdade? Achei que estávamos nos tornando amigos?

-E você, Draco, confia em mim? Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Não é falta de confiança, só que não quero falar sobre isso. Eu queria ficar sozinha, tudo bem? 

-Eu... Eu acabei de acordar. Mas Cathy, se você confiasse em mim não teria mentido. 

-Você também está mentindo. Draco nossa aposta acabou e então o que vamos fazer?

-Se tivéssemos nos tornado amigos você confiaria em mim.- ao dizer isso ele deixou-a sozinha 

No dia seguinte, Cathy foi correndo procurar Harry. Ela precisava saber se ele também tivera um pesadelo naquela noite. Sua ansiedade era tanta que ela se traiu:

-Harry, você dormiu bem essa noite? Teve algum pesadelo?

-Tive como você sabe?

-A sua cara está péssima e com olheiras. Está na cara que você não dormiu bem essa noite.

-Você viu as olheiras do Harry de longe!? Elas nem estão tão fortes assim. Você também não está com uma cara muito boa. O que houve? - falou Rony

-O que você sonhou Harry?

Para seu pavor Cathy o ouviu narrar o mesmo sonho que ela tivera durante a noite.

-Você não sabe do pior! Eu fui avisar o Dumbledore do perigo que o Snape está correndo, mas ele já partiu para a missão.

-Você acha isso o pior!? Você pirou? Vamos nos livrar do Snape!

-Rony! 

-Calma, Mione, deixa de ser boba eu estava brincando.

Uma semana se passou e eles não tinham notícias do desagradável professor de poções, mas nem Cathy nem Harry tiveram pesadelos e nenhum ataque contra meninas tinha ocorrido. Era aula de poções e o grupo estava novamente conversando:

-Essa amiga da sua madrinha é muito melhor que o Snape dá até para desejar que ele não volte nunca. Olha como os sonserinos estão muito mais agradáveis sem o morcegão para protegê-los e a grifinória está muito melhor no campeonato.   

-Rony! Não se esqueça que eu também sou da Sonserina. Sabe, eu estou até sentindo falta daquele mau humor constante. Pelo menos com ele os meninos não ficavam babando e ajudavam em algo.Você só gosta dela porque ela é bonita.

-Você está louca!? Sentir falta do nojento e você sabe, que na Sonserina você é uma exceção. Ainda acho que te colocaram na casa errada.

-É, Rony, talvez você esteja certo. - antes de responder Cathy percebera que Draco a estava observando. Ela sentia a falta dele, mas daquela vez o famoso orgulho sonserino foi mais forte.

No entanto, Draco, ao ouvir aquilo se lembrou de que os fins justificavam os meios. Ele estava sentindo muita falta dela e embora achasse que ela errara ao terminar a amizade deles tão abruptamente ele tinha que reconhecer que não devia tê-la pressionado.

-Cathy, eu preciso falar com você. - a aula havia terminado e ele havia resolvido vencer o orgulho

-O que foi, Malfoy? - ela falou parecendo exasperada

-Não precisa falar assim. Eu só queria pedir desculpas por ter te pressionado naquela noite - ele falou um pouco chateado pelo tom dela.

-Quem diria um Malfoy pedindo desculpas para uma sangue ruim! - ela iria humilhá-lo, mas ao olhar a cara magoada dele seu orgulho desabou. - Desculpe!Eu não devia ter dito isso!Desculpe por aquela noite eu também não fui muito legal.

Naquele fim de semana o time de quadribol da Sonserina tinha resolvido começar a treinar. Eles precisavam fazer testes para artilheiros e para batedor, pois os antigos haviam se formado. Catherine resolveu participar dos testes, embora não houvesse vaga para a posição em que ela costumava jogar. Em Beauxbatons ela jogava como apanhadora desde o seu terceiro ano, mas ela sempre teve vontade de jogar como artilheira.

No campo, os testes foram muito competitivos e Cathy estava desanimada, pois ela sabia que os sonserinos só a deixariam entrar se ela fosse muito bem e ela não fora. Ela ficou até mais tarde assistindo Draco treinar.

-Quer jogar um pouquinho?

-Como assim?

-Você poderia treinar comigo. Vamos ver quem pega o pomo mais rápido. - ela resolveu aceitar seria uma ótima forma de esquecer seu fracasso.

Não demorou muito e ela avistou o pomo ele estava bem lá embaixo e para pegá-lo seria necessário um mergulho rápido. Os dois mergulharam, Draco assistira o movimento dela e resolvera segui-la. Ela estava usando sua firebolt e foi mais rápida. O resto do time e algumas pessoas que fizeram o teste e ainda estavam por ali assistiram impressionados. 

O time ficou para conversar sobre os testes e Cathy resolveu visitar Hagrid. Ela acabou ficando um bom tempo lá e quando saiu o time já devia estar no castelo. Foi então que ela ouviu um grito vindo do lago. Ela tinha acabado de deixar a cabana de Hagrid e estava voltando para o castelo. Ela saiu correndo na direção de onde viera o grito, mas lá só viu algo que a encheu de pavor. Ela viu a imagem de um crânio colossal verde e com uma cobra saindo pela boca como uma língua projetada no lago.


	4. Medidas de segurança e Sentimentos confl...

4-Medidas de segurança e sentimentos conflituosos

                Catherine não sabia como se mantivera em pé depois daquela horrível visão. Embora ela nunca houvesse visto aquilo conseguira reconhecer a marca negra, pois já havia visto fotos. Ela agira como um robô, em estado de choque chamou sua madrinha que a levou a sala de Dumbledore. Agora ela estava se esforçando para ouvir o que o diretor dizia e respondê-lo.  

                -Eu ouvi um grito percebi que vinha do lago então fui até lá e vi o que vi.

                -A voz que você ouviu, você saberia dizer se era de uma menina?

                -O senhor está pensando no pesadelo?- logo depois de dizer isso ela percebeu que devia ter ficado calada

                -Como você sabe do pesadelo?

                -Harry me contou.- ela encarou os olhos do diretor e sentiu que ele sabia da verdade. Mas ele não poderia saber, poderia?

                -Sim tem a ver com o que Harry contou. Eu estava pensando o que Voldemort quis dizer com aquilo.

                -Foi uma menina a voz não deixou dúvidas. Diretor, eu estava pensando o que aconteceu com ela, quando eu cheguei lá vi apenas a marca.

                -A única coisa que posso dizer é que pode haver novos ataques. Quanto, ao que aconteceu com a menina você vai saber na hora do jantar, quando nós soubermos quem é ela.

                Quando ela saiu da sala do diretor a escola inteira já sabia do acontecido. Estavam todos curiosos para saber quem era a garota e o que acontecera com ela. Quando finalmente chegou a hora do jantar Cathy já não agüentava mais tanta pergunta. 

                -Da maneira como os boatos se espalham rapidamente aqui em Hogwarts, eu não tenho dúvidas de que todos vocês já sabem o que aconteceu essa tarde. Mas como as fofocas sempre aumentam um pouco as coisas, vou dizer exatamente o que houve essa tarde. Hoje a aluna Nely Dean do quinto ano da Lufa-lufa foi raptada por Voldemort. Muitos de vocês sabem dos vários ataques a trouxas que ocorreram neste verão. Para a maior segurança de vocês várias medidas semelhantes às tomadas há três anos serão implantadas. O diretor de cada casa vai buscar os alunos junto de seus ajudantes pela manhã e levá-los de volta depois do jantar e ninguém terá permissão para sair depois disso. Evitem andar pelo castelo sozinhos. Os jogos de quadribol não serão cancelados por enquanto, mas os treinos serão vistoriados por um professor. O clube de duelos será reaberto para que vocês aprendam a se defender.

                No final do mês nenhum outro ataque havia ocorrido e a primeira visita a Hogsmeade foi marcada. Nesse meio tempo os resultados dos testes para novos integrantes dos times das casas já tinha saído. Cathy fora conferir a lista, apenas por conferir, e quase não acreditou quando viu que tinha sido escalada como apanhadora. Foi correndo contar para os amigos.

                -Vocês não vão acreditar! Eu estou tão feliz, porque os jogos não foram cancelados. 

                -UAU!Por que essa felicidade toda? - perguntou Hermione

                -Eu fui escolhida como apanhadora da Sonserina! Não é demais?

                -Você vai aceitar?

                -Como assim, Harry? Claro que vou!

                -Eu não acredito! Você vai estar competindo comigo. Eu sou o apanhador da Grifinória, esqueceu?

                -Não, não esqueci, mas ainda não entendi qual o problema. Quer dizer, nós prometemos não deixar que o fato de estarmos em casas diferentes atrapalhar a nossa amizade. Se eu não posso jogar pela Sonserina você também não pode jogar pela Grifinória. - dizendo isso ela saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção a biblioteca.

                -Ela tem razão - disse Mione e seguiu-a

                -Mulheres! Vai entender? - antes de Rony terminar o que ia dizer Harry já saíra correndo atrás delas e ele foi atrás.

                -Cathy me desculpe! Você tem razão eu é que estava sendo idiota. Claro que você tem tanto direito de integrar o time da Sonserina tanto quanto eu e o Rony temos de integrarmos o da Grifinória. - Rony fora escolhido para ser o novo goleiro.

                -Mas e o seboso do Malfoy?

                -Que tem o Draco, Rony?

                -É que ele era o apanhador.

                -Ele agora mudou de posição, mas eu não posso contar pra qual. Não devia nem ter falado que ia ser apanhadora, mas estava tão feliz que não me contive. 

                O fim de semana em Hogsmeade não demorou a chegar. O sábado era um dia chuvoso típico do outono. As árvores de Hogwarts estavam começando a perder as folhas e aquele já não parecia o mesmo setembro, que começara com belos dias ensolarados. Catherine olhava o dia pela janela sentindo saudades daquele primeiro fim de semana. Ela e Draco tinham brigado novamente:

                -Com quem você vai passar o fim de semana?

                -Vou dividir como sempre. Por quê?

                -Eu queria te mostrar Hogsmeade. Você podia passar esse fim de semana comigo?

                -Você não está pensando que essa é a primeira vez que vou ao povoado, está? - Dumbledore os avisara que os treinos de animagia começariam no sábado, então ela não poderia passar o fim de semana com Draco.

                -Bom, você nasceu trouxa e estudava em Beauxbatons.

                -A minha Madrinha é bruxa, esqueceu? Eu soube que era bruxa muito antes dos onze anos. Eu visitava Hogsmeade com freqüência e sonhava em vir para Hogwarts.Você não imagina a decepção que senti quando não recebi a carta.

                -Você está me enrolando. Por que não pode passar o fim de semana comigo?

                -Não é que eu não possa, mas eu queria ficar um pouco com meus outros amigos. Não é justo que eu fique o fim de semana só com você. Além do mais eu já combinei com eles de passar o sábado com eles.

                -Claro!Por que você passaria o sábado comigo quando pode passá-lo com o famoso Potter. Passe logo o fim de semana todo com os seus amigos perfeitos da Grifinória.

                Ela ficou chateada, mas não podia fazer nada. Agora estava olhando pela janela com o pensamento distante enquanto esperava os amigos.

                -Chateada com alguma coisa?

                -Nossa Mione, você me assustou.

                -Desculpe! Mas não fuja do assunto, o que houve?

                -Eu e o Draco brigamos, só isso.

                -Você gosta mesmo dele, né?

                -Você nem imagina o quanto!

                -Cathy, o que você sente pelo Harry?

                -Eu gosto muito dele. Não sei se é só amizade. Você deve estar me achando horrível, né? Quero dizer não é certo uma garota gostar de dois garotos ao mesmo tempo. Mione você gosta do Harry?

                -Eu não posso te recriminar, porque eu também me sinto dividida entre o Harry e o Rony. - nesse momento a conversa foi interrompida pela chegada dos meninos. 


	5. Animagia e Proteção

5-Animagia e Proteção

                Os amigos se juntaram aos outros alunos que iam escoltados para Hogsmeade. Muitos alunos que tinham permissão para ir não iriam, porque seus pais retiraram a autorização apavorados com a possibilidade de outro ataque. Na verdade, embora muitos alunos não se sentissem seguros nem mesmo dentro do castelo, a situação fora da escola era muito pior, por isso muitos pais consideravam loucura uma visita ao povoado. Para o quarteto era muito ruim que o grupo fosse tão pequeno, pois em um grupo grande seria mais fácil fazer o que era necessário.

                Eles precisavam fingir que iam visitar o povoado, mas se afastar do grupo e entrar pelo salgueiro lutador.Aquela tarefa foi dificultada por Filch, que tinha uma implicância especial com Harry, pois ainda não conseguira entender, que o garoto não tivera nada a ver com a petrificação de sua gata há três anos e por Draco que não tirava os olhos de Catherine. Assim eles tiveram que utilizar o plano B. Eles foram até Hogsmeade para utilizar a passagem da Dedos de mel. O problema era que essa passagem era muito grande e saía no corredor do terceiro andar, portanto eles chegariam atrasados e correriam o risco de serem vistos por um dos alunos que ficara.

                No entanto eles não tinham outra opção. Cathy se espantou de Harry não ter sido pego quando utilizava a passagem há dois anos. Mione acrescentou, que era perigoso, pois os donos poderiam entrar no depósito bem na hora. Apesar do medo das garotas, eles conseguiram chegar em segurança ao túnel. Eles tiveram que acender as luzes das varinhas, pois estava muito escuro. Depois de um tempo, que os pareceu uma eternidade pelo medo de se depararem com um aluno quando saíssem da passagem, eles chegaram a escola. Para alivio deles o terceiro andar estava vazio. Os quatro já estavam na porta indo para a segurança do jardim quando:

                -Eu achei que vocês tivessem ido para Hogsmeade.-era Neville que podia jurar que havia visto o grupo deixar o castelo.

                -Não, você deve ter confundido. Estamos falando de Harry Potter quem o permitiria sair com Voldemort solto por aí.-Cathy tentou explicar e o menino ficou tão assustado com a menção do nome que não teve coragem de questionar.

                -Não sabia que você tinha coragem de pronunciar o nome.-disse Harry, espantado, pois eram poucas as pessoas que chamavam o Lord das Trevas pelo nome. Ela era a única pessoa de sua idade, além dele mesmo, que o fazia, pois até Rony e Mione tinham medo.

                -Minha madrinha me ensinou a ter, ela é discípula de Dumbledore e acredita que o medo de dizer o nome só aumenta o medo da coisa em si. Acho que o fato de ter nascido trouxa ajudou, afinal meus pais não viveram isso e não me passaram esse medo.-Catherine esclareceu.

                -O que vocês estavam fazendo aí na porta? Não iam sair, iam? Quer dizer os alunos estão proibidos de sair do castelo sozinhos.-questionou Neville que se recuperara um pouco

                -Não, não vamos sair não. Imagina se eu como monitora vou desobedecer a uma medida tão importante para nossa segurança.-replicou Mione que se tornara monitora da Grifinória.

                -Bom...É que parecia que vocês iam sair.-Neville se justificou

                -Parecia errado.Eu e os meninos nos encontramos aqui para irmos estudar na biblioteca.-Catherine replicou.- Vamos gente!-eles olharam-na aparvalhados, mas depois entenderam o jogo e começaram a tomar o caminho da biblioteca. Assim que estavam fora de vista Harry abriu o mapa do Maroto para ver se o caminho estava livre e para sorte deles estava. 

                Daquela vez eles chegaram ao salgueiro sem problemas. A passagem até a casa dos gritos pareceu a eles ainda pior do que a da Dedos de Mel. O trio percebeu até alguns detalhes que as circunstâncias há dois anos os impediram de perceber.No entanto o susto deles foi maior ao chegarem. Da outra vez eles não tiveram total consciência do quanto a casa estava destruída e sombria. Catherine que foi a última a chegar e era a única, que nunca havia visto o interior da casa, ficou surpresa com Sirius estar morando naquele lugar tão desolado. Os raios da luz do Sol pareciam entrar na casa mais fracos, o que não era nenhuma surpresa considerando o quão cinzento estava o dia. Mas mesmo a pouca iluminação que havia só contribuía para tornar tudo mais triste, pois mostravam a desordem e a destruição.      

                  -Achei, que vocês fossem me dar um bolo!-o padrinho de Harry surgiu assustando o grupo.

                -Ah!Sirius que susto! Desculpe-nos, é que tivemos alguns probleminhas.-Mione explicou.

                -É que a coisa do Malfoy não parava de olhar para Cathy, então não conseguimos nos separar do grupo e tivemos que ir até Hogsmeade e voltar.

                -Não foi só por causa do Draco, não! O Filch também ficou marcando em cima.

                -Nós sabemos Cathy o Harry está é com ciúmes.- implicou Rony

                -Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês?- Sirius perguntou parecendo receoso

                -Não, claro que não. Nós somos apenas amigos.-os dois se apressaram em responder enrubescendo loucamente.

                -Só pela cara de vocês dá pra ver que estão mentindo! Quando vocês vão admitir que estão apaixonados?

                -Talvez Rony eles não admitam, porque não tem certeza do que sentem. Quem é você Ronald Weasley para falar sobre relacionamentos amorosos?-Mione falou irritada.

                -Calma não precisa se irritar senhorita sabe tudo Granger!

                -Vocês querem parar de brigar! Já perdemos tempo demais no atraso de vocês. Bom à parte de animagia vai começar amanhã.-Sirius começou a falar tentando evitar uma briga.

                -Eu achei que só fossemos estudar hoje!

                -Algum problema Cathy?-Sirius perguntou.

                -Não, nenhum.- ela respondeu lembrando-se de que havia brigado novamente com Malfoy e não passaria o dia seguinte com ele de qualquer jeito.

                -Ótimo! Hoje vamos começar fazendo uma poção.-ele sorriu ao ver a cara de Rony e de Harry.- Garotos eu disse que vamos fazer uma poção e não que vou chamar o Snape.

                -Desculpe, Sirius, é que graças a ele odeio essa matéria.

                -Se bem que agora com a professora substituta as aulas estão muito mais agradáveis!-comentou Rony.

                -Pela cara das meninas essa professora substituta deve ser muito gostosa!

                -Sirius!-exclamou Mione com uma expressão inconformada.-Você deveria dar o exemplo e ensina-los que há coisas muito mais importantes em uma mulher do que a beleza, e ela nem é tão bonita assim.

                -Ih, Mione ele devia ser o maior galinha na época de Hogwarts!-zoou Cathy.

                -Como você sabe?

                -Deduzi pelo que você me contou sobre a escola. Por que? Tem alguma outra forma que eu teria para saber? –Catherine perguntou curiosa.

                -Não, claro que não tinha outro jeito de você saber! Dumbledore conseguiu quatro caldeirões e os ingredientes para nós. Depois de misturar todos os ingredientes vocês vão fazer um feitiço que vou ensina-los e misturar fios de cabelos de vocês essa poção serve para descobrirmos quais são os elementos de vocês, mas essa segunda parte será só amanhã.Hoje vamos deixar a poção apenas semipronta.

                Eles começaram a trabalhar seguindo as instruções de Sirius. Não era uma poção muito complicada, mas eles sabiam que aquela era a primeira etapa da difícil jornada para se tornarem animagos. Hermione evidentemente foi a primeira a acertar o ponto, mas não demorou muito para os outros terminarem também.

                -Agora que vocês terminaram vamos para a parte mais perigosa da aula. Cathy, você não estava aqui ano passado e não estudou as maldições imperdoáveis.

                -Não tem problema, Sirius. Sabe você ser afilhada da professora de uma de suas matérias preferidas te da a chance de aprender muita coisa, que não se ensina em sala de aula.

                -Ótimo!Isso facilita muito, pois vamos perder menos tempo. Hoje eu vou ensinar vocês a se protegerem dessas maldições. Bom eu não sei se você sabe Catherine, mas para vencer a maldição Imperius é preciso ter força de caráter. Aquele farsante do Crouch Junior testou-a nos meninos então sabemos que Harry resiste a ela, mas Rony e Mione ainda não conseguem. Agora vamos ver você!-dizendo isso ele pegou a varinha e murmurou.-Imperio!

                Uma sensação de vazio a invadiu. Por um momento ela se sentiu completamente em paz. Sua mente estava completamente vazia. Perto daquela sensação nenhuma meditação chegava nem perto de seu objetivo. Ela só não pensou isso, porque não conseguia ter pensamento algum. Foi então que ele fez a primeira tentativa de comandá-la:

                -Pule como se estivesse brincando de amarelinhas.-Cathy ficou em dúvida. Achou aquilo divertido, mas um pouco bobo. Pular como se estivesse brincando de algo de que não brincava há muito tempo até seria legal se as vestes de Hogwarts não fossem tão inapropriadas. Ela ficou um tempo nesse impasse, mas suas pernas pareceram ganhar vida própria. Como a cabeça ainda não havia decidido as pernas pularam sem ser de um pé só, mas no meio pareceram mudar de idéia e ela acabou levando um tombo. Nenhum deles chegou, a saber, o que viria depois, porque Sirius retirou o feitiço. Mione fez um feitiço para cuidar do joelho ralado de Catherine. Eles tentaram novamente até ela resistir.

                -Não foi uma grande surpresa. Você parece ser uma sonserina típica e uma pessoa ambiciosa normalmente tem grande força de vontade.-ele disse isso em um tom divertido.

                -Suponho que isso me torne uma pessoa terrível, não é mesmo Sirius? Foi por isso que pareceu receoso com a possibilidade de estar rolando alguma coisa entre eu e o Harry. Afinal você não quer seu querido afilhado envolvido com uma nojenta sonserina. Essa é a tradição quem sou eu para achar que só porque entrei atrasada posso muda-la.-ela falou com um tom amargo na voz. A expressão dele que até então parecia alegre se transformou em magoada. 

                -Nós te achamos uma sonserina diferente, Cathy. Nada...-Rony não completou a frase, pois recebeu um olhar assassino da menina.

                -Ninguém disse nada para te discriminar. Você é que se autodiscrimina, Cathy. A ambição não é algo necessariamente ruim. Tudo depende do que você ambiciona, nunca se esqueçam disso. Até amanhã!

                -Sirius, eu sinto muito! Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, fui injusta.-desculpou-se se sentindo envergonhada.

                -Tudo bem! Você deve ter tido seus motivos.- eles abandonaram a sala e se dirigiram ao castelo e ela foi extremamente calada. Chegando lá ela simplesmente se separou deles e foi em direção à Sonserina.

                No dia seguinte, eles se reencontraram para ir encontrar Sirius e terminar a poção. O clima entre eles continuava um pouco pesado. Eles procuravam medir as palavras ao se dirigir a Cathy, pois temiam que ela explodisse novamente. Aquela situação a incomodava:

                -Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo, não. Vocês podem ser naturais. Eu sei que ontem eu fui ridícula, me desculpem. Isso não vai acontecer de novo. Acho que eu ainda não tinha entendido, que para vocês a minha casa não importava, pois somos amigos.-nenhum deles conseguiu responder nada. Eles foram até a casa dos gritos em silêncio. Dessa vez por sorte eles não tiveram tantos contratempos e conseguiram chegar lá facilmente.

                -Estava me perguntando se vocês se atrasariam novamente.Fico feliz por isso não ter acontecido.

                -Sirius, você nos assustou de novo!-exclamou Mione.  

                Eles terminaram a poção adicionando primeiro seus fios de cabelo e depois o feitiço ensinado por Sirius. O feitiço, que servia para mostrar um pouco da essência mágica do buxo, não era muito complicado era necessário apenas falar magus almins e mexer a varinha de acordo com a vontade.Cerca de meia hora depois a poção espumou e símbolos se formaram no caldeirão. Sirius examinou os símbolos e explicou, que o de Mione significava que ela se transformaria em uma ave e o de Rony simbolizava um animal terrestre. No entanto ele levou um susto quando foi examinar o de Harry e o de Cathy. Em cada um desses caldeirões dois símbolos brilhavam. No de Harry o da terra e o do ar e no de Cathy o da terra e um que Sirius não sabia o que significava.

                -Parece a junção de dois símbolos.

                -Como você sabe, Mione?

                -Ela é a senhorita sabe-tudo. Esqueceu? Calma Mione eu estou só brincando!-Rony acrescentou ao perceber o olhar da menina.

                -Se você fizesse estudo das runas antigas saberia.-Cathy não pode deixar de pensar que também fazia essa matéria e não sabia.-Os símbolos de Harry também não são totalmente normais o da terra parece estar sobreposto ao da coragem e o do ar ao da esperança. Esse segundo símbolo parece uma mistura do da sabedoria e da pureza e o da terra parece estar por cima do da cura.-Hermione explicou

-Ela está certa, mas eu não sei dizer o que isso significa. Acho que no caso da Cathy foi apenas um erro, que fez com que a poção demonstrasse traços profundos da personalidade dela. O problema é o Harry.

-Você quer dizer que não posso me transformar?-Harry perguntou aflito.

-Não. A poção não influência em nada. Ela serve apenas para facilitar o processo. Quero dizer apenas que para você será mais difícil, pois teremos que trabalhar com as duas possibilidades. Agora me sigam vou lhes mostra como entrar aqui vindo de Hogsmeade. Acho melhor vocês irem. No programa inicial eu tinha pensado em começar a ensinar animagia hoje, mas acho melhor verificar esse negócio da poção primeiro.- Sirius mostrou a passagem secreta que os marotos haviam construído para passearem pelo povoado. Consistia apenas em girar a maçaneta da porta e dizer a mesma frase que abria o mapa do Maroto, assim a parede ao lado desaparecia. Para fechar era só fazer a mesma coisa dessa vez murmurando a frase que limpa o mapa.

-Vocês vão passear pelo povoado?

-Claro. Por que a pergunta? 

-Bem se vê Cathy, que você ainda não conhece a Mione direito. Aposto que ela quer ir para biblioteca pesquisar sobre a alteração nas poções.-Rony provocou.

-Se você não sabe se tornar um animago é muito complicado e perigoso, por isso o ministério acompanha as tentativas e muitas delas não terminam bem. Eu quero apenas me certificar de que Harry e Cathy não terão problemas e descobrir o que as alterações significavam.-Hermione se justificou.

-Mas você não acha que se houvesse algum problema o Sirius teria ficado preocupado? Além disso ele disse que ia verificar.

-Acho, mas quero confirmar assim mesmo. Vocês podem ficar aqui eu vou voltar para Hogwarts.

-Eu vou com você.-disseram Harry e Cathy ao mesmo tempo.-E você Rony não vem?

-Vou, né? Como se eu tivesse outra opção!

-Ninguém está te obrigando a ir.-disse Mione com a expressão exaltada.

-Ah! Claro e eu vou ficar vagando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade solitário! Vai ser tão divertido!- Rony ironizou.

Eles passaram o resto do dia na biblioteca, mas não acharam nada relacionado ao que estavam procurando. Na segunda-feira eles tiveram uma surpresa, que os grifinórios não gostaram nada, mas os sonserinos adoraram.

-Mal posso esperar pela roupa que ela vai usar hoje.-comentou Rony com Harry e recebendo olhares irritados das meninas.

-Essa atitude de vocês é realmente ridícula!-exclamou Mione e ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida.

-Que atitude deles é ridícula senhorita Granger?

-Nada não professor.-respondeu Rony apressadamente sem esconder na expressão sua decepção por Snape ter voltado.

-Senhor Weasley eu perguntei a senhorita Granger. Que tal permitir que ela responda? Vocês não reclamam sempre, que eu não a deixo responder!-Snape retrucou.

-Rony falou a verdade não era nada importante e não dizia respeito à aula.-falou Mione tentando evitar problemas com o professor.

 -Menos dez pontos da grifinória por conversa, que vocês mesmo assumem não dizer respeito à aula.-todos os grifinórios lançaram olhares de ódio ao professor. Afinal era uma injustiça a aula nem havia começado ainda. O resto da aula transcorreu como o habitual em se tratando de uma aula de Snape. O que significava que a Grifinória perdeu muitos pontos e a Sonserina ganhou muitos. Catherine foi obrigada a fazer dupla com Draco, mas eles continuaram sem se falar.

No dia seguinte foi a re-inauguração do clube de duelos. Eliza seria a professora e Snape como da outra vez se ofereceu para ser o auxiliar. Ela resolveu começar apenas observando o que eles sabiam e permitiu que eles duelassem livremente. No entanto Snape fez questão de separar as duplas. Ele colocou Harry contra Malfoy, Rony contra Crabbe, Mione contra Goyle e Cathy contra Parkinson. Eles estavam duelando há algum tempo quando Parkinson desarmou Catherine. Ela que estava distraída observando o efeito de seu feitiço de dança, não percebera o que a oponente iria fazer. Parkinson ficou olhando para ela com uma expressão de triunfo como se o duelo já estivesse ganho. No entanto ela somente aproveitou o momento de distração da oponente e murmurou accio. Em pouco tempo a varinha dela estava novamente em suas mãos. Eliza, que estivera prestando a atenção no duelo delas:

-Eu interrompi os duelos para aproveitarmos uma situação do delas. Por que não a enfeitiçou enquanto ela estava desarmada?-ela perguntou a Parkinson

-Ela estava desarmada achei que isso encerrava a questão.-a aluna se justificou.

-Você não sabia que com um simples feitiço convocatório ela poderia recuperar a varinha?-a professora questionou.

-Não sabia que ela podia fazer feitiços sem varinha.-Parkinson replicou.

-Vocês não aprenderam em DCAT, que a maioria dos bruxos, pode recuperar a varinha?-Eliza perguntou a turma surpresa.

-Não.-responderam todos, embora Mione já soubesse disso ela aprendera nos livros enquanto estavam estudando os feitiços convocatórios.

-Bom, então dez pontos para a Sonserina pela oportunidade de ensina-los. Agora aprendam que existe uma ligação entre um bruxo e sua varinha, que o torna capaz de fazer um feitiço para recupera-la.-nesse momento ela foi interrompida por uma mão levantada.-Pode falar senhorita Granger.

-Essa ligação tem haver com o fato de um bruxo não conseguir os mesmos resultados com a varinha de outro e da varinha escolher o bruxo.

-Sim esses fatos estão profundamente ligados. Alguns bruxos são capazes de fazer inclusive outros tipos de magia bem simples, mas apenas bruxos realmente poderosos são capazes de fazer feitiços complicados sem um instrumento. Alguns conseguem até fazer coisas que outros não são capazes nem mesmo com uma varinha. Agora continuem.

-Desculpe interrompe-la, senhorita Wyse, mas não seria o momento de trocarmos as duplas?

-Pode troca-las Snape.-enquanto ele formava as novas duplas, Cathy se juntou aos amigos para conversar.

-Espero que a minha dupla dessa vez seja melhor. Não agüento o Malfoy. Vocês lembram de quando eu duelei com ele no segundo ano?-Catherine que não conhecia aquela história ficou curiosa. Então Harry explicou para ela como todos descobriram que ele era ofidioglota e pensaram, que era ele o herdeiro de Slitherin.

-Talvez você tenha a sua vingança hoje.-ele não entendeu até Snape se aproximar.-Professor, eu posso fazer dupla com o Potter?-ela pediu encarando-o

-Eu divido os parceiros. Senhorita Linton você duelará com o Malfoy.

No primeiro movimento Draco tentou acerta-la com o feitiço do corpo preso, mas por sorte ela conseguiu se defender a tempo. Logo depois ela fez surgir um lobisomem. O susto dele foi tamanho que ele berrou:

-Socorro ela é doida!Perigo! Lobisomem! Salve-se quem puder!- e se escondeu atrás de Snape.

-Malfoy, não seja infantil e me solte.- ao ver isso ela rindo desfez o feitiço e todos no salão começaram a rir. Draco ficou espantado.

-Mas, co-como ela fez isso?-gaguejou

-Eu daria quinze pontos para a Sonserina pela ótima demonstração do feitiço do bicho-papão e pela oportunidade de estuda-lo. No entanto, eu retiraria dez pontos pela patética reação de Malfoy. Portanto a Sonserina ganhou cinco pontos. Para fazer esse feitiço precisa-se apenas dizer Paponeus apavorus e se concentrar na forma de seu bicho papão. Para se defender é necessário apenas agir como se estivesse enfrentando um bicho-papão normal. Essa sessão do clube de Duelos termina agora. Vocês estão dispensados.

-Ótimo trabalho, Cathy. O Malfoy gritou como um bebê!-comentou Rony rindo. Logo depois cada um deles foi para seu dormitório. Chegando na sala comunal ela encontrou com Draco.

-Aquilo foi sujo Linton.

-Achei que você quisesse ganhar o campeonato. Só utilizei aquele feitiço na tentativa de ganhar pontos e teríamos ganho quinze se você não tivesse tido uma atitude tão infantil.-dizendo isso ela foi para o dormitório.              


	6. Quadribol

6-Quadribol:

                Um mês se passara e tudo continuava mais ou menos igual. Catherine continuava brigada com Draco o que era muito ruim, pois o primeiro jogo da Sonserina seria naquele fim de semana contra a Corvinal e o clima entre eles nos treinos era péssimo. Para tristeza dos Grifinórios Snape não se ausentara novamente e continuava auxiliando as aulas de Duelo que ocorriam uma vez por semana, apesar disso eles adoravam a aula, pois Eliza era uma ótima professora e compensava Snape. Eles continuavam tentando esclarecer o que ocorrera nas poções de Harry e Cathy e nenhum outro ataque ocorrera. Mesmo assim as medidas de segurança continuavam e os alunos ainda estavam receosos. Os sonserinos continuavam passeando misteriosamente durante a noite.

                Eram essas as circunstâncias no dia do primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano, que seria justamente o da Sonserina. O céu estava cinzento como estivera durante toda a semana. Cathy não dormira direito na véspera, pois estava muito nervosa afinal aquela seria sua estréia como apanhadora em Hogwarts e ela ouvira falar que Cho Chang, a apanhadora rival, era muito boa. No café da manhã os jogadores ou comiam como loucos ou não comiam nada, devido a ansiosidade. Finalmente Draco, que era o novo capitão, chamou-os para o vestiário.

                -Façam seu melhor! Tenho certeza que temos capacidade de vencer.-aquelas foram às palavras de Malfoy pouco antes de entrarem em campo.

                -Os times estão entrando. As novidades na Sonserina são Parkinson e Goyle como artilheiros. Malfoy, que trocou de posição e se tornou capitão vai completar o trio da artilharia. Isso mostra uma alteração na tática que o time utilizava até o ano passado. Pela primeira vez a Sonserina está privilegiando o talento e não a força física parece que aprenderam com os fracassos do passado. Crabbe como batedor e a bela Catherine Linton será a apanhadora, essas são as ultimas novidades. Alias beleza é o que não falta nas jogadoras desse jogo, exceto talvez na artilheira da sonserina.

                -Jordan é para você anunciar o jogo e não comentar a aparência dos jogadores.-reclamou a professora McGonagall.

                -Desculpa professora isso não vai acontecer novamente.-replicou o menino.

                -Acho bom!-ameaçou a professora.

                -Na Corvinal as novidades são Daniela Crackenthorpe, Helen Brontë e Padma Patil como artilheiras. Madame Hooch apita e o jogo começa. A sonserina tem a posse da Goles, mas espera um balaço atinge Goyle e Patil rouba a bola.

                Enquanto isso Cathy procurava o pomo. Ela combinara com o time tentar impedir Chang de pegar o pomo e só pegá-lo quando o time estivesse ganhando por uma boa diferença de pontos. A menina estava felicíssima por estar jogando. Ela gostava muito do esporte e quando aceitara mudar de escola ficara com medo de não conseguir entrar no time de sua casa. Contudo as coisas não começaram bem para a Sonserina:

                -Ponto para a Corvinal! Isso mesmo arrasem esses nojentos!

                -Jordan! VOCÊ DEVE SER IMPARCIAL, SUA FUNÇÃO É NARRAR O JOGO.

                -Tudo bem professora. Olhem as apanhadoras até agora parece que nem sinal do pomo, mas vejam os graciosos movimentos de Chang na comemoração do ponto de seu time.

                -JORDAN!!-gritou McGonagall tentando arrancar-lhe o megafone.

                -Calma, era só brincadeira. A Sonserina parece estar se recuperando o Malfoy consegue a goles e marca! Droga! Quer dizer... Agora o jogo está empatado.-ele acrescentou ao ver a cara da professora..

                O jogo foi muito disputado, afinal o time da Corvinal era excelente, mas finalmente as duas apanhadoras avistaram o pomo. Para sorte de Catherine a Sonserina tinha conseguido abrir uma diferença de trinta pontos e o placar estava 70x40. A disputa para alcançar o pomo foi alucinante. Ele estava muito perto das arquibancadas. A torcida prendeu a respiração elas estavam indo tão rápidas, que todos achavam que iam bater uma na outra ou trombar na arquibancada. Originalmente Chang estava mais perto do pomo e parecia que chegaria primeiro, mas o fato de usar uma vassoura superior favoreceu Cathy e ela conseguiu fazer a ultrapassagem. Agarrou o pomo bem a tempo de mudar de direção e não bater na arquibancada.

                A torcida sonserina explodiu em gritos e invadiu o campo. No meio da comemoração os olhos de Cathy e Draco se encontraram e eles fizeram as pazes. Para isso eles não precisavam de palavra sentiram muita a falta um do outro.

                -Parabéns, apanhadora. Você jogou muito bem!

                -Você também fez um ótimo trabalho, Capitão!-ela respondeu com um ar maroto, eles se abraçaram e foram engolfados pela multidão de sonserinos que comemoravam a vitória e queriam participar da festa com os jogadores.

                Apesar da confusão ela conseguiu dar um jeito de se afastar da multidão para falar com os amigos. Eles estavam felizes com a vitória da amiga, embora se tratasse da Sonserina. Eles a parabenizaram, e ela aproveitou para cochichar com Hermione:

                -Nós fizemos as pazes!-Mione sorriu para Cathy, apesar de não gostar de Malfoy ela sabia que a amiga estava sofrendo com aquele desentendimento estúpido.

                A festa na Sonserina parecia até estar festejando o campeonato e não somente a vitória no primeiro jogo. Pela primeira vez Catherine se sentiu aceita pelos colegas de casa. Eles elogiaram a forma como ela jogou e isso tornou a comemoração completa para ela. 

                Tarde da noite quando a festa finalmente terminou Cathy dormiu facilmente, pois estava muito cansada. No dia seguinte era o jogo da Grifinória versus Lufa-lufa e ela queria muito ver Harry jogar. No café da manhã ela e Draco quase brigaram novamente:

                -Você vai torcer para quem?-ele perguntou.    

                -Para a Grifinória,claro!-ela respondeu.

                -Você é uma sonserina não pode torcer pelos grifinórios.-ele a questionou.

                -Dois dos meus melhores amigos vão jogar. É claro que vou torcer para eles.-Cathy retrucou.

                -Esse é seu problema. Aprenda algo se quiser se dar bem em Hogwarts, sonserinos e grifinórios não são amigos. São como água e óleo não se misturam.-Draco insistiu.

                -Se é assim o Rony está certo e eu não sou sonserina. Draco se você quiser ser meu amigo tem que compreender isso. Não estou te pedindo para ser amigo deles.Eu não consigo nem imaginar um Malfoy, um Potter e um Weasley amigos. Eu não fico questionando sua amizade com aqueles brutamontes! Eu não sei como eles conseguiram passar de ano até agora!

                -Meu pai ajuda um pouquinho. Sabe ele fazia parte do conselho até pouco tempo e ainda tem bastante influência.-ele explicou.

                -Não sei como eles estão na Sonserina normalmente os sonserinos são espertos. Quer dizer eles não são nem ambiciosos.-Catherine zoou.

                -Mas claro que são! Eles são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por comida! Isso não conta?-os dois começaram a rir.

                -Cathy eu não falava por mim eu estava pensando nos outros sonserinos. Eles parecem estar um pouco mais dispostos a te aceitar. Não estrague tudo!-Draco tentou se justificar.

                -Talvez eu não queira ser aceita!-dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi até a mesa da Grifinória. Lá ela encontrou Mione e foram até o campo para assistir ao jogo.

                O céu estava mais nublado do que no dia anterior e no meio do jogo começou a chover. Rony estava defendendo muito bem e a Grifinória estava bem na frente. O time da Lufa-lufa jogava sem nenhum brilho, pois perdera seu melhor jogador e capitão, no ano anterior. Harry olhava o novo apanhador, Justino Finch-Fletchley, lembrando-se de Cedric Diggory. Ele ainda se culpava pela morte do colega, mesmo sabendo que não pudera fazer nada. A chuva nublou a visão dele, que rapidamente resolveu o problema com Impervius, que ele aprendeu a fazer. Mesmo assim a visão não estava muito boa e ele demorou a  avistar o pomo. Isso acabou sendo ótimo porque a Grifinória ficou bem na frente:

                -Parece, que Potter avistou o pomo e a torcida da Grifinória já pode comemorar a vitória. Mas esperem parece que Finch-Fletchley também viu ou está apenas tentando atrapalhar.-infelizmente logo depois o pomo desapareceu.

                -O trio da artilharia grifinória está jogando melhor do que nunca em seu último ano. Esse ano as artilheiras terminam Hogwarts e parece que o novo goleiro também é muito bom. Parece que os apanhadores enxergaram o pomo novamente. Potter está na frente, mas Finch-Fletchley vem logo atrás.

                -AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-repentinamente um grito ecoou no campo.     


	7. Suspeitas

7-Suspeitas

                O pânico tomou conta de todos os alunos. Todos se voltaram na direção do grito e viram algo que ninguém imaginava ver em Hogwarts. Pairando na orla da Floresta Proibida estava a Marca Negra. 

                No mesmo instante em que se ouviu o grito, Harry fechou seus dedos envoltos da minúscula bolinha de metal frio. No entanto, ele não teve tempo para comemorar a vitória da Grifinória. A famosa cicatriz em forma de raio doía alucinadamente e o menino ia perdendo a consciência até que desmaiou. Para sorte de Harry nem todos haviam se virado e Eliza que estava olhando para ele rapidamente reduziu a velocidade da queda e cuidou para que ele caísse em uma maca. Rony que viu a Firebolt do menino voar sem destino apressou-se em voar atrás dela para resgata-la.

                 Mais tarde, Harry acordou na enfermaria. A dor na cicatriz já cessara. Ele aos poucos foi se lembrando das circunstâncias de seu desmaio.

                -O que aconteceu?-ele perguntou aos amigos que estavam lá o esperando acordar.

                -Outro ataque. Mais uma menina.-Mione respondeu parecendo preocupada.

                -Quem foi dessa vez?-Harry perguntou.

                -Ainda não sabemos.-Cathy entrou na conversa.- O que houve com você?

                -Não sei direito. Minha cicatriz começou arder e eu perdi a consciência. Acho que caí da vassoura...-Harry respondeu.

                -Você está bem?-a professora Wyse perguntou.

                -Estou pelo menos eu acho. A cicatriz já está doendo bem menos.

                -Que bom!

                -Quem me salvou?

                -Fui eu.-Eliza respondeu

                -E antes de você perguntar a sua vassoura está aqui-Rony disse mostrando a Firebolt.- Eu fui buscá-la.-nesse momento Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, expulsou o grupo da enfermaria.     

                -Estava me perguntando o que fez a cicatriz de Harry doer.-especulou Catherine-Quer dizer normalmente ela só arde quando Voldemort...

                -Não fale esse nome!-interrompeu Rony.

                -Eu acho que entendi onde você quer chegar, Cathy. Você acha que Você sabe quem participou deste ataque pessoalmente.-Hermione indagou

                -Exatamente.-confirmou a menina.

                -Mas isso é impossível! Eu não sei se você sabe, mas não dá para aparatar em Hogwarts.

                -Eu sei Mione. Eu também li Hogwarts Uma História, esqueceu? Só que a aparatação não é a única forma de entrar na escola.-replicou Cathy.-Nós não sabemos como os comensais entram na escola e muito menos como eles tiram as meninas daqui.

                -Você está pensando nas passagens secretas? Mas as que vão para fora do castelo vão para Hogsmeade e para usá-las Você-Sabe-Quem teria que atacar o povoado e nós saberíamos se isso tivesse acontecido.-intrometeu-se Rony.

                -Não se Voldemort for um animago. Hermione, qual edição de Hogwarts Uma História você leu?

                -A mais nova, dizem que é a mais correta. Por quê Cathy?

                -Você já leu a original?-perguntou Catherine

                -Não, ela é muito rara. Foi escrita pela própria Ravenclaw. Mas dizem que a ultima edição resgata muita coisa da original.-respondeu Mione.

                -Não há nenhuma original em Hogwarts?

                -Só na biblioteca particular do diretor. É uma edição muito rara mesmo!-respondeu Mione-Mas aonde você quer chegar?

                -Nossa! Eu não sabia que era tão rara assim!

                -Vocês querem parar de discutir sobre a raridade de um livro! Olhe uma Sabe-tudo, rata de biblioteca, eu agüento, mas duas não!-interveio Rony. As duas olharam-no como se ele fosse um idiota e continuaram a conversa, ignorando-o.

                -Eu tenho uma edição original no dormitório. Você sabe, a família Wyse é uma família antiga e tradicional tal como os Malfoy. Lá existe algo sobre as maneiras de entrar no castelo. Inclusive sobre aparatação. Não sei se está na edição mais nova, mas existe uma maneira de se aparatar em Hogwarts.

                -Viu, Mione! Você não deveria confiar tanto nos livros.-zoou Rony.

                -Eu vou buscar o livro no meu dormitório. Nos encontramos na biblioteca.-finalizou Cathy.

                Ela tomou o caminho da sala comunal sonserina. À medida que ia se aproximando os corredores iam ficando mais frios e com aparência mal cuidada. Apareciam diversos quadros e esculturas, assim como entalhes na parede de cobras e basiliscos. As paredes eram de pedra e a aparência dos corredores gélidas. Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela aparência descuidada não combinava nada com a sala comunal sonserina, que era um cômodo impessoal, mas luxuoso. Ela gostava da atmosfera de lá, embora não fosse aconchegante como a da Grifinória.

                Ela estava voltando para a biblioteca com o valioso livro, andando pelos corredores das masmorras que estava aprendendo a conhecer bem. Ela já não admirava a beleza dos entalhes e ignorava a aparência mal cuidada. O costume faz com que as pessoas se acomodem. Foi então que ela ouviu um choro vindo de um dos corredores e estranhou, pois os implacáveis sonserinos raramente choram. Ela resolveu entrar e ver quem era. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Daniela Crackenthorpe, uma colega sua da Corvinal. Daniela tinha olhos negros e o cabelo negro bem liso e escorrido. Ela era bem alta para uma garota, mas não era muito magra. As duas tinham aulas de Runas Antigas e Aritmancia juntas. A garota estava sentada encostada na fria parede de pedra escondendo seu rosto nos joelhos. 

                -Dani, o que houve?- Embora as duas não fossem íntimas, Cathy julgou que aquela não era situação para se chamarem por sobrenomes. Daniela levantou os olhos para ver quem era. 

                -Nada!-ela disse ainda soluçando. Catherine sentou ao lado dela. 

               -Olhe eu não vou te pressionar, porque nós não nos conhecemos direito. Mas você não parece nada bem! Eu só queria saber se posso te ajudar de alguma forma. Quer que eu chame a Helen?-Cathy tentou ajudá-la, mas a menção do nome da melhor amiga os soluços pioraram e o choro recomeçou.

                -Você não vai encontrá-la. Foi ela...-Daniela não teve coragem para continuar, mas Catherine entendeu o que ela queria dizer e não soube o que falar para consolá-la.-Eu estou com medo! Estou com tanto medo!-Cathy se aproximou e fez com que a menina chorasse em seu ombro. Depois de um tempo Daniela pareceu se acalmar e os soluços diminuíram.- Você acha que eles escolhem as vítimas?

                -Por que você está achando isso?- Cathy já estava pensando assim, por causa do pesadelo e agora só via a confirmação de suas teoria no fato de a nova vítima ser outra menina do quinto ano.

-As meninas, que foram atacadas têm muito em comum. Elas são do mesmo ano e as duas nasceram trouxas. Você não acha muita coincidência? Além disso, as duas estavam completamente sozinhas. Eu acho que eles as atraíram para o local dos ataques. Quer dizer andar pela Floresta Proibida sozinha durante um jogo de quadribol não faz o estilo da Helen. Ainda mais agora, que ela sabia que era perigoso e seria desrespeitar regras. O mais estranho foi ela não ter comentado nada comigo sobre o assunto.-Daniela falava muito nervosa.

-Entendo e compreendo o seu medo, afinal você satisfaz as duas condições. Nós duas satisfazemos. Afinal somos do mesmo ano e nascemos trouxas.-Cathy falou tentando soar compreensiva.

-Somos três nessa situação. Ainda tem a Granger. Vocês são amigas, não? Talvez Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado pretenda pegar uma de cada casa e por isso escolheu o quinto ano. Não sei se você sabe, mas você é a única nascida trouxa na sonserina.-comentou Dani. 

-Eu sei!-Embora Cathy tenha pensado que o fato de a Lufa-Lufa só ter tido uma aluna atacada não significava que Voldemort pretendia atacar apenas uma de cada casa, afinal naquela casa só havia mesmo uma que satisfizesse as condições, ela resolveu não comentar nada para não apavorar ainda mais a colega.-Olhe eu não estou tentando substituir a Helen, pois ninguém pode substituir ninguém, mas nós podíamos nos tornar amigas, não?-Daniela fez que sim com a cabeça.-Para te animar podíamos fazer algo que você goste bastante. Tem algo que você gostaria de fazer?-Cathy perguntou.

-Podíamos ouvir música!-Daniela respondeu após pensar um pouco. Ela não parecia muito animada, mas mesmo assim concordou em experimentar o tratamento de Cathy. 

As duas foram até o dormitório de Dani na Corvinal. A sala comunal da Corvinal como a da Grifinória era em uma das torres e era decorada com as cores desta casa. A atmosfera era aconchegante sem ser luxuosa e parecia-se mais com a sala da Grifinória do que com a da Sonserina, mas era ao mesmo tempo diferente. Para entrar era necessário retirar um livro de uma estante e escrever nele a senha. A sala estava cheia, mas ninguém parecia estar estudando ou se divertindo e o clima era meio tenso. As duas foram diretamente ao dormitório feminino do quinto ano. Ao entrarem Daniela começou a chorar novamente.

-Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar a ver essa cama vazia. A acordar e não ter que acorda-la ou ser acordada por ela. Sabe aquele lugar onde você me encontrou? Foi lá que nos tornamos amigas...-Dani não continuou porque o choro piorou.

-Hei! Tudo bem! Não precisamos fazer nada que você não queira, mas você não deve falar dela como se nunca mais fosse vê-la. Ela está desaparecida e não morta. Ela pode estar viva!-Cathy falou na tentativa de animá-la.

-Nas mãos daquele que não deve ser nomeado! Você acha que ela tem alguma chance?

-Não sei! Tudo depende do objetivo de Voldemort ao capturá-la. Só acho que se você ficar pensando só no que aconteceu com ela e não se distrair, você vai enlouquecer.

-Você tem razão! Vou tentar, mas preferia só ouvir música. E então que tipo de música você quer?-Ao dizer isso Daniela pegou uma espécie de rádio bruxo, que se parecia muito com uma vitrola. 

-Não sei as esquisitonas ou talvez Ninfmani. Qual você prefere?-perguntou Catherine.

-Ninfmani sem a menor dúvida. Sabe eu sempre amei música e dançar, e a Helen nem tanto.-ao dizer isso uma lágrima escorreu no rosto de Dani, que estava bem pálido.-Ninfmani audius!-ela apontou com a varinha para o "rádio" e este começou a tocar uma música pop bruxa. O "rádio" bruxo que na verdade se chamava madius funcionava assim: A pessoa fazia o mesmo feitiço que Daniela fizera e aparecia uma espécie de disco e uma miniatura do cantor ou do grupo, o qual começava a cantar e dançar como o original. Só que a voz saía magicamente ampliada de acordo com o ajuste de som.-Quem me apresentou a música bruxa foi uma outra colega da Corvinal e eu mostrei a ela a música trouxa. Eu fiquei muito feliz, porque eu sempre amei ouvir música e dançar, mas um rádio trouxa não pegaria nunca em Hogwarts.

-Tive uma idéia! Vou dançar imitando Perséfone, que tal?- Daniela limitou-se a acenar um sim em resposta e Catherine começou a dançar meio desajeitada. Depois de um tempo ao fazer um passo de forma particularmente ridícula ela conseguiu o que queria: fazer Daniela sorrir. Foi um sorriso pálido, mas as duas sabiam que aquilo era o máximo que Dani conseguiria naquele dia.

-Você não pode ser tão desajeitada! Você está dançando assim só pra me fazer rir!

-Exatamente, mas consegui o que queria, não consegui?-Catherine replicou sorrindo.-Além do que, eu não danço mesmo muito bem. Quem sabe outro dia quando você estiver mais disposta você me ensina a dançar direito?

-É quem sabe...-Dani respondeu com uma expressão que demonstrava que ela não sabia se algum dia se sentiria melhor.

-Meu Deus! Olhe a hora! Já está na hora do jantar!-Cathy exclamou lembrando-se de que deveria ter ido encontrar Rony e Mione na biblioteca.

                Ao chegar no salão principal ela encontrou os dois furiosos:

                -Cathy, por que você não foi nos encontrar na biblioteca? Ficamos preocupados!

                -Porque ela é esperta Hermione e soube encontrar uma desculpa pra fugir de sua obsessão por livros. Isso aí Catherine você começou a entender, mas da próxima vez vê se me leva junto. Ela me obrigou a ficar pesquisando na biblioteca até agora.-brincou Rony.

                -Desculpe Mione é que aconteceu uma coisa.-então Cathy contou-lhes como encontrara Daniela e descobrira quem havia desaparecido e depois tentara consolá-la.

                -Tudo bem! Eu consegui um exemplar original.

                -Ela encheu tanto a paciência de Madame Pince, que ela pediu-o emprestado a Dumbledore.-Rony interrompeu. 

                -No livro eu encontrei uma menção a um pacto de sangue que não está em nenhuma das outras edições. No entanto no que se refere a aparatação há apenas uma rápida referência a uma falha no feitiço de proteção. Nenhuma outra edição se refere a ela, porque apesar dos diversos testes ela nunca foi comprovada.-Hermione o ignorou e explicou suas descobertas. 

                -Eu me lembro desse pacto de sangue, mas ele é importante?-Catherine perguntou

                -Oi gente! Você vai jantar conosco hoje, Cathy?-Mione não teve tempo de responder porque nesse momento Harry chegou e interrompeu a conversa.

                -Não eu só estava conversando um pouco com a Mione e com o Rony, mas já estou indo para a minha mesa.-ela respondeu após alguns instantes de dúvida. Antes de responder ela olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Draco encarando-a com ar de censura. Em um primeiro momento isso quase fez com que ela ficasse para desafia-lo, mas depois ela pensou melhor e estava feliz demais por terem feito as pazes para provocar outra briga.

                -Mione, Cathy e Malfoy voltaram a ser amigos?-Harry perguntou.

                -Voltaram.-ela respondeu após perceber porque ele perguntara. Na mesa da Sonserina Catherine e Draco estavam sentados juntos conversando.

                -Agora eu entendi porque ela não quis ficar. Ele estava olhando pra cá com aquele olhar arrogante de desaprovação e ela foi correndo como um cachorrinho obedecê-lo.-Harry comentou.

                -Não acho que esse tipo de atitude seja característico de Cathy.-Hermione retrucou.

                -Claro que não é Mione! O Harry está só com ciúmes!-Rony alfinetou. Harry lançou um olhar de irritação para os dois e passou o resto do jantar calado.         

                No fim do jantar Dumbledore se levantou:

                -Acho que todos vocês sabem que hoje durante o jogo de quadribol ocorreu um novo ataque e, por isso, os jogos estão cancelados.-murmúrios de indignação irromperam por todo o salão.-Infelizmente essa medida se fez necessária. No entanto, vocês talvez não saibam que esse ataque não teria ocorrido se a aluna tivesse obedecido às regras. Eu peço que vocês respeitem essas medidas, pois elas são importantes para a proteção de vocês. A aluna desaparecida foi Helen Brontë do quinto ano da Corvinal.-todos no salão ouviam com respeito e temor exceto um grupo da Sonserina e Harry não gostou de perceber que Malfoy fazia parte deste grupo.    


	8. Terror

8-Terror 

Na segunda-feira o clima na escola era de completo pavor e o dia não começou nada bem para Harry. A primeira aula daquele dia seria adivinhação e Sibila Trelawney não perdera o costume de prever a morte do garoto. Ao chegarem ela ainda não estava na sala, mas adentrou logo depois com aquela pose etérea de sempre e exclamou:

-Lamentável esse acontecimento de ontem! É claro que eu já vira o que ia acontecer. Ouçam bem o que eu estou dizendo aquelas garotas estão mortas!

-Professora, se a senhora já sabia por que não fez nada?-Parvati Patil perguntou.

-Minha cara não me cabe tentar mudar o destino, ele é imutável.

-Aposto que ela não viu nada e está só sendo a charlatã de sempre! Aposto que ela não consegue nem ver o que vai ter hoje no almoço.-Rony comentou e Harry concordou.

-Hoje vamos começar a aprender a utilizar o tarô.-ela começou a explicar como tirar as cartas e depois começou a passar de mesa em mesa explicando o que as cartas significavam. Harry estava nervoso, pois tinha certeza de que a professora diria que as cartas sinalizavam sua morte. Não que o garoto acreditasse, mas já estava cansado daquilo. No entanto, para surpresa deles ela passou pela mesa sem grandes comentários.-Meu Deus!Ah! Querida, que terrível!-ela exclamou na mesa ao lado. 

-O que é tão horrível, professora?-Lilá Brown questionou assustada.

-Alguém próximo a você irá morrer!-Sibila exclamou, olhando para Harry, que estava sentado bem próximo.

-Mais também Harry o que você esperava? Ela faz isso desde o primeiro dia, não?-Catherine comentou quando os meninos lhe contaram o acontecido, enquanto estavam a caminho da aula de poções.

-É suponho, que você tenha razão.-Harry concordou sem muito entusiasmo. 

-Foi o que eu disse a ele! Harry aquela Trelawney é uma charlatã!

-Eu sei!-ele exclamou. Eles entraram na sala de poções e para surpresa deles não encontraram Snape.

-Infelizmente o professor Snape teve que se ausentar novamente e eu como da outra vez vou substituí-lo.-Flora de Miry explicou sua presença ali. Os meninos incluindo os da Sonserina ficaram muito felizes com a notícia.

Dois dias se passaram e na quarta-feira a turma da Grifinória estava em mais uma enfadonha aula de História da Magia. Eles estavam começando a estudar os períodos em que os bruxos das trevas ameaçaram o Mundo Mágico, mas o professor conseguia transformar até mesmo esse assunto num tédio. No entanto, de repente batidas na porta interromperam a aula:

-Sinto muito interromper, professor Binns, mas eu preciso falar com a senhorita Brown.-era a professora McGonagall. Lilá Brown saiu da sala assustada e todos começaram a cochichar.

-Lembram-se do que a professora Trelawney falou?-Parvati Patil perguntou.

-Você acha que alguém da família dela morreu?-Dino Thomas questionou.

-Por qual outro motivo a tirariam da aula?-a aula continuou assim com todos comentando a interrupção e o professor continuando a explicação como se nada tivesse ocorrido, mas nem mesmo Hermione estava prestando a atenção. Eles passaram o resto do dia preocupados com a colega que não voltou para as outras aulas. 

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia eles encontraram Lilá chorando saindo da sala comunal com uma mochila.

-As aulas do dia já acabaram?-ela perguntou.

-Sim.-Mione respondeu.-O que houve? Por que a mochila?

-Meu pai foi assassinado por Você sabe Quem.-foi tudo que ela respondeu.

-Eu sabia! Foi exatamente o que a professora Trelawney viu nas cartas, -Harry se lembrava muito bem, mas também sabia que a professora estava apenas vendo mais uma vez a morte dele, ou será que não estava?

Lilá Brown deixou a sala comunal grifinória pouco depois. Todos os grifinórios estavam muito tristes pela notícia que logo se espalhou pelo castelo. Harry queria saber o que a turminha da sonserina achava disso, mas sabia que provavelmente eles não se importavam. Ele realmente não entendia como Cathy podia ser amiga de um crápula como Draco Malfoy e pior ele não entendia como ela aceitara ir para a Sonserina, apesar de saber tudo o que diziam sobre essa casa. Eles foram jantar e o clima parecia estar tão pesado no salão principal como estava na grifinória. Até mesmo os sonserinos pareciam estar abalados, mas Harry achava que eles estavam só disfarçando. 

Catherine estava ansiosa para falar com os amigos. Ela achava que eles por serem grifinórios deveriam saber um pouco mais sobre o acontecido. No entanto devido às novas regras de segurança ela não teria oportunidade de falar com eles até o dia seguinte. Ela deu graças a Deus por eles terem aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas juntos logo após o almoço. Senão ela não saberia quando conseguiria falar com eles.        

Cathy estava certa e os quatro amigos realmente só conseguiram se reunir pouco antes da aula de trato das criaturas mágicas.Tão logo estavam juntos, eles começaram a conversar sobre os acontecimentos o mais baixo que podiam.

-Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre a família Brown?-Catherine perguntou.

-O pai dela era Auror.-Rony respondeu.-Um dos poucos que acreditava que Você sabe quem ressurgiu. 

-Bem, esse parece um bom motivo para Aquele que não deve ser nomeado querê-lo morto.-Hermione comentou.

-Desde que Voldemort recuperou suas forças essa foi a primeira vez que ele assinou o assassinato de um bruxo. Eu digo isso, porque ouvi os sonserinos comentando que a Marca Negra pairava sobre o local onde encontraram o corpo e até então embora suspeitassem de que algumas mortes ocorridas nestes últimos tempos tenham sido obra de comensais não se encontrou a marca nestes lugares, exceto sobre os locais de alguns crimes contra trouxas e nesses desaparecimentos aqui na escola, mas não podemos chamar esses raptos de assassinatos, porque essas meninas podem estar vivas.

-Eu sabia disso e achava que isso sairia no Profeta Diário, mas lá só saiu uma pequena nota de que malucos tentando reavivar a memória do Terror assassinaram um valente Auror. Não sei como o Ministério está conseguindo calar a boca dos jornalistas, mas eu não acho que Fudge vá conseguir fazer isso por muito tempo.-Mione emendou.

-Pelo menos não se Voldemort realmente for recomeçar a matança.-Harry concordou.

Naquele momento eles avistaram a cabana de Hagrid e na frente dela havia um animal que aparentava ser um unicórnio.Porém ao chegarem perto eles observaram que o animal não tinha um chifre, mas possuía asas. Hagrid estava junto ao animal com uma expressão nostálgica e Harry achou que ele provavelmente estava lembrando-se dos cavalos gigantes de Madame Máxime. Ele esperou o resto dos alunos chegarem e começou a explicação:

-Dumbledore me pediu para ensinar a vocês sobre os Pegasus. Na antiga Mitologia grega diziam que este animal saiu da Medusa quando esta foi derrotada. Alguns estudiosos acham que ele é um parente distante do unicórnio.- Harry achou que Hagrid provavelmente preferia acreditar na opção mitológica. O garoto apostava que o amigo só estava dando aquela aula, porque fora um pedido do diretor.-Os Pegasus tem poderes muito especiais além do de voar e são considerados símbolos de esperança.-Hagrid continuou a aula que todos acharam muito boa.

-Ainda bem que hoje tivemos uma aula normal pra variar. Eu não agüentaria ter de lidar com uma das "criaturinhas adoráveis" do Hagrid nessas circunstâncias.-Mione comentou expressando o que todos sentiam.

-O Hagrid às vezes é meio maluco, não?-Cathy falou e logo os outros olharam-na com expressão de desaprovação.-Ah gente, ele é um amor, mas não tem muita noção de perigo. Pelo que vocês me contaram o que ele fez ano passado foi perigoso além de idiota.

-Olha aqui Catherine, o Hagrid não faz por mal. É que ele tem jeito com essas criaturas e como elas não o fazem mal, ele acha que elas são inofensivas.-Harry defendeu o amigo.

-Eu não quis ofender! Também gosto muito do Hagrid, só acho que ele devia tomar mais cuidado.-ela explicou.

-Vamos para a biblioteca!-Mione chamou-a.

-Claro, mas eu convidei a Dani para estudar com a gente. Tem algum problema?- as meninas estabeleceram o costume de na quinta feira após as aulas estudarem juntas Aritmancia e Estudo das Runas Antigas. Elas faziam os deveres e adiantavam seus estudos para os NOM's. A idéia fora de Hermione, mas Catherine aceitara, porque achava que Beauxbatons estava muito atrasada nessas matérias e ela precisava alcançar o nível da turma. Além disso, Runas Antigas era uma de suas matérias preferidas.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente ou pelo menos tão normal como poderia ser levando-se em conta os últimos acontecimentos. Nem mesmo no auge dos ataques da câmara secreta o clima na escola estivera tão sombrio. Harry percebeu que até mesmo Fred e Jorge Weasley pararam com suas brincadeiras e com o comércio de suas "Gemialidades Weasley" diante dos acontecimentos. 

Na manhã seguinte, dia das bruxas, o tempo amanheceu terrível o teto no salão principal anunciava uma tempestade e todos sabiam que ocorrera uma durante a noite. Por esse motivo ninguém estranhou a completa ausência de corujas. Afinal nem mesmo a mais valente delas teria conseguido enfrentar a ventania e a chuva forte da noite anterior e o correio daquele dia se viesse chegaria atrasado. Ninguém parecia muito animado para o tradicional banquete daquele dia e ele ocorreria apenas por costume.

As aulas do dia não tiveram nada de especial e Harry estava ansioso para o fim. Não porque quisesse curtir a festa das bruxas, mas sim, porque na enorme mesa da Grifinória era mais fácil ignorar a ausência de Lilá Brown. A aula de DCAT, que era a última das sextas feiras, já estava no fim quando foi interrompida. Todos ficaram apavorados quando se viraram e viram a professora McGonagall. Harry apostou que cada um estava com medo de ser chamado, mas era com Eliza que a diretora da Grifinória queria falar. Os minutos que a professora ficou fora da sala foram de grande tensão. Todos os alunos estavam curiosos e apreensivos com o que poderia ter acontecido. A professora Wyse voltou para a sala e disse:

-Todos vocês estão dispensados a diretora de sua casa está aguardando aí fora e vai levá-los até sua sala comunal e explicar o que houve.-todos se levantaram e estavam se preparando para deixar a sala.-Você não Potter fique mais uns instantes preciso conversar com você.-Harry ficou espantado.

-O que a senhorita deseja professora?-ele perguntou.

-Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas. Tudo bem?-Harry assentiu.-Dumbledore me falou sobre os seus...hum...pesadelos....-Harry ficou nervoso o que será que a professora Wyse desejava saber?- O diretor me falou que eles decorrem de um vínculo que se criou entre você e Voldemort por causa do feitiço que não deu certo. Ele disse também que eles parecem reais e possivelmente o são. Você teve algum pesadelo ontem?

-Não professora. Eu costumo relatar meus pesadelos a Dumbledore.

-Todos eles Potter?

-Todos, professora.-ele respondeu, embora não fosse bem verdade.

-Em nenhum deles Voldemort fez qualquer alusão aos dementadores, ou fez?

-Não que eu me lembre.-Harry respondeu após vasculhar a memória.

-Você sonha com os seus pais, Harry?

-De vez em quando eu sonho com a noite em que eles morreram.-ele respondeu, apesar de ter estranhado a pergunta e o fato da professora tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome. A expressão preocupada e até mesmo um pouco maternal dela após a resposta deixou-o ainda mais nervoso.  

-Você nunca sonhou com eles em outros momentos?

-Não!-ele ficou ainda mais espantado com o olhar triste da professora.

-Me falaram também sobre o seu problema com dementadores. Quando eles se aproximam você vê somente aquela lastimável noite?

-Sim. Professora eu não estou entendendo o motivo dessas perguntas. A senhorita poderia me explicar.

-Infelizmente isso não me é permitido. Agora vem que eu vou te levar até a Grifinória.  

                Ao chegarem no quadro da mulher gorda os dois encontraram a professora McGonagal acompanhando os alunos do primeiro ano. Eles disseram a senha e a professora Wyse foi embora, mas McGonagall entrou na sala comunal grifinória:

                -Prezados alunos, tenho certeza que todos vocês estão preocupados e receosos quanto ao motivo das aulas terem sido interrompidas. Lamento informar que as notícias são as piores possíveis. Primeiramente, devo avisá-los que o banquete do dia das bruxas será aqui mesmo e as visitas a Hogsmeade estão canceladas.-murmúrios de indignação percorreram a sala e Harry ouviu reclamações particularmente veementes por parte dos gêmeos.-Quando eu disser a vocês o que ocorreu noite passada tenho certeza de que compreenderão.-todos se calaram temerosos do que ouviriam.-Ontem durante a noite aconteceu o que se pode chamar de uma rebelião em Azkaban. Não por parte dos prisioneiros é claro. Vocês sabem que nenhum deles teria condições de se rebelar.

                -Não sei não o Black fugiu, não fugiu?-Harry ouviu alguém comentar, mas McGonagall ignorou a interrupção.

                -O que ocorreu ontem foi muito pior do que uma simples rebelião de prisioneiros. Os dementadores abandonaram a prisão e libertaram os presos.-ao ouvir isso as caras de todos demonstravam o mais profundo terror. O difícil era saber se o que os apavorava, se era o fato dos terríveis criminosos que estavam detidos em Azkaban agora estarem soltos ou se era a dúvida do que os dementadores fariam longe da prisão e do controle do ministério.-Ninguém mais está seguro os tempos negros voltaram definitivamente! Quem corre perigo maior são os trouxas, por isso, recomendo a quem tem parentes ou conhecidos trouxas avise-os para tomarem cuidado ao saírem e para terem sempre uma boa reserva de chocolate por perto. No entanto, mesmo os bruxos não estarão seguros, pois caso se depararem com um grupo muito grande deles, apenas os bruxos muito poderosos serão capazes de resistir.

                -A professora acha que eles se aliaram Aquele que não deve ser nomeado?- Mione criou coragem para perguntar.

                -Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Pensem bem qual outro motivo eles abandonariam Azkaban?-ninguém teve coragem de responder, porque a ninguém ocorreu outra razão que não fosse aquela para a estranha atitude dos dementadores.-Quem quiser enviar uma mensagem para casa me avise. Eu vou mandar algumas corujas pra cá.-Harry ficou em dúvida se deveria avisar ou não aos seus tios. Ele não achava que eles entenderiam a gravidade do acontecimento e nem os considerava merecedores de sua preocupação. Viu Mione ir pedir uma coruja da escola e resolveu, que apesar de tudo deveria fazer o que estava ao seu alcance. 

                -Professora, a senhora poderia mandar a Edwiges pra mim, por favor.

                -Claro, Potter. Você poderia permitir que ela levasse as mensagens dos outros. Eu acho que as corujas da escola não serão suficientes.

                -Sem problemas!-ele subiu e foi escrever a mensagem.

Tio e tia,

              Não acho que irão compreender a gravidade do que aconteceu, mas é minha obrigação preveni-los. Os dementadores abandonaram Azkaban e libertaram os presos. Isso significa que dezenas de malucos, que odeiam trouxas estão livres. No entanto, os mais perigosos são os dementadores eles são criaturas que sugam a felicidade das pessoas obrigando-as a reviverem suas piores lembranças. Os bruxos estão achando que eles vão sair por aí atacando os trouxas que não tem como se defenderem. Tomem cuidado, ao saírem na rua. Tenham sempre bastante chocolate por perto e se forem atacados comam. Avisem ao Duda!

                                                           Esperando sinceramente que vocês levem essas recomendações a sério,

                                                                                                                                                        Harry Potter

                Na metade do "banquete", que parecia mais com um velório dado os ânimos dos grifinórios, as corujas chegaram. Harry mandou Edwiges levar o bilhete até seus tios e emprestou a coruja para outras pessoas incluindo Hermione. Ele estava realmente preocupado com os Dursley, pois Voldemort poderia atacá-los para atingi-lo. Assim que enviou a coruja ele foi dormir estava desanimado e ansioso para o fim daquela terrível semana.


	9. Pesadelo ou Realidade?

9-Pesadelo ou Realidade?

                Catherine estava lamentando a forma patética como o professor Binns lecionava História da Magia, quando Flora de Miry interrompeu a aula. Ela não pode deixar de notar que nem todos demonstravam surpresa diante da interrupção. O professor voltou pra sala e anunciou com o mesmo tom sem emoção de sempre, que eles estavam dispensados. Todos abandonaram a sala e foram conduzidos por Flora até a sala comunal sonserina. Chegando lá, encontraram os alunos mais velhos e a professora avisou que iria buscar os do terceiro ano. Quando todos os alunos estavam finalmente reunidos eles ouviram o que havia ocorrido.

                A notícia era a mesma que McGonagall estava dando naquele momento aos grifinórios, entretanto a reação dos sonserinos foi completamente diversa. Catherine foi à única aluna do quinto ano, que parecia aterrorizada ante a notícia. Pouquíssimas pessoas solicitaram corujas. Ela é claro precisava avisar os pais. Na verdade era por eles, que ela temia. Como eles se defenderiam se fossem atacados?

                A decoração, que estaria na mesa da sonserina fora transportada para a sala comunal e os sonserinos com exceção dos alunos mais novos e outros poucos pareciam estar aproveitando o banquete com bastante animação. No entanto, o que irritou Cathy foi à reação de Draco ante aos acontecimentos:

                -Olha, Draco, tudo bem que toda a sua família é bruxa e não corre perigo, mas você não poderia ser um pouco mais sensível?

                -Não estou entendendo o que você quis dizer. Você poderia me explicar?-ao ouvir isso ela ficou muito revoltada.

                -Não, mas talvez você pudesse me dizer como alguém consegue ser tão cínico.

                -Catherine, não é porque meus pais são bruxos, que eles estão a salvo de qualquer perigo. Mesmo os bruxos são incapazes de se defender se forem atacados por muitos dementadores ao mesmo tempo...

                -Como você é hipócrita, Malfoy! Quer saber o Harry tem razão! Não sei como consigo ser amiga de alguém como você!-aquilo foi como um tapa na cara para Draco. Não tanto por ela estar chateada com ele, pois ele tinha certeza de que aquela briga não duraria muito. O que o chateou foi ela dizer que o Potter estava certo.

                Cathy se deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir logo. Seu estado era de grande agitação interior. O medo, a preocupação e a raiva se misturavam dentro dela. O amor e o ódio são sentimentos muito próximos e naquele instante ela já não sabia dizer qual dos dois estava sentindo.

                Muito depois de estarem no mais profundo sono duas pessoas despertaram do mais terrível pesadelo. Nele aquelas duas pessoas viram um homem que já haviam visto em outras duas ocasiões, mas ele estava irreconhecível. Ele estava em um lugar que parecia uma prisão, pois eles podiam ver grades e correntes e a aparência do lugar era nojenta.Logo depois, enxergaram o vulto de uma figura asquerosa, que não parecia ser humana, contudo o era. Ele vinha acompanhado de muitas pessoas envoltas em capas negras cobrindo seus rostos.

                -Enfim chegou à hora de cumprires seu destino. Daqui a um minuto será meia noite do dia das bruxas e você levará o beijo do dementador. Sabe o que isso significa?-o vulto falou e riu, mas sua risada continuava fria e sem alegria.-Ou não sabe ou a experiência de hoje te deixou sem fala não te preocupes o que sentiste hoje foi apenas o começo. Um beijo de dementador dado a meia noite de um dia das bruxas tem um poder especial. Tem a capacidade de te transformar em um dementador. Sim este é o teu castigo, serás uma criatura semiviva e cega, que se alimenta da felicidade alheia. Não combinas contigo, Karkarrof?-o vulto continuou seu lastimável discurso.- Tragam um dementador.-naquele momento uma figura sinistra surgiu.-Tu serás o mais poderoso dentre os seus companheiros.-o vulto disse a figura sinistra.-Agora dê a ele o beijo do dementador!-naquele instante a figura com sua mão pegajosa retirou o capuz e revelou uma espécie de boca. 

As duas pessoas, que estavam tendo aquele horrível pesadelo já haviam visto aquilo antes, uma em "sonho" e outra na realidade, mas diferentemente da outra vez nenhum patrono apareceu para salvar o homem desesperado e o dementador aplicou seu beijo. As mudanças fora visíveis o homem ficou instantaneamente sem expressão e depois começou a se contorcer, mas não parecia estar sentindo dor. Na verdade aquele homem não aparentava mais ser capaz de sentir mais nada. Simultaneamente a figura, que agora eles sabiam se tratar de um dementador, pareceu ganhar força e ficar ainda mais sinistra.        

                -Agora meus caros servos o meu reinado vai recomeçar. Os dementadores irão espalhar o terror nos dois mundos. Muitos deles ganharam forças com o beijo que deram esta noite. Infelizmente alguns dos meus mais fiéis servos compartilharam do destino que os senhores acabaram de ver este traidor ter.-o vulto recomeçou a falar.-Infelizmente os meus servos leais, que estavam em Azkaban sofreram danos irreversíveis e por isso foram transformados em dementadores. Para que possam me servir em sua nova forma! Os dementadores estão proibidos de atacar pessoas que portem a marca a não ser que eu assim os ordene e para que seus "queridos filhinhos" não corram riscos enquanto não tiverem idade para se unirem a mim também os proibi de atacar bruxos menores de idade.Para assegurar o cumprimento destas regras cada grupo será acompanhado por um dementador que deu um beijo esta noite, pois esses dementadores além de sentirem as emoções são capazes de captar a áurea de poder e assim distinguirão os bruxos menores de idade e aqueles que possuem a Marca.

                -Sei...Até finjo acreditar que era nos nossos filhos, que ele estava pensando quando deu essa ordem!-uma das pessoas de capa comentou.

                -No que você acha que ele estava pensando?-ouviram alguém perguntar, mas não ouviram a resposta, pois acordaram naquele instante. 

                Catherine acordou assustada e tinha certeza de que Harry acabara de ter o mesmo pesadelo e que pouco passava da meia noite. Ela também pensou em ver se os sonserinos tinham ido passear esta noite. No entanto o receio foi mais forte do que sua curiosidade. Afinal se eles estivessem mesmo fora justamente naquela noite então isto confirmaria suas piores suspeitas e ela não se sentia preparada para descobrir a verdade. Ela ficou algum tempo se revirando na cama, pois a dúvida não permitia que conciliasse o sono. Normalmente Cathy era curiosa demais e quando algo intrigava não conseguia pensar em outra coisa até satisfazer sua curiosidade, mas aquele caso era diferente, pois ela tinha medo do que poderia descobrir e esta apreensão acabou vencendo.

                Na manhã seguinte Catherine estava muito cansada e teve vontade de não se levantar. Ela não conseguia acreditar que apenas uma semana se passara desde o feliz dia de seu primeiro jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo, que ela não conseguia compreender.

                A primeira coisa que Cathy fez ao chegar ao salão principal foi se separar da turma da Sonserina e ir procurar Harry. Ela precisava saber se ele realmente tivera o mesmo pesadelo. Aquilo a afligia tanto que ela quase se traiu novamente. Entretanto foi Harry quem tocou no assunto primeiro:

                -Eu tive outro pesadelo esta noite. Preciso contar a Dumbledore. Você vem comigo?-mesmo já sabendo disso ela não pode deixar de ficar arrasada ao ver seu último fiapo de esperança ir embora. No entanto o convite a espantou. Será que ele sabia de algo?

                -Eu acho melhor não. Quer dizer não tem nada a ver eu ir junto. Acho que esta conversa deve ser particular entre você e o diretor.

                -Eu não concordo. O Dumbledore nos chamou para conversar.-Harry retrucou.

                -Eu e você?-ela perguntou surpresa.

                -Sim e o Rony e a Mione.-Catherine se perguntou, porquê não lhe ocorreu que eles iriam junto.-E então você vem conosco ou não?-Harry insistiu.

                -Se é assim claro que eu vou. Nós vamos logo depois do café?

                -Na verdade eu estava pensando em ir agora.Eu estou sem apetite!-ele comentou.-Tudo bem pra você?

                -Claro, sem problemas! Eu também estou sem fome!

                -Peraê, se vocês não estão com fome isso não significa que eu não esteja! Vocês não poderiam me esperar?

                -Rony! Só você mesmo pra querer comer em uma hora dessas! Mas eu tive uma idéia melhor vocês dois podem ir à frente e eu fico aqui esperando o Rony.-Mione opinou.  

               -Tudo bem!-Harry respondeu, mas Cathy ficou nervosa. Ela estava se perguntando por qual motivo Mione tivera aquela idéia. Será que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa?       


	10. Caos

10-Caos

                Quando Hermione e Rony chegaram a sala de Dumbledore Harry já havia terminado de contar o pesadelo. Eles não vieram sozinhos, a professora McGonagall estava com eles e aparentava estar nervosa:

                -Alvo preciso muito falar com você!-Minerva exclamou ao entrar na sala.

                -Vocês poderiam nos dar licença, por favor! Mais tarde eu os chamo novamente.-disse o diretor se referindo ao quarteto.-Cathy saiu da sala de Dumbledore um pouco nervosa, pois o diretor novamente dera a impressão de saber o seu segredo. Mas como se ela nunca contara a ninguém nem mesmo a sua madrinha? Com isso na cabeça ela nem se preocupou com o que tinha acontecido, que deixara a professora McGonagall tão nervosa, e nem estava prestando atenção na conversa dos amigos.

                -Cathy! Cathy! Terra chamando Catherine!-Harry exclamou despertando-a de seus pensamentos. 

                -Ah! Desculpem-me, estava distraída.

                -Isso nós percebemos! Eu queria era saber o motivo de você estar no mundo da lua.-Mione comentou. 

                -Não é nada não. E então o que aconteceu? Por que a professora McGonagal estava tão nervosa?

                -Era sobre isso que estávamos falando enquanto você estava no mundo da lua. Os jornais chegaram e o ministério dessa vez não conseguiu abafar totalmente o problema.-Mione continuou.

                -Claro que o Fudge não conseguiu impedir os jornalistas de comentarem o assunto. Azkaban já estava um pouco desacreditada, por causa da fuga do Sirius e a história do Crouch jr. Imagina agora, que os dementadores abandonaram a ilha e libertaram todos os prisioneiros!-Rony comentou.

                -O Profeta Diário admitiu a possibilidade de Você-sabe-quem ter recuperado seus poderes.-Hermione completou.    

                -Eu achei que finalmente eles iriam acreditar que Voldemort está vivo e os tempos negros estão de volta.-Harry afirmou.

                -É mesmo! O que mais eles estão esperando?-Catherine concordou

                -O problema é que o ministro insiste em dizer que são apenas comensais saudosos tentando assustar os crédulos.-Mione explicou.

-Cornélio Fudge é um idiota!-Harry exclamou

-Ainda não entendi o que deixou a professora tão nervosa.-Cathy questionou.

-Acho que ela também esperava que eles finalmente acordassem para a verdade!-Mione respondeu.

-Seria melhor se tivesse sido assim, mas acho que agora não vai demorar muito.-Harry disse.

-O pior é que estamos à beira de uma crise ministerial.-Mione continuou.-Cathy, nós não combinamos de encontrar a Dani na biblioteca?

-Combinamos. Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de estudar quanto você!-Catherine comentou.-Vamos!

-Isso é porque não existem duas sabes tudo Granger!-zoou Rony.

-Ronald Weasley ao contrário de você eu sou responsável e gosto de tirar boas notas.-Mione respondeu irritada. 

 As meninas passaram a manhã na biblioteca estudando, ou melhor, Mione ficou estudando enquanto Daniela lia sobre a música bruxa e Cathy continuava sua pesquisa sobre fênix.

-Eu não consigo entender como alguém consegue ficar tão calma quanto você! Você não deveria estar estudando Aritmancia?-Mione questionou.

-Ah! Mione dá um tempo, né? Aritmancia é um saco! Eu não vou estudar essa matéria em pleno sábado!-Cathy retrucou.

-Se você acha assim tão chato não sei por qual motivo insiste em fazer esta matéria, afinal ela é opcional, sabia?

-Eu nunca desisto! Não vai ser agora que vou começar, ainda mais agora que com a professora Vector a aula ficou muito melhor. Mione, relaxa que até que eu estou estudando um pouco para recuperar o atraso. Já que Beauxbatons estava muito atrasada nesta matéria!-uma das marcas registradas de Cathy era a teimosia.

-Não sei quando, porque nas quintas-feiras você me enrola me enrola e só estuda Runas Antigas. Você não concorda Dani? Você não acha que ela devia se esforçar mais se quer obter bons NOM's?-Dani sorriu um sorriso fraco que era o máximo que ela conseguia nos últimos dias.

-Mione eu concordo quando a Cathy diz, que você exagera, mas Catherine você realmente devia ser mais responsável. Agora eu realmente não sei é como vocês conseguem gostar tanto de estudar! Cathy eu jamais me daria ao trabalho de ler este livro enorme sobre fênix a não ser que um professor mandasse. A Mione então sem comentários!-aqueles comentários em outra ocasião às fariam rir, mas as três ainda estavam sob o efeito dos últimos acontecimentos.

-Meninas! Já está na hora do almoço. Acho melhor irmos logo. Daqui a pouco vamos ser expulsas mesmo.-Catherine disse vendo o olhar de desaprovação da bibliotecária. As três guardaram os livros e deixaram a biblioteca. Ao chegarem no salão principal se separaram, pois cada uma foi para a mesa de sua casa. Ao chegar na mesa da Sonserina Cathy sentou ao lado de Draco e os dois conversaram como se a discussão da noite anterior não tivesse acontecido.    

Assim o dia passou sem grandes acontecimentos. Harry estava curioso para saber o que Dumbledore queria falar com ele e seus amigos, mas estava em dúvida se o diretor teria tempo no meio daquela confusão. Todos estavam muito nervosos e com medo do futuro. Muitos iam procurar Dumbledore pedindo notícias de casa e os professores estavam desesperados com a quantidade de alunos mais novos que em pânico queriam voltar para casa. No meio daquela confusão era provável que o diretor não arrumasse tempo para continuar a conversa iniciada pela manhã. No entanto, no fim do jantar Harry teve uma surpresa.

-Potter, Dumbledore pediu que eu conduzisse você, Weasley, Granger e Linton até a sala dele.-a professora McGonagall veio chamá-lo. Os três se levantaram e foram com a professora até a mesa da Sonserina onde Cathy discutia com Parkinson.-Linton me acompanhe.-ao ouvir a voz da severa professora de transfiguração em um primeiro momento ela ficou nervosa, mas depois viu os amigos sorrindo e isso a tranqüilizou.

Ao chegarem na sala de Dumbledore este já os estava esperando. Ele rapidamente pediu a Minerva, que os desse licença e ela deixou a sala. Depois ele se ausentou por alguns minutos e voltou acompanhado de um enorme cão negro.

-Sirius!-Harry exclamou. O padrinho de Harry logo assumiu sua forma normal.

-Eu chamei vocês aqui, porque precisamos descobrir uma outra forma de vocês continuarem o treinamento agora que as visitas a Hogsmeade estão proibidas.-Dumbledore iniciou a conversa.-Eu resolvi que Sirius pode vir a Hogwarts em sua forma canina e encontrar com vocês para levá-los até a casa dos gritos. O problema é a senhorita Linton...

-Sirius você não pode fazer isso!-Harry interrompeu.-É perigoso você pode ser pego. Você deveria ir para longe, pois aqui não é seguro.

-Eu não sou importante. Não posso cuidar da minha segurança enquanto não tiver certeza de que você está seguro.

-Qual o problema comigo?-Catherine perguntou voltando para o tema original da conversa.

-Eles três iriam juntos até o salão principal e isto seria menos perigoso, mas você não deveria ir até lá sozinha.-Dumbledore a respondeu.

-Ela poderia usar a capa de invisibilidade do Harry.-Mione opinou.

-Isso seria uma boa idéia senhorita Granger. Você emprestaria a capa a ela, Harry?

-Claro!

-Então está tudo resolvido. Eu aviso vocês quando for para vocês me encontrarem.-Sirius encerrou a conversa e os quatro deixaram a sala do diretor.    

Na manhã seguinte quando o correio chegou todos estavam ansiosos por notícias do mundo fora da escola. Infelizmente, as notícias não foram muito boas. Uma crise entre os mundos bruxo e trouxa era iminente, pois naquele curto espaço de tempo muitos trouxas foram atacados ou estavam desaparecidos. Os alunos cujos pais eram trouxas ficaram apavorados. A maioria dos trouxas atacados não foi à delegacia, porque não entendera o que acontecera. Como entrar em uma delegacia e dizer que foi atacado por figuras encapuzadas, que ao aspirarem te faziam sentir frio e se lembrar dos piores momentos de sua vida?

No entanto não eram só os trouxas que estavam apavorados. Muitos bruxos foram atacados ou viram um trouxa sendo. Pior muitos desapareceram ou viram a Marca Negra. Ninguém tinha mais dúvidas o Terror realmente estava de volta. Entretanto Fudge insistia em negar o óbvio.

Na segunda-feira começaram os rumores de que a Inglaterra teria um novo ministro da Magia. Os boatos duraram por toda a semana e ninguém sabia se era verdade ou apenas boataria. No Profeta Diário, nada saía de concreto, exceto os nomes de alguns desaparecidos ou assassinados e naquela semana não houve um dia em que um aluno não deixasse Hogwarts a caminho de casa, pois perdera algum membro da família. Lilá Brown ainda não retornara a escola, porque sua mãe temia pela segurança dela e queria a companhia da filha em um momento como aquele. Ninguém pôde deixar de notar que nenhum aluno da Sonserina fora chamado até o momento. Cathy temia por seus pais e pela primeira vez ficou aliviada por eles viajarem tanto. Assim correriam menos riscos.

Harry estava muito preocupado com seu padrinho, porque agora a vigilância em Hogsmeade aumentara bastante. Os aurores pretendiam proteger os habitantes do povoado e procurar os prisioneiros foragidos. Eles tinham esperança de que se pelo menos um fosse preso o caos diminuiria um pouco. 

Sexta-feira foi um dia bastante agitado. Edwiges finalmente retornou o que deixou Harry aliviado. Primeiro a coruja entregou cartas aos alunos a quem ele a emprestara e depois o entregou o bilhete dos Dursley.

Deixe nossa família em paz! Não queremos saber de nada referente a sua anormalidade. Guarde sua preocupação para gente da sua laia.

O bilhete não estava assinado, mas Harry não tinha dúvidas de que era dos seus tios. Aquela resposta o deixou exasperado, mas pelo menos ele fizera a parte dele avisando-os do perigo. Ele estava pensando em como iria se sentir culpado se algo acontecesse aos Dursley quando ouviu Rony chamá-lo:

-Harry, você reparou que Dumbledore não está na mesa dos professores?-ele olhou para a mesa e só então reparou na ausência do diretor.

-É verdade, mas o que tem de ruim nisso? Ele pode ter resolvido ficar na sala dele.-Harry questionou.

O dia passou e Harry procurou se concentrar nas aulas e não pensar em seus tios, nem no padrinho e nem na ausência de Dumbledore que não estivera no almoço também. O mistério do que acontecera ao diretor persistiu até a manhã de domingo quando O Profeta Diário finalmente esclareceu o que estava acontecendo. A reportagem de capa falava que Fudge finalmente renunciara em uma reunião oficial no ministério no sábado à noite. O ex-ministro fizera um discurso dizendo que não queria ser responsável pelo caos em que o país mergulharia graças a boatos tolos e a credulidade de alguns. Aparentemente Dumbledore tentara convencê-lo a deixar o cargo, mas ele só resolveu quando percebeu que ou renunciava ou sofreria um impeachman. O diretor de Hogwarts o substituiria até que o novo ministro fosse escolhido e Minerva McGonagall o substituiria na direção da escola enquanto isso. O trio ficou apavorado ao ler a notícia. Eles tinham certeza de que se a presença de Dumbledore não impedia os ataques com a ausência dele antes do fim do ano todas as meninas teriam desaparecido.


	11. Terceiro Ataque

11-Terceiro Ataque

                Na manhã de segunda-feira quando viu Edwiges entrar no salão principal junto com as outras corujas, Harry não esperava que ela tivesse trazendo correspondência. Muitas vezes a coruja ia até lá apenas para ficar um pouco com o dono. No entanto, daquela vez Harry se surpreendeu, porque Edwiges trazia um bilhete.

**_Harry,_**

**_         As aulas vão recomeçar hoje. Vou estar esperando vocês no saguão de entrada._**

**_                                                                                                                                    Snuffles_**

                -Eu queria saber de onde ele tirou este apelido.-comentou Rony que estivera lendo com Harry.

-Ainda não entregamos a capa a Cathy e precisamos avisá-la. Como vamos fazer isso?-Harry questionou.  

-Deixe isso comigo. Só preciso que você me entregue a capa.-respondeu Mione.

Harry e Rony foram até a torre da Grifinória pegar a capa e Hermione foi tentar falar com Catherine. Para sorte delas o caminho para a sala de Aritmancia e o caminho para a sala de Transfiguração era o mesmo até um determinado corredor.  Mione deu um jeito de se misturar aos sonserinos e puxar Cathy para que pudessem conversar.

-O que foi Mione?-Catherine perguntou.

-Me encontre na biblioteca hoje antes do almoço.

-Ah não! Mione eu não...-Cathy começou a reclamar

-É importante!-Hermione a interrompeu e depois se afastou voltando para o meio dos alunos que iam para a aula de Aritmancia.

Ao se reencontrarem antes da aula de Herbologia, Harry entregou para Hermione a capa. Ela passou toda a manhã nervosa com a dúvida se Catherine iria aparecer na biblioteca. Cathy por sua vez estava curiosa. Ela passou todo o tempo se perguntando o que de importante Mione teria para lhe falar. 

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do encontro Cathy não agüentava mais a curiosidade. Mione por sua vez chegara antes na biblioteca e já estava achando que a amiga não viria quando a viu entrando. Cathy se sentou ao seu lado e antes que pudesse pergunta-la o porquê daquele encontro Mione entregou-a um pacote por debaixo da mesa.

-É a capa do Harry.-Mione sussurrou-Nos encontre no saguão de entrada hoje à noite.-dizendo isso ela se levantou. Cathy ainda atônita guardou a capa na mochila e as duas deixaram a biblioteca juntas. Não demorou muito e Cathy entendeu o que o recado significava e ficou nervosa com o que teria de fazer a noite.

Na aula de poções eles tiveram outra surpresa. Ao entrarem na sala deram de cara com um Snape no pior de seus humores e não demorou muito eles entenderam o motivo. Assim que todos os alunos entraram na sala a professora Miry apareceu.

-Como vocês sabem tenho tido que me ausentar por problemas pessoais. Por este motivo à professora Miry quem vinha me substituindo passará a me auxiliar durante as aulas para dar melhor continuidade ao meu trabalho quando eu estiver fora.-Snape explicou. Catherine preferia que ele tivesse esperado mais um pouco para voltar, pois naquele dia ela queria aproveitar o jeito distraído de Flora para conversar com os amigos sobre o que fariam mais tarde. A presença de Flora para os grifinórios não fez nenhuma diferença. Snape continuou tratando-os tão mal quanto normalmente e a professora passou a aula toda apenas assistindo com a expressão mais distante do que o habitual.

                 Naquela noite Cathy disse a Draco que estava muito cansada e por isso iria se deitar cedo. Ele olhou-a desconfiado. Afinal ela estivera estranhamente distraída o dia todo. Ela subiu até o dormitório, que por sorte estava vazio, vestiu a capa e tomou cuidado para não chamar a atenção de ninguém ao sair da sala comunal.     

 Os corredores das masmorras naquela hora eram ainda mais escuros e sombrios e a fraca iluminação os deixava com uma aparência sinistra.Logo, Catherine começou a ouvir passos. No início ela continuou andando e tentou ignorar aquele irritante som, mas o som persistia e ela começou a ter medo de estar sendo seguida. O nervosismo do momento era tanto que ela até esqueceu que estava usando uma capa de invisibilidade e começou a pensar em um lugar para se esconder. Ela começou a andar mais depressa e a se desviar do caminho para despistar, mas ainda ouvia os passos atrás de si. Logo ela já não sabia onde estava e os corredores iam ficando cada vez mais escuros, mas em compensação já não ouvia mais passos. Catherine andou um tempo a esmo até que se viu no mesmo corredor onde encontrara Dani e ficou aliviada.

                Ela já estava quase no saguão de entrada quando se lembrou que quem quer que fosse que estivesse passeando pelo castelo não poderia tê-la visto por causa da capa. Ao lembrar-se disso sentiu-se muito boba. Ela realmente não estava raciocinando bem naquele dia. Seu primeiro ímpeto foi rir da própria idiotice, mas lembrou-se de que a capa não abafava sons e o Filch poderia estar por aí. Quando ela finalmente chegou ao seu destino e viu os amigos acompanhados de um cão negro esperando-a sentiu-se muito aliviada.

                -Você viu o Filch?-Rony perguntou logo que saíram do castelo.

-Então era ele!-Cathy exclamou e riu. Ao ver a cara atônita dos amigos ela contou-lhes exatamente o que acontecera e todos começaram a rir.

-Nós o vimos perto de você com o Mapa do Maroto e te vimos entrar naquele corredor, mas nunca imaginamos...-Rony continuou entre risos.

                -Vocês nunca imaginaram que a tapada aqui tivesse esquecido que estava com a capa.-ela o interrompeu começando a se irritar. Tudo bem foi uma idiotice e era engraçado, mas eles precisavam rir tanto? O que acontecia é que ela detestava que rissem dela mesmo quando ela sabia que fizera papel de palhaça.

                -Cathy desculpa é que foi engraçado.-Mione comentou percebendo o humor da menina. 

                Sirius foi o único que permaneceu quieto em sua forma canina até chegarem a Casa dos Gritos. Chegando lá ele voltou a sua forma humana, mas permaneceu sério durante toda a aula. Quando souberam o que treinariam naquela noite, os quatro também ficaram preocupados. Daquela vez, o treinamento seria apenas de DCAT. Eles iriam aprender a se proteger da maldição crusciatus, mas para isso era necessário antes saberem executar a maldição. Eles primeiramente iriam treinar com insetos e quando conseguissem executar a maldição começariam a aprender a contra-maldição. O que deixava Sirius nervoso era que para testar se eles eram capazes de executar a contra-maldição ou não, seria necessário lançar neles a maldição.

                No início o feitiço lançado por eles não fazia efeito algum no inseto e demorou um pouco até que um deles fizesse algum progresso. O primeiro a ser capaz de fazer com que o feitiço produzisse algum efeito foi Harry. Não demorou muito e Hermione também conseguiu. Lá pelo fim da sessão de treinamento Rony também progrediu. Mas quando Sirius chamou-os para leva-los de volta para o castelo Cathy ainda não conseguira nem que o inseto tremesse um pouco. Ela voltou para a escola calada apenas ouvindo os outros conversarem, mas sem realmente prestar atenção neles. A verdade é que ela se sentia humilhada. Nunca antes tivera dificuldades com DCAT. Normalmente ela tinha grande facilidade com aquela matéria e não estava entendendo porque não conseguira progredir nem um pouco com a maldição. Ela gostaria de perguntar a sua madrinha as possíveis causas desta dificuldade, mas não podia contar nada a ela. Ao chegarem ao saguão de entrada eles se separaram e ela caminhou sozinha até a Sonserina. Por sorte pelo menos daquela vez ela não ouviu passos para assusta-la.

                Na manhã seguinte, ela procurou não se lembrar do fiasco da noite anterior. Era assim que Catherine agia quando tinha um problema que não sabia como resolver. Ela tentava esquecer o problema e fingir que ele não existia. O que mais a irritava era que costumava ser muito boa em DCAT. Se fosse uma outra matéria da qual ela não gostasse tanto, mas era sua matéria preferida e ela nem poderia treinar para resolver o problema. Afinal se apegassem tentando executar a maldição cruciatus mesmo que fosse em um inseto seria expulsão na certa.     

                O dia transcorreu normalmente. Ao que tudo indicava aquela semana seria muito mais calma do que a anterior. Aparentemente o objetivo de Voldemort era apenas mostrar seu poder e pressionar o ministério. A única coisa que não diminuíra desde a renúncia de Fudge era o número de ataques de dementadores por dia. O principal alvo continuava sendo os trouxas.

                Terça-feira era dia de clube de Duelos para o quinto ano e aquilo não se alterara. Muito pelo contrário agora aquela aula se tornara mais importante do que nunca. Desde a semana anterior Eliza estava ensinando-os o Feitiço do patrono para que eles soubessem se defender de um dementador caso precisassem. A maior dificuldade para o ensinamento deste feitiço era a falta de dementadores com os quais testar se o aluno conseguiria fazer o feitiço no momento em que precisasse. O treinamento estava correndo normalmente quando algo que definitivamente não era um patrono saiu da varinha de Neville. Era uma figura preta que assustou todos os alunos no salão e saiu correndo para o corredor.

                -Snape tome conta da turma enquanto eu resolvo o problema.-Severo aceitou a ordem mesmo sem gostar muito da idéia.-Quanto a você Longboton depois conversamos.-Eliza disse ríspida.

                -Será que foi grave?-Harry perguntou.

-Não. Foi apenas um patrono mal feito que ficou meio deformado.-Mione respondeu.-Eu só não entendi o que deixou a professora nervosa. Ela é normalmente tão calma.

-Provavelmente ela já estava nervosa com outra coisa. A Liz é assim. Você pode fazer algo que a chateie muito e ela não falar nada e pode fazer uma bobagem e ela se irritar. Tudo depende do humor dela no momento. -neste momento Daniela se aproximou das duas.

-Cathy, eu poderia falar com você um minuto?-Mione entendeu o recado e se afastou para conversar com os meninos.

-Que foi Dani?-Catherine perguntou.

-Não me leve a mau, mas eu queria saber o que há entre você e o Malfoy. O que você sente por ele?

-Não entendi o que você quer dizer. Eu e o Draco somos amigos só isso.-Cathy respondeu calando seus sentimentos. A verdade era que ela ainda estava muito confusa em relação a isso e não queria conversar sobre o assunto.-Por que a pergunta?

-Nada não. Apenas esqueça que eu perguntei isso. Tudo bem?

-Tudo, mas...-Catherine não pôde continuar a conversa, porque Eliza voltou parecendo bem irritada.

-Longboton será possível que você não consegue fazer nada direito! Não há uma aula pratica minha que você não faça uma besteira. Sinceramente você não pode se formar só pelas suas notas em herbologia.-Neville pareceu ter ficado bem magoado com as palavras da professora que normalmente era muito compreensiva.

-Você não vai falar com ela?-Mione perguntou para Cathy.

-Falar o quê?

-Não é porque ela está estressada e o Neville fez uma besteira que ela tem o direito de descontar nele.-Mione respondeu.

-Acho que nós duas concordamos que seria melhor que Eliza explodisse na hora com quem a chateou e não ficasse guardando a mágoa dentro de si para descontar no primeiro pobre coitado que aparecesse. Mas fazer o quê? Ela sempre foi assim e depois vai ficar toda arrependida por ter sido dura e se eu for falar com ela vai sobrar pra mim também.     

                    A semana passou e a sensação de que o caos diminuiria pelo menos um pouco se confirmou. Só houve um desaparecimento e nenhuma morte naquela semana. Os alunos, que tinham ido para casa devido à morte de parentes, retornaram e tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal. Na verdade por duas semanas Voldemort ficou estranhamente calmo. No entanto, ninguém tinha dúvidas de que semanas como a primeira daquele mês de novembro se repetiriam muitas vezes enquanto o Lord das Trevas estivesse forte.

                Harry aproveitou aquele curto período de calmaria para espairecer. Ele só lamentava não poder jogar quadribol nem visitar Hogsmeade. 

                -Nós poderíamos fazer como Fred e Jorge. Eles vivem indo ao povoado escondidos.-Rony comentou certo dia.

                -Boa idéia Rony. Seria divertido!-concordou Harry. 

                -Vocês estão loucos! É perigoso!

                -Deixe de ser estraga prazeres Mione.-Rony tentou argumentar.

                -Eu estou falando sério. Até agora não houve nenhum ataque a Hogsmeade, mas Você-sabe-quem pode atacar de surpresa a qualquer momento. Por favor, Harry não seja louco.-toda à vontade de Harry de visitar o povoado se foi ao ouvir o tom da amiga. Ela lembrou-o as broncas de Snape dizendo que ele se achava acima das regras e ele pensou em Sirius se arriscando por sua causa.

                -Rony, acho melhor deixarmos para outra ocasião.-respondeu Harry.

                -Droga! Satisfeita, Hermione? Você conseguiu estragar nosso passeio!-Rony reclamou irritado.

                -Vamos jogar xadrez!-Harry chamou na tentativa de animar o amigo e se distrair um pouco.

                -Vocês não deveriam estudar?-Mione perguntou, mas foi ignorada pelos meninos que já começavam a jogar. Ela por fim desistiu e resolveu ir para a biblioteca sozinha.

                Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry e Rony estavam jogando Snap explosivo com os gêmeos quando um grupo de alunos apavorados entrou na sala comunal. 

                -Vocês viram a Gina?-Colin Creevey perguntou aflito.

                -Não. O que houve?-perguntou Fred.

                -Estão dizendo que houve outro ataque.-Colin respondeu.

                -Onde foi?-Jorge perguntou.

                -Não sei! Tem gente que diz que foi dentro do castelo e tem gente que diz que foi no campo de quadribol. Estão dizendo até que dessa vez foi mais de uma pessoa.-Colin comentou. 

                -Mione!-Harry e Rony se entreolharam e exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

                Os dois saíram correndo atropelando a multidão de alunos que entrava. Os corredores não estavam menos tumultuados. Ao que parecia todos resolveram verificar se nenhum amigo desaparecera. O primeiro lugar onde foram procurar foi a biblioteca.

            Quando chegaram lá ficaram ainda mais preocupados, pois Mione não estava lá. Na verdade, a biblioteca estava deserta. Os dois saíram apavorados para procurarem a amiga na confusão dos corredores, ambos temendo não encontrá-la.


	12. A Briga

12- A Briga

                Quando um grupo de alunos entrou rindo na sala comunal sonserina, Catherine estava estudando História da Magia com Draco. Um dos alunos que entrara veio falar com ele e ela ouviu a conversa:

                -Sabe o que estão dizendo, Malfoy? - o aluno que devia ser do sexto ano e Cathy não conhecia, perguntou.

                -Não, o que foi? - Draco perguntou olhando-a de maneira nervosa como se a presença dela estivesse atrapalhando, mas ela o ignorou.

                -O boato é que mais uma sangue ruim nojenta desapareceu. - o garoto respondeu rindo.

                Ao ouvir aquilo Cathy saiu correndo da sala comunal sonserina. Ela ficara horrorizada pela frieza do garoto e no fundo ela sabia de Draco também. Como eles podiam se divertir com aquilo? Ao mesmo tempo ela se perguntava se se preocuparia tanto assim se fosse sangue puro. No entanto, o principal motivo daquela corrida desesperada pelo castelo era sua preocupação com Hermione. Ela atravessou os corredores das masmorras perdida e confusa sem prestar muita atenção ao caminho. O primeiro lugar em que foi procurar naturalmente foi a biblioteca, mas quando chegou lá viu Rony e Harry saindo sozinhos e com a aparência desolada o que fez seu coração congelar.

                -Rony, Harry, por favor, me digam que sabem onde ela está! - Catherine exclamou desesperada.

                -Sinto muito, mas não sabemos, tínhamos esperanças de que ela estivesse com você. Você tem alguma idéia de onde ela poderia estar.

                -Não, mas temos que procurar. Não podemos desistir tão facilmente. - ela falou tentando parecer mais determinada do que na verdade estava. Ela sempre tentava passar a imagem de uma pessoa inabalável, mas não a era.

                -Acho melhor nos dividirmos. - Harry opinou.

                -Concordo. - disseram Cathy e Rony simultaneamente. Eles combinaram a parte do castelo em que cada um dos três iria procurar e se separaram se sentindo angustiados.

                Catherine estava quase acabando sua parte e perdendo as esperanças, quando viu alguém com aparência desnorteada sair da sala de Dumbledore. Ela olhou mais atentamente para a pessoa e viu que era uma menina mais do que isso era Hermione. Cathy saiu correndo para abraçar a amiga que estava chorando e que pareceu ainda mais angustiada ao vê-la e perceber a felicidade dela. Felicidade esta provocada logicamente pelo alívio de ver a amiga.

                -Mione, o que houve?- Cathy perguntou, mas logo se lembrou da outra única pessoa além dela mesma e Hermione que podia ter sido raptada. - Dani! - ao ouvir este nome o choro de Mione aumentou consideravelmente. 

                Catherine conduziu a amiga a uma sala vazia naquele corredor. A sala era simples e parecia mais uma sala abandonada como tantas outras que havia em Hogwarts. As duas se sentaram apoiando-se na parede lado a lado. Elas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. O único som que se ouvia na sala era o dos soluços de Mione. No entanto, chegou o momento em que Cathy não agüentou mais. Ela era muito reservada e jamais permitia que a vissem chorar. Naquele momento ela invejou a amiga pela capacidade de extravasar seus sentimentos sem vergonha. 

                  -Mione, cadê a garota forte que eu conheço? - ela perguntou de forma áspera.

                -Cathy não é questão de ser forte. Eu estou preocupada.Você já parou pra pensar no risco que essas meninas estão correndo? Elas podem estar mortas! Dani pode estar morta! - Mione exclamou. Aquelas palavras a irritaram ainda mais. Catherine não queria pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo a Dani naquele momento. Ela queria se ocupar para não pensar no destino da amiga e nem na falta que sentiria dela.  

                -Mione não vai adiantar nada ficarmos chorando e sofrendo. Temos que fazer algo!

                -Concordo! Mas eu preciso de tempo para me acalmar e ajustar meus sentimentos. Você não está sentindo nada? Eu confesso que sempre concordei com o Rony em achar que a Sonserina não combinava muito com você. Nunca pensei que você fosse tão sangue frio! - Mione retrucou.

-Eu não sou fria! Você é que é uma manteiga derretida! - naquele momento a inveja que sentia da capacidade de enfrentar os sentimentos que a amiga tinha veio à tona. Ela disse aquilo gritando e saiu correndo.

Catherine passou um tempo andando a esmo pelo castelo. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de para onde queria ir. Só sabia que queria ficar sozinha o que eliminava o seu dormitório, pois lá poderia ser surpreendida pelas outras garotas e não queria correr este risco. Quando viu estava no primeiro andar em frente ao banheiro da Murta que Geme. Mione a avisara para manter distancia de lá, pois era habitado por uma fantasma temperamental. No entanto, naquele momento Cathy queria ter certeza de que não seria surpreendida por ninguém e como ninguém ia àquele lugar ela resolveu entrar.

Ela ficou feliz ao ver que teria privacidade total, pois a Murta não estava em seu banheiro. Catherine simplesmente sentou-se no chão dentro de um dos boxes e começou a chorar. Ela começou a se perguntar a quanto tempo não chorava até que se lembrou. No início de Beauxbatons ela estava muito infeliz não só por causa da decepção que sofrera ao não receber a carta de Hogwarts. Na verdade, o pior problema para ela foi à solidão.

-Você não consegue nem mesmo fazer uma poção simples como a da aula de hoje? - Catherine ainda podia ouvir a voz carregada de desdém. - A única matéria na qual você consegue fazer alguma coisa é DCAT, mas provavelmente é porque sua madrinha te dá aulas particulares. Afinal, com que cara ela ia ficar se a trouxa inglesa que ela conseguiu que fosse aceita nessa escola não fosse nem mesmo boa na matéria dela? - a menina continuava rindo. Catherine que desde cedo detestava demonstrar o que sentia, fingia não se abalar, mas fazia exatamente o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Procurava um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha e chorar sem que ninguém soubesse. 

                Catherine ainda se lembrava vivamente do dia em que prometera não permitir que as palavras dos que a humilhavam a fizessem derramar lágrimas. Ela estava em uma sala deserta chorando, porque a mesma garota de sempre a magoara, quando uma aluna mais velha, que era monitora entrou na sala com o namorado e a surpreendeu lá. A menina ficou irritada por ter sido vista namorando pela afilhada de uma professora e descontou nela: 

-Não pensei que você fosse tão fraca! Quer dizer que aquela máscara de frieza é só fingimento, pois depois você se esconde pra chorar como um bebê. Pelo menos você não vai procurar o colo da madrinha como muita gente acha que você faz!-Cathy odiou ter sido vista chorando tanto quanto a garota odiou ter seu namoro atrapalhado. A partir daquele dia acontecesse o que acontecesse por mais que a ferissem ela não derramou lágrimas. Isso a tornou uma garota ainda mais fria e fechada do que era naturalmente.

                Perdida naquelas lembranças ela constatou que na cabeça dela todos em Beauxbatons eram impiedosos e preconceituosos, no entanto, na verdade não era assim. Como em Hogwarts havia pessoas boas e ruins. Muitas de suas colegas tentaram se aproximar, mas ela nunca chegara a confiar o suficiente nelas para conversar sobre como se sentia. Embora, as considerasse suas amigas e andassem sempre juntas, Cathy jamais lhes permitiu conhecê-la realmente.  Mesmo agora que estava onde sempre sonhara estudar continuava a mesma pessoa fechada e solitária. Andava com pessoas que compartilhavam seus segredos com ela e não se sentia capaz de retribuir a confiança fazendo a mesma coisa.

                Naquele momento, a mente de Cathy se voltou para os pesadelos. Tudo que desejava era não sonhar com a morte de Dani durante a noite e ouvir de manhã Harry narrando-lhe a mesma horrível visão. Ela se perguntava o porquê não contava a ninguém que tinha os mesmos pesadelos e até outros ainda mais misteriosos. No fundo ela sabia o motivo de não confiar aquele segredo nem ao menos a madrinha. O que afligia Catherine era ser incapaz de compreender a causa dos sonhos. 

                Os pensamentos da menina foram interrompidos pelo som de passos.

                -Quem está aí? - ela se apressou em perguntar. 

                -Sou Gina Weasley. - Cathy se assustou ao ouvir a voz da irmã de Rony e torceu para que ela fosse embora e não tivesse reconhecido sua voz. - Linton é você? - Gina questionou abrindo a porta do boxe e encontrando-a toda encolhida com o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas escondido pela sua posição e pelos longos cabelos.

                -Sou eu, sim. - Cathy respondeu após algum tempo, pois percebera que a outra não iria embora enquanto ela não admitisse.          

                -O que faz aqui? - Gina perguntou fingindo inocência

                -O mesmo que você veio fazer, Weasley. - ela respondeu depois de levantar o rosto e perceber que a outra também chorava silenciosamente.

                -Eu só queria saber o porquê de você ter procurado um lugar isolado como esse banheiro tendo os amigos que tem.

                -Você também não é nenhuma solitária. Sempre que esbarro com você nos corredores você está acompanhada e conversando animadamente.

                -São apenas colegas. - Gina explicou e Cathy reconheceu um pouco de si mesma na pequena Weasley.

                -Por que não confia nelas? Se me disser eu te falo o motivo de estar aqui.

                -Não sei se alguém te contou o que aconteceu no meu primeiro ano... - Gina começou.

                -Sim me contaram. - Cathy respondeu lembrando-se da câmera secreta e do papel da pobre Gina nos acontecimentos.

                -Depois daquela lamentável experiência eu fiquei com dificuldade de me abrir para as pessoas. Eu nunca fui exatamente tímida, na verdade eu tinha dificuldade de me aproximar das pessoas, mas depois que o fazia passava a ser bem extrovertida. Continuo sendo assim, só que me tornei reservada. Passei a desconfiar das pessoas e acho que me tornei incapaz de contar sempre com alguém. Agora é sua vez. O que aconteceu? - então Catherine contou-lhe que Dani sumira e que ela brigara com Mione. Depois ficou em dúvida se devia questionar Gina pelo motivo de ter estado chorando e acabou resolvendo que já se intrometera o suficiente na vida da garota.

                -Você quer saber o que me fez vir aqui hoje?

                -Se você quiser me contar. - Cathy respondeu surpresa com a pergunta.

                -Não sei bem o motivo, mas acho que posso confiar em você. Eu gosto do Harry. Sempre gostei desde que o vi e depois dele ter me salvado passei a amá-lo mais ainda. Ele é mesmo um herói! Eu sei que ele não gosta de mim. Mesmo assim hoje quando o vi abraçando a Mione e a consolando eu senti um ciúme terrível. Eu queria estar no lugar dela e queria que ele se preocupasse comigo daquele jeito. Eu sei que você está pensando, que isso é bobagem minha, porque eles são apenas amigos. Eu concordo, mas eu não sou nem isso dele e sinto inveja dela. Uma parte de mim faria qualquer coisa para que ele me notasse e outra deseja apenas a felicidade dele. - Cathy não soube o que dizer depois daquela confissão e não entendia o que levara a menina que confessara estar ali, porque não queria falar disso com as amigas e contar-lhe tudo. - Sabe eu acho mais fácil conversar sobre isso com um estranho do que com minhas "amigas", pois se minhas amigas não me compreenderem vou me chatear com elas, mas o que me importa o que o estranho pensa. Eu sei você não é exatamente uma estranha é amiga do meu irmão. No entanto, essa é a primeira vez que nos falamos de verdade e pouco vai importar se não voltarmos a conversar. – Gina concluiu se levantou e foi embora. Catherine achou melhor fazer o mesmo antes que a Murta aparecesse, mas ainda se sentia confusa por tudo que ouvira da pequena Weasley.   


	13. Sonho Misterioso

13-Sonho misterioso 

                Antes do jantar Minerva McGonagall se levantou e as poucas pessoas que conversavam se calaram:

                -Como vocês sabem, eu estou substituindo Dumbledore que está temporariamente afastado. Hoje infelizmente não tenho noticias boas pra anunciar. Como já deve ser do conhecimento de todos, mas mesmo assim devo falar, outra aluna foi raptada. Estamos nos esforçando para descobrir onde elas estão e se continuam vivas. Quem desapareceu foi Daniela Crackenthorpe do quinto ano da Corvinal. Devo pedir-lhes novamente para não desrespeitarem as medidas de segurança. O professor Dumbledore ao ser comunicado do acontecimento disse que retornará o mais rápido possível. - ela concluiu e a comida foi servida. Cathy jantou conversando com Draco como sempre. Parecia que desde a ultima discussão os dois tinham feito um acordo silencioso de não mais conversarem sobre Voldemort e a guerra que estava começando. 

No entanto, naquele momento ela estava nervosa, pois se preocupava com as possíveis conseqüências de seu desentendimento com Mione. Ela não queria perder a amiga, mas também não pretendia pedir desculpas. Outra preocupação é que Harry e Rony acabariam se afastando dela, pois não conseguiriam se manter totalmente neutros e era natural que eles ficassem do lado de Hermione já que a conheciam há mais tempo. Mas o que mais a atormentava era a possibilidade de ter um pesadelo durante a noite.    

Normalmente quando você teme muito uma coisa ela acaba acontecendo. Catherine teve duas provas disso naquela semana. A primeira delas foi ainda naquela noite. Ela se deitou muito cedo, mas teve dificuldade para dormir devido ao medo do que aconteceria durante seu sono. Entretanto, naquela noite o sonho não foi exatamente um pesadelo. Na verdade, Cathy jamais sonhara com algo tão estranho.  

Ela estava perdida em um ambiente escuro e não enxergava nada. Não sabia onde se encontrava tampouco se existia mais alguém ali. De repente, começou a ouvir um som que parecia vir de lugar nenhum. Era uma música que trazia paz e esperança. Ela já estava mais calma quando quem cantava apareceu.

Era um pássaro vermelho e dourado, uma fênix. A ave veio voando até o meio da escuridão e pousou. Tudo mais continuava envolto em trevas, apenas a fênix podia ser vista. O canto cessou e a imagem do pássaro começou a ser substituída por outra.

A figura de uma mulher começou a se formar. Uma visão fraca e translúcida como um espectro, por traz dela ainda se podia ver a fênix como uma sombra. A mulher tinha cabelos cor de cobre e olhos azuis muito claros vestia uma túnica longa de um azul muito escuro quase preto.

-Tu queres saber a verdade? - Cathy ficou em dúvida se a pergunta se dirigia a ela - Tens certeza? A verdade pode machucar. Algumas vezes é melhor viver na ignorância. Tu poderias descobrir coisas dolorosas sobre tua família teus pais. - ao ouvir a ultima afirmação Catherine entendeu que a mulher falava com ela e já estava abrindo a boca para responder quando foi interrompida. - Não fale nada apenas reflita quando tiveres uma conclusão eu voltarei. - dizendo isso a visão desapareceu deixando apenas a ave que voltou a cantar e foi embora voando.

Cathy acordou ainda com o misterioso sonho em sua mente. Não entendia o motivo da estranha mulher ter falado de seus pais. Há muito tempo que ela não pensava neste assunto. Crescera sabendo que era adotada e quando atingira idade suficiente para entender o que isso significava tivera é claro curiosidade sobre seus pais reais. Os Linton foram muito compreensivos e concordaram em pesquisar sobre o assunto. Foram ao orfanato de onde a tiraram e nada encontraram. Depois disso,  Cathy concluiu que não havia mais nada a fazer e procurou não pensar mais no assunto. 

Catherine não dormiu mais naquela noite tanto por medo de ter outro sonho quanto por não conseguir parar de pensar no que a mulher dissera. Sempre pensara que seus pais genitores estivessem mortos, mas será que eles estavam vivos e a rejeitaram e, por isso, saber da verdade seria doloroso?  Cathy não sabia nada sobre sua família de sangue. Nem se eram bruxos ou trouxas.

Aquela semana foi terrível para ela. Os dias estavam cada vez mais frios e as aulas mais chatas e mais exigentes, afinal os NOM's se aproximavam. Ela, contudo, não conseguia se concentrar nos estudos, pois por mais que tentasse esquecer, as palavras da mulher não saiam da sua mente. Outra coisa que a perturbava era o afastamento de Rony e Harry. Na aula de poções, Snape estivera ausente e mesmo assim Catherine se sentara com Draco. Flora que parecia estar mais distraída do que o normal e estranhamente triste nem reparara em nada.  Em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, o tema continuava a ser os Pegasus.

Dessa forma, o tempo passou e já era sexta feira. A turma da sonserina estava no fim da ultima aula antes do almoço, que era de DCAT. Cathy não conseguia prestar atenção nem mesmo nessa matéria que era uma de suas preferidas. Eliza não pôde deixar de repara na distração da afilhada.

-Linton espere um minuto. –a aula havia acabado e a professora decidira saber o que estava acontecendo com Catherine.

-O que foi Liz? - todos já tinham deixado a sala e era hora das duas conversarem.

-Eu é que te pergunto o que houve? Você parecia estar em outro planeta durante toda a aula.

-Não aconteceu nada, eu só... - Cathy tentou desconversar. 

-Nem tente me enrolar! Eu te conheço muito bem. Vi você nascer, esqueceu?

-Não você não viu. Não sabe nem quem é minha mãe na realidade!

-Foi só forma da falar, desculpe. - Liz se justificou intrigada com a reação da afilhada. - Mas não desvie do assunto. Outros professores comentaram comigo a sua desatenção e Hagrid me contou que você quase não falou com seus amigos na aula dele. Soube também que fez dupla com o Malfoy mesmo Snape não estando. Então você vai me contar ou não?

-Você acabou de dizer o que está acontecendo. Eu briguei com Mione e isso acabou me afastando de Rony e de Harry.

-Por que você e Granger brigaram? - Cathy ficou sem saber se contava ou não e acabou falando.

-O que você pretende fazer?

-Nada.

-Cathy você errou, foi fria e indelicada. Precisa pedir desculpas ou vai perder seus amigos. 

-Se é assim vou perder meus amigos.

-Esse seu orgulho é idiota!

-Liz você é igualzinha a ela tão irritantemente sensível e bondosa! Eu não fui à única que errei. Hermione podia ter sido mais compreensiva. Ela que venha falar comigo.

-Catherine, ela está lá com os amigos como antes de vocês se conhecerem. É você quem está em um colégio novo e perdendo as novas amizades.

-Eles não são meus únicos amigos. Não estou sozinha. Você está se esquecendo do Draco.

-Ele é um Malfoy! - Liz exclamou.

-Você o está julgando pela família. Vocês grifinórios se orgulham tanto de não serem preconceituosos, mas são iguais aos sonserinos. Acham que o nome diz quem uma pessoa é. Não sei como confiam em mim afinal não sabemos nada sobre meu sangue. Agora posso ir almoçar? - Cathy perguntou com cinismo.

-Pode, mas lembre-se que na dúvida para os sonserinos você não passa de uma sange-ruim.   


	14. Possibilidade

14-Possibilidade:

                -Estou muito feliz de ter retornado a esta escola que se tornou meu lar. Desculpem-me a longa ausência. Caso interesse aos senhores quem está substituindo o ministro agora é Eric Earnshaw. Todos aqui sabem, que algo muito grave está acontecendo em nosso mundo. Voldemort ressurgiu e está recuperando sua força.- todos no salão estremeceram ao ouvir o temido nome. Já era hora do jantar na sexta-feira e Dumbledore estava de volta.-Hogwarts não está segura e apesar de nossa vigilância três alunas desapareceram. Sei que alguns de vocês as conheciam e estão preocupados com elas, no entanto, a vida tem que continuar. Voldemort deseja exatamente que nós nos escondamos e entremos em pânico e não iremos fazer isso. Eu e os professores estivemos estudando medidas para melhorar o ânimo de vocês. Infelizmente não poderemos recomeçar o campeonato de quadribol, mas vocês voltarão a visitar Hogsmeade a partir deste fim de semana. - a alegria no salão foi geral, embora alguns alunos ainda estivessem chateados com o cancelamento do quadribol. - Concluímos que o povoado é seguro, porque está sendo muito bem protegido pelos aurores e até agora não sofreu nenhum ataque. Entretanto, ainda há o risco dos dementadores e por isso fomos obrigados a elevar a idade mínima exigida para a permissão de ir, então apenas os alunos do quinto ano em diante estão autorizados. - murmúrios de indignação percorreram o salão. Os mais irritados eram os alunos do terceiro ano. - Vai ser assim, porque os mais novos podem não estar aptos a produzir um patrono. Por enquanto é só. Bom apetite!

                Mesmo a rotina da escola não podendo retornar totalmente ao normal, a atmosfera no castelo melhorou muito após a volta do diretor. Era quase como se as coisas estivessem de novo como eram antes dos desaparecimentos. O mundo fora de Hogwarts vivia em uma paz tensa há algumas semanas. Não havia dúvida de que aquele momento não seria duradouro. Eles estavam naquele instante antes de uma guerra estourar em que cada lado se preparava e aguardava o tempo certo.

                Harry estava feliz com a possibilidade de ir a Hogsmeade naquele fim de semana. Poderia visitar o padrinho e sairia um pouco do castelo e se divertiria. Ele se perguntava se iriam treinar algo na casa dos Gritos e caso fossem se Cathy iria. Hermione contara aos dois sobre a briga e ambos pensavam que seria algo passageiro, mas não contavam com a teimosia e o orgulho de Catherine. Ainda assim, Harry esperava que as duas fizessem as pazes e a amizade voltasse a ser como antes.

                No dia seguinte uma coruja marrom entrou junto com as conhecidas da escola. A ave deixou um bilhete para Harry, o que o surpreendeu, e fugiu voando tão rápido quanto entrara. Ele abriu o papel e começou a ler.

**_Harry,_**

****

**_            Venha até aqui hoje com seus amigos. Soube do desentendimento entre Catherine e Hermione, mas tenho esperanças de que essa briga seja passageira e preciso conversar com Cathy._**

****

**_                                                                                                                                              Snuffles_**

****

                Após ler, ele chamou Rony e mostrou o que Sirius escrevera. Os dois resolveram conversar com Mione.

                -Tudo bem se ela for! Já disse que vocês devem continuar a falar com ela normalmente. É claro que eu não vou deixar de ir independentemente da presença dela. - Hermione respondeu após eles perguntarem o que ela achava do pedido.

                Catherine conversava com Draco, mas sua atenção estava voltada para um canto da mesa da Grifinória. Ela vira a coruja marrom e desconfiava de que lugar provinha. Achava que eles iriam à Casa dos Gritos e desejava ir também.

                -Cathy, você está me ouvindo? - Malfoy perguntou.

                -Estou claro. - ela respondeu apressada e ainda distraída.

                -Não, não está. - ele continuou e resolveu ver para onde ela olhava. - Tinha que ser! O Potter perfeito e seus amiguinhos. - disse com sarcasmo. - Achei que vocês estivessem brigados.

                -E estamos. Pelo menos eu e Granger não nos falamos mais.

                -Vá conversar com eles. Detesto ser a última opção!

                -Eles que venham falar comigo. - Draco sorriu.

                "Ela era mesmo uma sonserina" – pensou e disse: - Se não quer ir lá pelo menos me ouça ou não precisa conversar. Odeio falar sozinho!

............................................................................................................................................................................

                -Posso falar com você? - estavam indo para Hogsmeade e Harry se incumbira de falar com Catherine.

                -O que foi? - ela perguntou. Ele se afastou um pouco do grupo e ela o seguiu.

                -Vamos visitar Almofadinhas.

                -Granger vai estar lá?

                -Sim, isso te incomoda?

                -Não, mas ela pode não gostar da minha presença. 

                -Mione disse que não se importa.

                -Então vamos. - os dois se separaram definitivamente do grupo e foram em direção a Casa dos Gritos. Chegando lá fizeram o Feitiço ensinado por Sirius.

                -Que bom que você veio! - o padrinho de Harry exclamou ao vê-la. - Harry, como vai?

                -Vou bem. E você?

                -Não estou passando fome! - ele parecia estar saudável a medida do possível. - Hoje vocês vão continuar a tentar o Crusciatus.

                Eles passaram o resto do dia treinando a maldição. Harry e Hermione conseguiram e continuaram praticando para aperfeiçoar. Quase no fim do tempo Rony também realizou o feitiço. A única que não conseguia nenhum progresso era Catherine, que estava cada vez mais chateada.

                -Inceto idiota! - ela exclamou no auge da frustração e tentou matar a abelha o que quebrou o encantamento, que a impedia de se mover e Cathy foi picada. Mais irritada ainda voltou a pegar a varinha -Crucio! - disse sem nem mesmo pensar que não funcionaria. Entretanto, espantosamente deu certo. -Consegui. Finalmente!

                -Isso é normal. Algumas pessoas só conseguem fazer a Maldição pela primeira vez em um estado de profundo mau humor. Agora deixe-me retirar o ferrão. Vocês podem ir, apenas a esperem na passagem. Preciso conversar com ela. 

                -Sobre o que você quer falar?- ela perguntou após eles serem deixados a sós.

                -Você precisa se desculpar com Mione.

                -Ah, não! Você também não! Já basta a Eliza.

                -Eu soube da discussão entre você e Liz...

                -Como?

                -Ela me contou que você ficou bastante magoada quando ela disse que o fato de Draco ser um Malfoy o tornava má companhia. O que você disse sobre não devermos confiar em você por ignorarmos sua origem foi interpretá-la mau. Não é o sangue que importa, mas a criação. Como ou o que foram seus antepassados não determina a sua conduta o que te influencia é o meio. Entendo que você queira saber sobre seus pais de verdade, só não se esqueça que o que eles eram ou são não determina o que você é ou vai ser.

                -Quando falou com Lizzy? - Catherine perguntou tentando demonstrar frieza e não deixar transparecer o efeito das palavras dele.

                -Dumbledore contou tudo a ela e o fato de Remo ser testemunha ajudou. Mesmo assim ela não confia muito em mim. Está me ajudando apenas, porque o diretor mandou.

                -Já é alguma coisa. Não sei o que você fez, mas ela te odeia.

                -Eu sei... - ele comentou resignado. - Quanto a Mione... - Cathy fez que não queria ouvir. - Ela corre perigo! Como você se sentiria se ela sumisse magoada com você? Pense nisso!

                Ela foi embora sem nem mesmo se despedir. Encontrou os outros e atravessou o túnel calada. No fundo sabia que Sirius e Eliza estavam certos, no entanto, ainda relutava em admitir. Entretanto, não era sobre a briga com Hermione que ela refletia naquele momento. As palavras de Sirius sobre algo que ela dissera sem pensar em um impulso, apenas para ferir a madrinha, a perturbavam. Será que sem querer chegara próximo à verdade?

                -Onde você estava? - Catherine havia chegado a sala comunal sonserina e encontrado Draco.

                 -Em Hogsmeade. - ela respondeu como se aquela pergunta tivesse sido a mais estúpida que já ouvira.

                -Onde no povoado? - Malfoy insistiu.

                -Fomos a vários lugares. O ultimo foi à Casa dos Gritos.

                -Fomos, no plural? Quem estava com você?

                -Potter, Granger e Weasley. - ela resolveu dizer logo o que ele queria saber.

-Achei que você estivesse brigada com a sangue ruim.

-Eu sou tão sangue-ruim quanto ela! - Cathy exclamou nervosa.

-Não, não é. Senão estaria em outra casa e não na sonserina. Aqueles que pensam que o chapéu seletor fez uma bobagem dessas esquecem-se que Slytherin ajudou a tornar aquela coisa velha em algo capaz de pensar e selecionar os alunos. 

-Então sou o quê?

-Como você mesma faz questão de lembrar não podemos ter certeza de sua origem, porque é adotada. No entanto, eu tenho uma teoria. Eu acho que seus pais eram comensais da morte que foram presos ou mortos.

-E como fui parar com os trouxas? - Cathy perguntou espantada por ele ter dito algo que externava a possibilidade que refletia em sua mente depois do que Sirius dissera.

-Órfãos eram muitos naquela época e nem todos tinham família para substituir os pais.O ministério não sabia o que fazer com as crianças. Para algumas foi encontrado um novo lar, outras já mais velhas passaram a permanecer em Hogwarts, que era considerado o lugar mais seguro, também durante as férias. Você pode imaginar o que acontecia com os filhos de comensais no meio dessa confusão? Não era fácil conseguir quem adotasse, pois os tempos eram inapropriados para criar uma criança. Na maioria das vezes, eram os amigos dos pais que se responsabilizavam. Mas quem admitiria ser amigo de alguém do outro lado? Os "bonzinhos" - ele falou com ironia - não se achavam responsáveis pelos filhos dos inimigos. A maioria foi para orfanato e assim o Ministério aproveitava se apropriava dos bens da família.- tudo aquilo foi dito sem emoção como se Draco estivesse simplesmente dando uma aula de história para ela.

-Pode ser que você tenha razão. Agora vamos jantar. - Cathy encerou o assunto, por não querer demonstrar o quanto fora afetada pela conversa.

Durante todo o jantar, ela tentara desviar seus pensamentos do sonho e das palavras de Draco e de Sirius. Não tivera muito sucesso. Pelo menos quando se deitara já chegara a uma conclusão. Agora tinha certeza de que precisava saber da verdade ainda que esta fosse dolorosa.

Novamente ela estava em meio a uma escuridão sufocante. O mesmo canto apaziguador voltara a preencher o ambiente e finalmente a fênix surgira. Era um pássaro maravilhoso e estava no auge da sua beleza. As cores vermelhas e douradas estavam mais vibrantes em contraste com as trevas reinantes. Não demorou e a figura da mesma mulher começou a se sobrepor a da ave.

-Vejo que te decidistes. Não me responsabilizo. Agora é necessário dar-te mais um aviso. - o rosto não demonstrava nenhuma expressão, era de uma palidez fantasmagórica e a imagem continuava translúcida. - O que farias para descobrir o que desejas? - aquela perguntou pareceu ainda mais confusa. Ela esperara que os sonhos lhe dissessem o que fazer e não que a perguntassem. - Te deixarei pensando! - a mulher desapareceu. A fênix; que em nenhum momento deixou de estar ali, mas se transformara apenas em uma sombra; voltou ao normal. O som da música, que voltou a ecoar, trouxe-lhe de volta a esperança e a calma, mesmo estando mergulhada na densa escuridão. Assim, o sonho ou a visão, Catherine não sabia ao certo, findou-se.


	15. Reconciliação

15- Reconciliação

                O domingo amanheceu com um lindo céu azul, mas tão frio quanto os dias anteriores.  O pálido sol parecia incapaz de transmitir calor. Entretanto, apenas a presença do astro luminoso brilhando no firmamento, ao em vez das nuvens cinzentas que escureciam o dia e a chuva presente por toda a semana anterior, parecia agradar a todos e a manhã começava mais leve e animada. As turmas que visitariam Hogsmeade foram as mais contentadas com o clima.

                - O que vamos fazer hoje? - Malfoy perguntou.

                - Ir ao povoado - foi à resposta desanimada de Cathy.

                - Pelo visto seu humor não está muito bom hoje.

                - Olha se o que quer saber é se vou lhe fazer companhia, a resposta é sim. - ela disse irritada.

                - Se deseja aproveitar o dia com eles por mim tudo bem. Não vou sentir nenhum falta. - ele retrucou.

                - Já que é assim, podes ficar tranqüilo não vou te incomodar com a minha presença.

                Mais tarde Catherine se felicitou por ter encontrado uma desculpa para não acompanhar Draco em Hogsmeade.  Uma coruja muito branca viera até ela e entregara-lhe uma mensagem. Haveria treino de animagia naquele dia.

                Eles se encontraram na hora de ir para o povoado. Não houve conversa, apenas cumprimentos. A tensão entre as duas meninas persistia, embora elas agissem como se aquela situação fosse normal.

                - Olá para vocês! - O padrinho de Harry saudou-os. Já estavam na Casa dos Gritos. Desta vez conseguiram entrar no Salgueiro Lutador sem problemas. - Vocês sabem que como treinaram DCAT ontem agora estudarão algo mais light.

                - Sirius, eu andei lendo sobre o assunto e já aprendemos a maioria dos feitiços básicos, porém não dominamos muito de transfiguração humana. – Harry nunca deixaria de admirar o empenho de Hermione.

                -Você tem razão, Mione. Também verifiquei em que ponto vocês estavam na matéria. Hoje vocês farão transformações básicas, como trocar a cor e o tipo de cabelo. Enfim apenas algumas experiências para se habituarem. Falem "transformeo capilae" e se concentrem nas mudanças que desejam. 

                Não demorou muito para todos obterem sucesso. Entretanto, as tentativas frustradas foram muito engraçadas. Rony na primeira vez pronunciou as palavras de forma errada e deixou seu rosto marrom. Ninguém conseguiu conter o riso. Um garoto ruivo, branco de olhos azuis e face marrom era estranho demais até para eles.

                - Como fiquei? - ele perguntou incomodado com a reação dos outros.  

                - O que você pretendia fazer?- perguntou Mione ainda rindo.

                - Clarear o meu cabelo um pouco. - ele respondeu irritado - Agora tente você!

                Hermione pronunciou o feitiço, mas sem a devida concentração. Ela estava pensando que gostaria de modificar a cor de seus olhos. O resultado foi que ela se tornou punk, pois metade do cabelo ficou azul e a outra metade preta. Assim explodiu uma nova sessão de gargalhadas. Hermione Granger, a monitora certinha e responsável, com o cabelo multicolorido era a visão mais hilária do dia.

                - O que houve?

                - Você parece uma trouxa revoltada! - Harry exclamou. 

                Depois foi a vez dele. A falta de atenção e o fato de ainda estar rindo o atrapalharam. As palavras não saíram com a devida claridade e novamente ninguém conseguiu manter a seriedade.

                - O que aconteceu? Estou sentindo como se de repente tivesse uma barba.

                -E tem e um bigode também, mas você não sabe do pior... – Cathy não conseguiu terminar era engraçado demais.

- O que tem eles? – Harry insistiu.

-Estão brancos. – Sirius conseguiu dizer. Ao ouvir isso o menino não se conteve e se juntou aos outros. – Agora só falta você, Cathy! 

-Ah está bem! Lá vai! Transformeo capilae!- ela pronunciou pensando que gostaria de ser mais ruiva e de cabelos mais longos. O rosto dela logo ficou vermelho, porque seus pêlos não paravam de crescer e pareciam ter adquirido essa cor e o mesmo acontecia com seu cabelo que já estava chegando ao seu pé. No início foi engraçado, mas à medida que os pêlos continuavam a crescer e ela estava parecendo uma Rapunzel com os cabelos já no chão e não davam sinal de que iriam estagnar eles foram ficando preocupados.

-Finite Incantaten! – Sirius resolveu terminar com aquilo. Rapidamente Cathy voltou ao normal.

-Ufa! Que susto! - ela exclamou.

                Ainda houve mais algumas tentativas males sucedidas, mas não muitas. Em uma Rony ficou careca e Cathy conseguiu ficar parecendo uma versão feminina do incrível Huck ao tornar sua pele verde. Para Hermione a segunda vez foi suficiente e Harry foi o mais zoado, principalmente por Sirius e Rony, os cabelos do menino que sobreviveu ficaram totalmente rosa choque.

-Não tinha uma cor mais masculina, não? - caçoou Sirius.

-Por hoje é só! - todos já tinham acertado. - Vocês podem aproveitar um pouco o povoado. Só esperem um minuto para eu conversar com a Mione. Vou pedir também para que prestem bastante atenção nos traços de seus rostos. Decorem-nos. Vai ser importante.

-O que foi? - Cathy, Ron e Harry esperavam a amiga do lado de fora da casa e ela estava intrigada com o que Sirius precisava dizer a ela.

-Vocês duas precisam se reconciliar!

-Eu sei! - aquela resposta o surpreendeu.

-E então?

-Não vou me humilhar. Sei que também tenho meus defeitos. Entretanto, ela foi extremamente fria, quase desumana.

-Foi a forma dela de lidar com a situação. Ela queria fugir, distrair-se, fazer qualquer coisa menos pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Tente compreender!

-Eu vou pensar. Obrigada por tentar ajudar. - ela fez o Feitiço e abriu a porta. Lá fora encontrou os outros e foram andando por Hogsmeade.

............................................................................................................................................................................    

-Dói muito estar novamente tendo que transmiti-los notícias tristes. A paz tensa em que estávamos mergulhados há algumas semanas chegou ao fim. Os comensais atacaram a escola de Aurores. Um gesto simbólico, pois foi assim que a guerra começou há 25 anos. Nesse tempo tivemos um longo intervalo de paz, no entanto, desde junho do ano passado o caos tem retornado aos poucos até chegarmos no ponto em que estamos hoje. O meu pesar por tudo que ocorreu na época do terror estar se repetindo é inexprimível.-era hora do jantar naquele mesmo dia. Novamente estavam todos no salão principal ouvindo o discurso de Dumbledore. - Ainda não se têm dados sobre sobreviventes, feridos e mortos. Assim que soubermos informaremos aqueles cujos familiares estavam lá. Como prometi o corpo docente se reuniu hoje para planejar um evento que os compensasse pelo menos um pouco os divertimentos perdidos. Ficou resolvido que haverá um baile de natal aberto para todos os anos. Não é necessário roupa de gala, mas os que tiverem podem e devem usá-las. Se possível venham em pares e comprem presentes. A meia noite haverá troca, não só entre os casais, presenteiem seus amigos também.- o diretor finalizou.

O anúncio do baile suavizou um pouco o clima tenebroso deixado pela notícia do ataque. Muitos ainda estavam por demais abalados com o fim daquele curto período de calmaria para se animarem com a perspectiva de uma festa de Natal. Outros ficaram tão empolgados que esqueceram do acontecimento nefasto.

Harry voltava para o salão comunal sozinho, pois Rony fora acompanhar Mione até as masmorras. Eles tinham concordado que um deveria ficar para sair a procura dos outros caso demorassem. Entretanto, ele não esperava ser ele e só não reclamara por suspeitar que o amigo aproveitaria aqueles poucos instantes a sós para convidar Mione. Estava passando por um corredor qualquer, quando avistou uma pessoa encolhida e encostada na parede. Os longos cabelos lisos e negros denunciavam ser uma garota. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou gentilmente. A menina ergueu o rosto que antes estivera encoberto pelo cabelo e pelos joelhos e foi então, que ele reconheceu Cho e viu as lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos dela. Chang tentou responder, porém o choro tornou-se compulsivo e os soluços não permitiram. Harry a abraçou e permitiu que chorasse dando-lhe um tempo para se acalmar. O garoto tímido agia assim por impulso, sem pensar que estava finalmente abraçando a menina que povoava seus sonhos, o único intuito era demonstrar apoio.

-Meu irmão estava lá! - Cho principiou e foi interrompida novamente pelas lágrimas. - Ele pode estar morto! - exclamou aterrorizada.

-Não pense nessa possibilidade. Tenha esperanças! - ele tentou animá-la.

-Você provavelmente desconhece que meu irmão estava estudando para se tornar Auror. Era o sonho dele! - exclamou aflita. - Lembra do baile de Inverno? - perguntou mudando de assunto. - Essa festa que terá na véspera de natal, me lembra tanto Cedrico. Ele era tão novo e... – uma nova onda de soluços a interrompeu. – E morreu!Foi assassinado por Vocês sabem quem! Por que isso está acontecendo? Odeio esta guerra! Maldito Aquele que não deve ser nomeado! - Harry não sabia o que dizer para consolá-la. Sua timidez voltara com toda força. Isso não atrapalhou já que ele nem teve oportunidade de responder nada. Naquele momento, outra pessoa entrou no corredor e os surpreendeu. Ele conservava seus braços frouxos em torno em um semi-abraço e estava muito próximo, quem os visse sem enxergar o rosto lacrimoso da menina por ela estar de costas poderia interpretar de outra maneira o que olhava.

Catherine desejava um pouco de privacidade e lembrou-se do banheiro da Murta que Geme. Só esperava que a fantasma não estivesse lá e muito menos pretendia encontrar Gina. Entretanto, quase chegando lá se deparou com aquela cena.

-Não sabia que você estava namorando! Desculpe atrapalhar! A propósito achei que você tivesse um gosto melhor. Ficar com uma...uma...

-Uma o que? - Harry perguntou irritado.

-Nada, só pergunte a si mesmo se ela estaria com você se Diggory estivesse vivo ou caso você não fosse o menino que sobreviveu e o campeão do torneio Tribruxo! - dizendo isso ela saiu correndo feito louca sem prestar atenção por onde andava, permitindo que seu subconsciente a guiasse. Esquecera completamente de seu projeto inicial mesmo querendo mais do que nunca um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha.

-Ciumenta essa sua amiguinha, não? Acho que ela gosta de você! - Cho exclamou e Harry ficou vermelho.

-Desculpe pelas besteiras que ela disse.

-Tudo bem. Estou acostumada. Sabe, ser bonita tem suas desvantagens. As pessoas, principalmente as outras garotas, sentem inveja e você vira alvo de intrigas, porque todas elas tem medo de serem trocadas por mim ou querem roubar meu namorado. - ela disse petulante.

-Acho melhor eu ir. Você está bem?

-Estou sim. Obrigada! Também tenho que ir para o meu dormitório.

Cathy sem saber bem o porquê tomou o caminho das masmorras. Passou pela entrada da sala de poções intempestivamente sem se precaver do risco de ser pega por Snape. Na verdade, se tivesse parado para pensar no assunto teria tomado mais cuidado. Por algum motivo incompreensível ao seu cérebro,como geralmente são os motivos do inconsciente, suas pernas levaram-na para o corredor onde surpreendera Dani chorando após o desaparecimento de Helen. Entrou naquele lugar escuro e sentou-se exatamente no local e na posição onde a encontrara. 

Não estava chorando e sabia que não derramaria uma lágrima sequer. Sua mente estava confusa envolta por um turbilhão de sentimentos conflitantes. Continuava em dúvida, embora nos últimos dias estivesse mais inclinada por Draco chagando a pensar que se decidira. O ciúme dilacerante que sentira, por mais que detestasse admitir, ao ver Harry com Chang a convencera do contrário.

Ouviu passos e ergueu os olhos. Só naquele momento se deu conta de que havia mais alguém ali. Ao olhar viu Hermione a sua frente. Levantou-se e ia deixar o local ignorando a presença da outra, quando foi interrompida.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou encarando a amiga. Mione chegou a abrir a boca para responder, porém não proferiu nenhum som. Ficou parada, parecendo congelada em uma expressão de completo pavor. Catherine percebeu que não podia ver o que ela observava por estar virada para o outro lado. Olhou para trás e compreendeu o pânico de Hermione. Já não estavam a sós. Quatro pessoas todas cobertas por uma roupa negra se aproximavam rapidamente com a varinha em punho. Para as duas pareceu-lhes a imagem de espectros da morte. Uma visão da lenda trouxa. Um aviso do destino que em breve as subjugaria.   


	16. Fuga desesperada

16- Fuga desesperada:

                Catherine por um instante ficou resignada. Pensou que caso morresse, talvez encontrasse seus pais em algum lugar. Depois concluiu que mesmo que sua mãe fosse uma trouxa e a tivesse abandonado no orfanato, pelo menos não abortara. Dera-lhe a chance de viver e devia isso a ela. Não, não podia desistir, não tinha esse direito, era necessário lutar! Era jovem e ainda tinha muita coisa para realizar. Precisava descobrir a verdade e viver ainda muitos anos. Aquela resolução foi muito útil uma vez que Cathy foi a primeira a ser atingida:

                -Imperio!-um dos vultos a amaldiçoou.- Saia daqui agora sem interferir em nada. Simplesmente vá embora.- ela hesitou.

                Uma parte dela queria obedecer. O homem, a voz fora claramente masculina, lhe oferecia a chance de escapar sem nenhum risco. Entretanto, havia Hermione e ela não podia ser egoísta a ponto de abandona-la lá. Além do mais ela não confiava muito naquele oferecimento tão bondoso. Seus dois lados travaram uma luta e a esperta Mione aproveitou, naquele instante crucial, a distração dos comensais já que todos estavam com a atenção voltada para o efeito do Imperius, e...

                -Expelliarmus!-o feitiço não foi muito forte apenas o suficiente para libertar Cathy da maldição. 

Uma vez livre ela percebeu que não havia mais escolha. As duas começaram a fugir desesperadas. Dois dos homens começaram a persegui-las, enquanto o outro ajudava o atingido a se levantar e a recuperar a varinha. Os que foram atrás delas lançavam azarações tentando lhes atingir. Eles não ficaram muito tempo sozinhos, logo os outros os alcançaram e juntaram-se a eles lançando feitiços. Além de correr, as duas ainda tinham que se preocupar em desviar o que era quase impossível. Era óbvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles as alcançariam. As masmorras lhes pareciam mais escuras e sombrias do que nunca.  Temiam pelo fato de não conhecerem os corredores e a qualquer momento poderem ficar sem saída. Era muito tarde e para Cathy não havia possibilidade de alguém as encontrar e ajudar.  Mione naquele momento ficaria feliz até em ver o desagradável professor de poções, Severo Snape.

-Impedimenta! - os comensais continuavam tentando acertá-las e só não tinham conseguido até o momento devido a distância e a suas péssimas pontarias.

O inevitável aconteceu! Elas viraram no local errado até o fim do corredor somente para confirmar suas piores suspeitas. Acabara! Estavam presas! Não havia mais esperanças. Mione começou a gritar em pânico total e Cathy acabou não se segurando e juntou-se a ela. Aquele berro denotava a frustração, o desespero e principalmente o medo que tomavam conta delas.

-Vocês realmente achavam que conseguiriam escapar? Agora vêem a besteira que fizeram! Retardaram seu destino, no entanto era impossível evitá-lo.- a última frase ele disse se dirigindo unicamente a Hermione.- Tudo bem me forneceram uma boa desculpa para me divertir um pouco. Parem com o barulho ninguém irá ouvi-las!- apenas Catherine se calou.- Crucio!- ele amaldiçoou a grifinória As reservas de falsa calma de Cathy se esgotaram rapidamente, ela já não conseguia mais disfarçar a tensão e se conter, voltando a gritar o mais alto que conseguia. – Silêncio!- ela achou melhor não desafiá-lo.- Você foi ainda mais tola que sua amiguinha. Eu te ofereci a chance da sair ilesa, se fosse esperta teria aproveitado a oportunidade. Achou que pudesse salvá-la?- perguntou apontando para Mine com a cabeça.- Você é uma vergonha para a Sonserina!- com o canto do olho ela percebeu que a amiga se recuperava.

-Podemos discutir isso! Os senhores não podem, simplesmente, porque não confiei nas suas boas intenções e não os permiti me controlar, me classificar como uma vergonha para casa a qual pertenço. Garanto-lhes que possuo várias características que justificam a decisão do Chapéu Seletor.

-E nós somos os duendes do Papai Noel! – um deles exclamou.

-Ahn? Tomaram alguma poção de crescimento ou estão usando pernas-de-pau por baixo dessas capas pretas? – ela questionou fingindo não entender a ironia. 

Ela falava o mais alto possível na tênue esperança de alguém, não importava quem, a ouvisse e as ajudasse. Percebeu que Mione estava pronta e voltou a tentar chamar a atenção deles para si.

-Não estava brincando! Realmente não tenho dúvidas de que a sonserina é a casa perfeita para mim. Os senhores mal me conheciam. Como podem se considerar capazes de me classificar?

-Qual seu sobrenome?

-Vocês dão importância demais a um nome. O sangue não determina tanta coisa assim. Eu não sei de que família descendo.- ela retrucou. 

Naquele instante Hermione se levantou e já erguia a varinha quando...

-Estupefaça!- a garota caiu no chão desmaiada, estuporada. – Achou que fossemos tão idiotas assim? Não cometeríamos o mesmo erro duas vezes. Tolinha! 

-Expelliarmus!-Cathy desarmou o homem no auge do pânico. Para sua sorte o feitiço foi forte o suficiente para atirar o agressor contra uma armadura e a espada que ficava erguida o feriu.

 Outro comensal se apressou em vingar-se. Ela sofreu todas as dores do crusciatus era como se milhões de farpas a perfurassem uma a uma. Logo já não conseguia se sustentar de pé e acabou caindo. Infelizmente ela bateu com a cabeça na estátua de pedra. Um último berro de desespero ecoou nas masmorras como um som deprimente de desolação. Quando a maldição a abandonou a dor persistiu e ela ficou com uma sensação de fraqueza extrema.  Levantar-se era impossível, não possuía forças nem ao menos para falar.

Foi naquele instante que ocorreu algo que inicialmente pareceu a Cathy pura sorte, a melhor das coincidências. Antes de fechar os olhos e parar de lutar ela avistou algo que primeiramente considerara uma ilusão, uma miragem e só depois se convenceu de que era real. Harry e Rony estavam ali. Ela não sabia como simplesmente apareceram do nada, só depois se lembrou da capa de invisibilidade. Um dos homens estava amarrando Mione e infelizmente os dois garotos tiveram a mesma idéia simultaneamente.

-Expelliarmus.-ambos lançaram o feitiço. O comensal foi jogado longe e se bateu fortemente na parede, além de ter perdido a varinha.

Contudo, aquilo chamou a atenção dos outros dois para a presença deles. Se as garotas estivessem em melhores condições, aquilo teria dado certo, pois assim elas teriam oportunidade de se levantarem e ajudarem. Não sendo esta a situação tudo o que ocorreu foi que os comensais ganharam um novo alvo. Ao ver aquilo as últimas forças de Catherine se esgotaram e ela desmaiou.

Um duelo se seguiu. Os meninos tentavam atacar e se proteger, mas era difícil. Os comensais usavam maldições imperdoáveis e pareciam dispostos a tudo inclusive a matar. Pelo menos a Rony, pois era do conhecimento geral que o mestre desejava ele mesmo matar o Potter.  Os dois estavam alucinados com a idéia da glória que adquiririam capturando o odiado menino que sobreviveu.

-Imperio!-finalmente conseguiram acertar Rony com maldição.- Largue a varinha!- o garoto até tentou lutar, entretanto o vazio o dominava. Aquela sensação de calma hipnótica não o deixava raciocinar. Então ele simplesmente abriu a mão e abandonou seu único instrumento de defesa. –Vá até a menina da Sonserina. Sente de costas para ela. 

O outro comensal conseguiu inutilizar Harry por alguns minutos foi até onde Rony e Cathy estava sentou-a apoiada no garoto e os amarrou.

-Impedimenta!- Harry conseguira se livrar do feitiço e atacou de surpresa o homem que amaldiçoara o amigo.  O Imperius perdeu seu efeito, no entanto, era tarde demais. Rony já estava preso e Harry sozinho. Ao menos só restava também um comensal.

-Agora é entre nós dois, Potter! 

-Expelliarmus!- o menino tentou em vão, pois o homem se protegeu antes. A luta seguiu assim aparentemente empatada. O comensal desistira do Imperius, pois percebera que o garoto era capaz de resistir. Em um momento particularmente complicado para Harry no qual ele fora acertado por um crusciatus, surgiu um vulto também trajando vestes negras, porém com o rosto descoberto. Nem Rony, nem Harry jamais ficariam novamente tão felizes por verem Snape.

-Estupefaça.- o professor estuporou o comensal que caiu estatelado no chão. Virou-se para o que Harry paralisara e achou melhor estuporar também. Depois soltou Rony e achou melhor cuidar de Catherine...-Enervate!-a garota abriu os olhos ainda com a cabeça latejando e confusa. Depois de se assegurar de que ela não iria desmaiar novamente, Snape resolveu acordar Granger.-Enervate!- ela inicialmente sentiu-se um pouco perdida, mas ficou muito feliz ao ver seus amigos.

-O que vamos fazer com eles?- Hermione perguntou

                -Deixá-los aqui.- o professor respondeu secamente.

-Vão fugir!- a garota insistiu.

                -Eu sei - ele retrucou. - Chega de perguntas senhorita Granger será que não compreende que não se encontra em posição de me questionar.Você está bem?- perguntou se dirigindo a Cathy que ainda demonstrava estar atordoada.

                -Não sei. Acho que bati com a cabeça.- Snape conjurou um curativo.- Vamos até a minha sala.- eles andaram pelos corredores úmidos e escuros revivendo as emoções do ataque, principalmente as meninas, pois em suas mentes as sensações daquela corrida desesperada ainda se estavam extremamente vívidas.

                Ao chegarem à sala, o professor foi até a lareira, ascendeu-a depois agarrou um punhado de pó brilhante e atirou-o nas chamas. Harry lembrou-se de tê-lo visto fazer isso quando estava no terceiro ano.

                -Madame Pomfrey, preciso falar com você!- Snape gritou para o fogo.

Eles observaram surgir uma sombra enorme que rodopiava muito depressa. Segundos depois, a enfermeira saiu da lareira, sacudindo cinzas de suas vestes.    

                -Está doente professor?- ela perguntou ao se recompor.

                -Não, mas estou com uma aluna que bateu fortemente com a cabeça. Já fiz um curativo só que não sou tão bom nisso quanto você. 

                -Por que não a levou para a ala hospitalar?

-Achei melhor não levá-la a enfermaria para evitar que alguém mais tomasse conhecimento do assunto.

-O que aconteceu com esses alunos?

-Por sorte nada de extremamente grave, entretanto por pouco não foi mais um desaparecimento e este poderia ter sido coletivo.

-Ainda bem que o professor conseguiu evitar isso! E então? Qual das duas?

-Examine a ambas, por favor!-ele respondeu e virou-se para a lareira novamente e repetiu o processo só que dessa vez chamando a professora McGonagall.

-O que foi Severo?- ela perguntou com voz de quem ainda não está completamente acordada.

-Como você pode ver estou com três alunos seus aqui e precisamos decidir a punição deles.

-Isso não podia ter ficado para amanhã?

-Impossível se considerarmos as conseqüências que a irresponsabilidade deles quase provocou. - ao ouvir isso a professora pareceu despertar e quase recuperar totalmente seu costumeiro ar eficiente.

-Ocorreu mais um ataque? - ela indagou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Sim e dessa vez se eu não tivesse aparecido quatro alunos teriam sido vítimas de sua própria inconseqüência e estariam agora em algum lugar, talvez até mortos.- o professor confirmou as suspeitas dela e complementou com aquilo para assustar os alunos que estavam de ouvidos atentos na conversa.

-O que acha que eles pretendiam com isso?- ela inquiriu atônita.

-Não creio que tenha sido de propósito.- ele lançou um olhar de esguelha para os outros ocupantes da sala, ela demonstrou na expressão que compreendia e os dois saíram.

Enquanto isso, Madame Pomfrey vira o machucado de Cathy, a obrigara a tomar uma poção com um gosto terrível de cor amarelo esverdeada e fizera um outro curativo. Os outros também ingeriram uma poção, só que a deles era calmante e de cor alaranjada. Depois disso a enfermeira retornou para a ala hospitalar.

-Você ainda não me disse o que estava fazendo nesta parte do castelo.- Catherine questionou Hermione.

-Te procurando.- Mione respondeu antes que os meninos tivessem oportunidade de falar qualquer coisa e pedindo com o olhar que eles não a desmentissem. 

-E vocês?-Cathy perguntou aos meninos.

-Ficamos preocupados. Ela não voltava, então resolvemos procurá-la – Rony retrucou.

-O que você queria comigo Mione?

-Te pedir para tentarmos de novo. Acho que é isso que deveríamos fazer. Vamos voltar a ser amigas?

-Claro!-depois do que acontecera Cathy finalmente compreendera o que Sirius dissera e o fato da outra ter tomado a iniciativa e eliminado a necessidade de um pedido de desculpas tornava a reconciliação perfeita.

-Vocês cumprirão duas detenções. Não haverá perda de pontos, porque o ocorrido não deverá ser conhecido por ninguém fora daqui.- os professores retornaram a sala e comunicaram o castigo. Depois disso acompanharam os alunos até seus salões comunais.

Mais tarde, Catherine já adormecera pelo efeito de um sonífero que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera, quando se viu envolta em trevas. A canção voltou a invadir seus ouvidos. Doce, calmante, trazendo uma paz e uma esperança que nenhum remédio da enfermeira poderia lhe fornecer. A mesma imagem do belo pássaro foi logo substituída pela visão da mulher, mas continuou a estar lá como uma sombra. Enfim outro sonho como todos os outros que pareciam nunca trazer respostas, apenas perguntas cada vez mais dúvidas.

-Serei breve! Até onde irias para realizar teu desejo?- naquele instante o significado da pergunta anterior se tornou inteligível para a garota. Entretanto, ela ainda não sabia como decidir. Acharia mais simples que o espectro ou o que quer que fosse aquela mulher revelasse logo o que era preciso fazer. De outra forma, como saberia se seria capaz ou não?


	17. Casais

17- Casais

                Na sexta feira, logo depois da aula de DCAT, Harry estava indo para a biblioteca com Hermione e Rony, quando encontrou Cho Chang. Ele e Rony se entreolharam. O amigo transmitiu-lhe coragem e ele finalmente se decidiu a ir falar com ela.

                -Cho, eu posso falar com você?-Harry foi até o grupinho da Corvinal, ainda se sentindo muito nervoso.

                -Claro, o que foi?

                -É...É que...-quando finalmente chegou o momento de convidá-la, ele estava tão envergonhado quanto no ano anterior.-Quer ir ao baile comigo?-conseguiu dizer depois de gaguejar algumas vezes.

                -Ah...Eu sinto muito-ela principiou.-Eu até gostaria de ir ao baile, só que vou passar o recesso em casa.-finalizou. Ele ficou um pouco chateado com a recusa. Entretanto, se consolou pensando que ela não ter aceitado, porque não pretendia ir a festa era melhor do que se novamente já estivesse comprometida com outro. 

                -E o seu irmão como vai?-ele se lembrou de perguntar.

                -Só se feriu um pouco, mas vai ficar um tempo em casa, por isso, quero passar o Natal com minha família.

............................................................................................................................................................................

                -E então?-Harry chegou a biblioteca e Rony questionou.

                -Nada feito!-ele respondeu ainda desanimado.-E com você?

                -Consegui! Não acredito que Mione disse, sim!-Rony exclamou animado.-E a Cho te disse por que não vai com você?

                -Não vai passar os feriados na escola.

                -Entendo.

                Nesse mesmo dia, à noite, Harry refletia sobre quem levar ao baile. Hermione ia com Rony. A irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo veio-lhe a mente. Tentou imaginar-se com a ruivinha, entretanto, foi uma garota de longos cabelos castanho avermelhados que viu dançando com ele em seu devaneio. Foi então que decidiu convidar Catherine mesmo achando provável que ela já tivesse combinado com Malfoy. No entanto, não custava nada tentar.

                No dia seguinte haveria mais uma visita a Hogsmeade para que os alunos mais velhos tivessem a oportunidade de comprar vestes novas e presentes para o Baile.Harry e seus amigos haviam combinado com Sirius que estudariam no sábado e no domingo iriam aproveitar o comércio do povoado para se prepararem para o Natal.

                Catherine passara a semana melhor do que as anteriores. A reconciliação com Hermione a estava fazendo bem, contudo, as palavras da enigmática mulher dos sonhos não abandonavam seus pensamentos. Ela chegou a pensar em conversar com a amiga sobre o assunto, mas depois de muito refletir concluiu que era pessoal demais. Não conseguia contar o que estava acontecendo nem mesmo a sua madrinha.

                Naquela manhã de sábado tomava seu café da manhã animadamente. Mais tarde iria comprar um vestido com Eliza e Mione. Elas iriam a uma loja de vestes de gala escolher suas roupas para o Baile. Normalmente ela detestava experimentar roupas, entretanto, queria escolher o vestido mais bonito possível, pois gostaria de estar linda no dia 24. Já tinha companhia para a festa e era esse o motivo de sua animação. Iria com Draco.

                Na hora de irem para Hogsmeade ela se encontrou com os amigos. Um pouco menos feliz do que no início da manhã. Ela estranhara o fato de Draco não ter pedido que ela passeasse pelo povoado com ele. Ainda tentou se convencer de que ele não a queria por perto, porque iria comprar o presente dela, só que ele parecia estar distante como se estivesse chateado.       

                Quando Harry a afastou um pouco dos outros ela estava tão concentrada na postura estranha de Malfoy, que nem se questionou o motivo daquela atitude do amigo.

                -Você vai passar o Natal na escola?-ele principiou o assunto.

-Sim, por quê?-ela respondeu distraída.

-Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?-Cathy o encarou totalmente espantada.

-Eu não sei. Preciso de um tempo para pensar.-um plano se esboçou em seu cérebro assim que se recuperou do susto inicial. Se Draco não voltasse a agir normalmente, ela iria ao baile com Harry para mostrá-lo que ele não era o único garoto do mundo.

 Depois daquelas palavras eles voltaram a se aproximar de Rony e Hermione. Harry um pouco atônito com a resposta dela resolveu esperar um pouco para convidar outra garota. Eles já estavam no túnel a caminho da Casa dos Gritos, nervosos, porque achavam que Sirius provavelmente já sabia da aventura do domingo anterior.

-Vocês enlouqueceram?-o padrinho pulou os habituais cumprimentos e iniciou a repreensão.-A esta hora vocês poderiam estar todos mortos! Expliquem-se!-ordenou por fim.

-Eu refleti muito sobre o que você me disse e resolvi ir falar com Cathy. Fui procurá-la e pedi a Harry e Rony que me esperassem no salão comunal.-Mione disse mais uma vez pedindo com o olhar para que os amigos não a desmentissem. 

-Nós percebemos que ela estava demorando e ficamos preocupados, por isso, saímos em busca dela.-Rony complementou.

-O que foi uma grande idiotice!-Sirius exclamou irritado.-E você, Catherine, como foi parar no meio da confusão?

-Eu saí para me observar como você disse para fazermos. Não queria usar o banheiro da sonserina para não ser incomodada. No caminho encontrei Harry e Cho Chang e acabei na confusão dando meia volta e indo para as masmorras onde encontrei a Mione e tudo aconteceu.-Catherine falou calmamente omitindo obviamente o verdadeiro motivo de estar fora da sonserina naquele horário.

-Vou fingir que acredito em vocês, embora continue pensando que algo não se encaixa nessa história. Hoje vamos continuar com as transfigurações iniciais.

-Sirius, eu e Mione temos que sair antes.-Catherine o interrompeu.

-Eu não combinei com vocês que amanhã não haveria treino para vocês fazerem compras?

-Eu sei, só que a Liz só podia hoje.

-Então tudo bem. Ela vai ao baile? Eu quero dizer com alguma companhia?-Sirius indagou. Cathy e Mione começaram a rir.

-Sim e é a última pessoa que você imaginaria.

-Quem?-ele insistiu.

-Snape!-as duas falaram juntas e igualmente horrorizadas.

-O que deu nela? - o tom de Sirius era de raiva e não somente de espanto.

-Nem eu sei!-Cathy exclamou surpresa com aquela reação.  

-Chega de conversa! Vocês têm que treinar transfiguração. Hoje a mudança vai ser da cor da pele.

............................................................................................................................................................................

                -Bem, por hoje é suficiente. Harry se importa de permanecer mais um pouco me fazendo companhia?-indagou Sirius.

                -Não, claro que não.

                -Eu também vou ficar!-Rony se intrometeu.

                -Bem, então nós vamos indo! Já estamos atrasadas!-Mione falou puxando Catherine.

                Elas encontraram Eliza na loja de vestes:

-Estava esperando. Vocês demoraram!-Liz reclamou.

-Desculpe!-as duas disseram juntas.

-Tudo bem! Eu pedi as vendedoras que separassem alguns vestidos. Vejam os que lhes agradam.-elas ficaram um tempo entretidas examinando as vestes e tentando decidir quais experimentar. Enquanto isso conversavam:

-Não entendo o que passou pela sua cabeça ao aceitar o convite do Snape!-Cathy principiou o assunto.

-Fiquei com pena dele! A Flora está afim dele e você sabe como ela é capaz de ser grudenta e irritantemente insistente.-Eliza argumentou. 

-A professora Miry está gostando do Snape? Que mau gosto o dela!-Mione comentou se intrometendo na conversa.

-Liz, a quem você está querendo enganar? Tudo bem, de vez em quando, Flora é uma mala, mas desde quando você se tornou tão caridosa a ponto de agüentar o Snape a festa inteira para livrá-lo dela? Se você não quer me contar, não tem problema. Só achei que pudesse te ajudar! De qualquer forma o seu plano está dando certo.

-Está?-Eliza não se conteve e indagou ansiosa.

-Vocês poderiam me fazer o favor de explicar do que estão falando?-Mione interrompeu o diálogo mais uma vez.-O que há de errado com a professora Miry estar gostando do professor Snape? Quer dizer, ela é considerada uma mulher bonita e ele deveria estar feliz por, apesar de sua aparência e jeito desagradável, alguma mulher se sentir atraída por ele.

-Olhando por este ângulo você tem razão, só que Snape não é um homem comum e, na verdade, é isso que atrai Flora. A grande mágoa dela é que os homens a vêem apenas como um objeto sexual e desconsideram a inteligência dela.

-Que inteligência?-Cathy zoou.

-Não podemos negar o talento dela em poções.-Eliza defendeu a amiga.

-Só nisso também e como professora ela é péssima!

-A questão é que o fato de Snape parecer insensível à beleza dela a encantou.-Liz continuou ignorando o comentário de Catherine.-Agora a paixão dela por ele se tornou uma verdadeira obsessão. Ela não o deixa em paz!

-Entendi e concordo com a Cathy, pelo que vimos hoje seu objetivo ao aceitar o convite está sendo alcançado.-Hermione acrescentou.

-O que vocês sabem?-Eliza questionou-as nervosa.

-De tudo!-Catherine provocou.

-Só percebemos que Snuffles ficou morrendo de ciúmes quando Cathy contou para ele.-Mione a contradisse.

-Você falou? Por quê?

-Foi ele quem perguntou e se irritou muito com a resposta!

-Ele te perguntou se eu ia com o Snape?

-Não, ele só queria saber se você ia com alguém e se sim com quem.-Mione esclareceu.

-O que mais você sabe?-Eliza questionou Cathy.

-Já tinha conhecimento da raiva que você sente dele só não tinha a menor idéia do motivo. Quando falei para ele quem será seu par no baile e ele teve aquela reação, concluí algo. Vocês provavelmente foram namorados no passado e o relacionamento terminou mal.Você é muito ciumenta e ele era um galinha. Eu pensaria que você o sufocou sendo possessiva demais, mas aí ele é que te odiaria e não o contrário, então, provavelmente, ele te traiu e você descobriu só que agora parece estar arrependido.

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas!-Liz interrompeu-a irada.

-Talvez eu não o fizesse se você me contasse alguma coisa! Não sei nada sobre sua vida antes de minha adoção a não ser que freqüentou Hogwarts, foi da Grifinória e se tornou amiga de Lupin, apesar dos três anos de diferença. Como os dois se aproximaram para mim sempre foi um mistério!

-Você tem razão, temos que conversar sobre o passado. Só não acho que este seja o momento.

-Tudo bem! Não pense que vou esquecer! Ainda tem uma coisa mal explicada nessa história. Pelo que entendi o Snape te convidou para se livrar da Flora, o que não compreendi é por que justamente você.-Cathy indagou.

-O professor Snape odeia o Snuffles.-Mione esclareceu.

-Alguém poderia me ajudar a abotoar o vestido?-Catherine pediu.

-Eu ajudo!-Hermione se ofereceu e foi até a cabine onde a amiga estava.

-Obrigada!

-Cathy, onde você se machucou assim?

-O quê?

-Há uma cicatriz nas suas costas!-Mione exclamou.

-Será que bati na estátua naquele dia?

-Não sei...O formato é estranho como se tivesse sido produzida por um feitiço.

-É recente?-Catherine indagou.

-Acho que sim, pelo menos parece ser. Ninguém te atacou pelas costas no clube de duelos?

-Nenhum feitiço que deixasse uma marca. Qual o formato?

-Lembra uma pena, mas não está muito definida.

-Definitivamente eu não sei como ganhei essa cicatriz!

-Pronto! O vestido ficou apertado?

-Não. Fiquei bem?-o vestido era vinho e acentuara o tom avermelhado dos cabelos dela.

-Está linda! O Malfoy não vai conseguir desviar os olhos!

-Não seu sei vou com ele.-Catherine disse deixando transparecer sua preocupação.

-Achei que já estivesse tudo combinado.

-E está, só que ele anda estranho. E você, vai mesmo com o Rony?

-Vou.-Mione respondeu decidida.

-Meninas já escolheram?-Eliza apareceu perguntando.

-Sim, e você?-Cathy respondeu.

-Também. Vou comprar o verde.

............................................................................................................................................................................

                Na hora do jantar, Catherine aguardava Draco ansiosamente. Eles não conversavam desde o café da manhã e para ela era óbvio que ele a estava evitando. Já cogitava a possibilidade de ele ir deixar de jantar para não encontrá-la, quando:

                -Cathy, eu preciso falar com você.-ele disse enquanto se sentava.

                -O que foi?-ela perguntou com medo do que ele responderia.

                -Eu sei que é chato o que vou fazer...Por favor, compreenda, eu jamais desmarcaria um compromisso em cima da hora, se não tivesse surgido uma impossibilidade.

                -Simplifique, Draco. Você está querendo me comunicar que não vai poder me acompanhar no Baile?-ela falou lutando para não demonstrar que ficara chateada.

                -É.-ele respondeu preocupado com a reação dela.

                -Tudo bem!-ela falou tentando parecer indiferente. Levantou-se e foi até a mesa da Grifinória.-Harry, eu estive pensando e resolvi aceitar seu convite.-Mione arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de que não entendera que estava acontecendo. Cathy sinalizou que mais tarde explicaria.

                -Que bom!-Harry exclamou feliz por não correr mais o risco de ir sozinho ao baile.

                -Viu, não teve problema algum.-Catherine falou com Draco, já de volta a mesa da Sonserina.

                -Não acredito que você vai com aquele idiota!-ele exclamou

                -Ele é meu amigo e foi você que desistiu de ir comigo.

                -O que para você foi até bom. Deixei o caminho livre para o Potter Perfeito!-ele falou com raiva e ela riu.

                -Pense como quiser!-disse para provocá-lo.


End file.
